The first domino
by Angelic Lady
Summary: What if Nell mets Callen before he gots shot five times. One night is all it takes. It starts with one domino. The new case for the top team of NCIS LA is a hostage situation in a day care center. Hetty sidelines Callen and Nell will they do as told. NALLEN! I try to update every wednesday.
1. Prologue

I don't own NCIS, LA, only this storyline

 **Prologue**

It was a hard week at the OSP in LA. They just closed the case with Michael Rivkin, Gibbs and McGee went on their way back to DC. It was good for G Callen to see his old mentor and good friend again. Gibbs was like a father to him and G hoped that they would see each other soon. G, Sam and Kensi finished up in ops and went out for drinks that evening.

After some rounds of beer Sam and Kensi said their goodbyes and went home. G remained behind, alone. He seat at the bar and drunk his beer. Every other moment he scanned the area for any threats or anything other interesting. At his last sweep of the bar, his eyes remained on a group of woman. They were in their early twenties and form the looks of it had some fun.

Among the woman was a petite red pixie, with a spark in here movements. Callen wasn't the only man in the bar, who showed interest in her. Before anyone could beat him to it, he walked in her direction. Would have Sam still be here, he only would have looked at here, because he normally doesn't hit on girls. In the most cases they came to him and then they were only blondes. Nice for some activity, but he preferred redheads like Gibbs, they have fire.

Nell could feel eyes on here and looked in the direction where she guessed they came from. A good looking guy, with blue eyes was walking towards here. Normally she hates it to be hit on, but for a guy like him, she would make an exception. Guys like him normally aren't interested in her, but the look in his eyes told her, that he was on his way to her. While she looks in his eyes he looked right back, without looking somewhere else.

As he reached her he said with a smile. "Hey I am Steven." Even if G was interested in her, he never would break his cover, not even for a woman. Even if she looks like her and she was definitely beautiful. She has a spark in her eyes and there was something else about her that intrigued him.

She smiled back. "Hi. I am Nell."

"Nice name. Do you want a drink?"

"Yes." with that the two went to bar together. They talked and drank until they kissed. From that moment on everything around them wasn't important anymore. Somehow they made their way to her apartment and had the most amazing sex. They fall asleep in each other's arms. Normally Callen wasn't the cuddling type, but with her he liked it very much.

As G wokes up, the sun was up and he quietly asked himself what time it is. The clock told him that is 9 the morning. He was perplexed, because normally he would only sleep for couple of hours four hours tops. But with her in his arms he has slept six hours, interesting.

Callen looked at the petite woman in his arms. She was beautiful, witty and sexy as hell, but more shocking he liked her. But he can't get attached, he was a federal agent and a relationship with him would be built on lies. But his gut told him, that this young woman could be worth the risk.

He got up without waking her up, collected his clothes and wrote her a note that he went for coffee and would be back soon. He left with full intentions to come back, but his life as an agent got in the way. A new case was here and he was needed to be in OSP. Maybe he could come back later, but that didn't happen.

As Nell awakens at 10 alone, she was sad first, but then she found his note. She got existed, but he never came and she wouldn't see him for a long time.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW - edited 01/17/18**_


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own NCIS LA.

 **Chapter 1**

2 years later

Nell was nervous. It was her first day at NCIS LA OSP as Intelligence Analyst, her new job. She has a long way behind her and she is only 26. She worked hard to get here, especially after a certain event of one particular night. But she could master all the challenges.

She is Nell Jones; she lived through foster care for 10 years, before she was adopted. She never met her real parents. No, she was found on the steps of a church with only a blanket in the middle of a blizzard. The cold almost killed her little body, but she was saved just in time. She was named after her rescuer, who was called Nell, which leaded to the name of Nell Church. But since her 10 birthday she was Nell Jones.

Her new family helped her overcome old wounds and encouraged her to make something of herself. With her high IQ not a real problem, so she finished her education fast and got her degree from Stanford with 18. The FBI hired her directly after her graduation. But she always wanted to work for the NCIS because her adopted father was part of the Navy and she wanted to give something back to honour him.

Her goal is it to become an agent someday, but because of her situation at home, the FBI wouldn't allow it. So as the NCIS offered her a job as Analyst one month ago, the decision was an easy one. Now her she was. She was happy, but she knows to reach her goal she has to work even harder than before.

A look at her watch told her that she should get going if she didn't want to be late. First impressions are very important, especially, if your boss is nobody else than Henrietta Lange, a legend.

Through the doors she entered the building at the told address. She was stunned, the building was a camouflage. On the outside it looked like an old warehouse, which was out of use, while it on the inside it was highly modern. She slowly enters.

"Ah Miss Jones." a voice from behind her startled her. Nell turned around. She was a little bit surprised, where was this person coming from. Who without a doubt only could be the operation manager itself?

"Good morning, Miss Lange." she answers with confidence.

In her face Nell could read that her new boss was impressed. "You did your homework, good. Follow me into my office." The elderly woman didn't wait for a response, she simply assumed Nell would follow. What she did of course. Together they walked to a single desk in the corner of the pull ben. Miss Lange took her place behind the desk and gestured Nell to take a seat as well.

"Do you want some tea?" she asks, while she made some for herself.

"No, thank you, Miss Lange." Nell said.

"Please call me Hetty." she insisted and Nell nodded in acknowledgement. "You will be working with our top team. Our Technical Operator needs some help with the workflow, but you will get other work to do as well. The Senior-Agent-in-Charge Mr. Callen and his partner Mr. Hanna a currently on an assignment and will be at earliest back in a month. So for the next month the team consists of only Junior Agent Mrs. Blye and LAPD Liaison Mr. Deeks as well as Mr. Beale, the Technical Operator. You and Mr. Beale are partners."

"Ok." interesting. She can't wait to get to know the team. The work with the top team will be definitely interesting, that was clear to her.

"As you know from your work at the FBI there will be times you will have to work late. But I know about your situation and have arranged a NCIS laptop for you. With that you can work from home, if needed." She was equally happy and sad about that suggestion. It was nice that she could spend more time at home. But she hated to get a special treatment, especially as a new member of a team. She managed her life in the last years and she will be certainly managing it now. She wanted to say something, but Hetty simply silent her with her hand. "A son needs his mother."

That is so true. So Nell simply said. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Are you going to tell the team?" she asked her.

"I don't know." was her honest response, because she really didn't know. She only knows that she hates the question she gets, because she didn't like to answer them. It was only her business and nobody else's. Not because she was ashamed. No of course not, she loved Lucas with all her heart, but people are quick to judge. He may be the result of an one night stand, an amazing night, but he was the best that ever happen to her. Lucas was her world, so she really appreciated, what Hetty offers her.

"I see." with that the topic was finished. Hetty nipped on her tea. "Your team will be here shortly. Come on I introduce you to your partner."

She stands up, walks to the stairs and started to climb it. Nell followed. At the end they went left and through electronical doors she enters the heart of OSP. Nell felt like she was in technical heaven. Even if the FBI has some nice technical stuff, the equipment at the NCIS was high end. She knew without a doubt that working here would be an adventure and she couldn't wait to start it.

On the other end of the room stands a guy in shorts, t-shirt and wore glasses. "Ah Mr. Beale, this is Miss Jones our new analyst and your partner." after the introduction he eyed her up suspiciously, before he nodded in greeting.

Hetty walked to a terminal in the back on the side of the big screens. "Miss Jones this is your workstation." with that she turned around and left the room. Nell went to the station and activated it.

She feels his eyes on her, so she turns around and says. "Hi I am Nell."

"I am Eric." he shyly smiled back. Nell can read in his eyes, that he isn't quite convinced that she could be helpful to him. She has to prove him wrong; she is here for a reason, because of her abilities and knowledge. She is good at what she does and she knows after they have worked for some time together, that he will see it too. So she started working.

* * *

It's been a month since Nell started working at OSP. It took her and Eric almost two weeks to work out a compatible system. Especially because he wasn't used that others talk back to him in his field of expertise. He learned that she as intelligent and knowing as him, they now even finish each other sentences. Their partnership is growing and they two present members of the top team call them the wonder twins. Nell liked the female Junior Agent Kensi Blye from the start, if they didn't have a case they have lunch together. She even found LAPD Liaison Marty Deeks funny, at least on occasion.

The Senior Agents Callen and Hanna were still on their assignment, but according to Hetty they should come into work today. After two weeks of relaxing and proving that she was right for the team, she was nervous again, but she didn't show it. She hoped that the two agents would be as welcoming as the rest of the team. To make a good impression she went to work early, brought Lucas in to the day care centre and was now in ops to start the computers.

She loved her new job. During the last month she didn't have to work late, all the cases were finished easily and she was at home every night to duck Lucas in. He was growing so fast. They only thing she regrets is that she didn't know, how to find his father. He should be here to see him grow up, especially because every time she looked at her son, she sees him. He has his blue eyes and some of his other features, like his smile.

Nell was sitting on her desk, working on some analysis while Eric walks in. "Morning partner."

"Morning." was her short response, an indicator for Eric that she hasn't time to talk at the moment, because she was busy with work. So he got to work at his station as well.

Half an hour later the telephone rang and Eric took the call. Nell could only hear Erics side of the conversation. "Yeah … ok … why? … ok, ok I do it." with that he hang up and looked a little bit nervous at Nell. She was curious why. "Hetty wants to see you in her office and before you ask I don't know why." Nell wasn't quite convinced about that, he looked on the floor like he would lie. She successfully completed interrogation training and other trainings to become an agent someday like hand-to-hand combat, weapons training and firing a gun.

She didn't press the matter about what Eric knows, she simply stands up and walks to Hettys office. Some moments later she was standing in her office and on the table on her side was standing a tea for her, an indicator for Nell that the news can't be good.

"Hetty, you wanted to speak to me?" Nell asks her and Hetty nodded as answer and suggest her to take a seat. Nell followed the suggestion and Hetty nipped on her tea.

"Miss Jones there is a situation, how needs your full attention."

"Ok, what is it?"

"It is about Lucas!"

All of a sudden Nell's heart starts to hammer in her chest. She feels like a bomb, which could go off any moment. But she willed herself to stay calm; she wasn't a good use to her son, if she panicked. She had seen him only two hours ago, what could happen in that short time. She takes a deep breath, while her brain works on every possible scenario he could be in. Each one of them isn't good.

"What is it?" she asks in a whisper.

"There is a hostage situation in the day care centre. At the moment we don't know much, but we are working on it."

Ok, so Lucas really is in danger. She has to go back to her station to get him out of this mess. But her brain pointed her in a distinct direction of her statement. She said we, but Nell didn't fell included in this we. Her anger began to rise, she has to help him. For God's sake she is his mother. "What are you not telling me Hetty?" she asks in an angry voice. Normally she wouldn't speak in that way to her boss, but the situation wasn't normal.

Hetty takes a deep breath before she answers. "You are on the side line for this investigation." Nell wanted to protest but Hetty stopped her. "Normally we would investigate at all, but because of the involvement of your son I pulled some strings so that we could handle the situation. But you have to stay out of it. Mr. Callen and his team will make sure that your son comes home."

Nell didn't like it, but it was a huge action on her boss's side, so she acknowledged it with a nod and accepted her faith. As she was on her way to get up, she hears footsteps behind her and familiar voice talking. "Hetty you wanted to see me?"

"Ah Mr. Callen good to have you back. This is our new Intelligence Analyst Ms. Jones and Ms. Jones this is Mr. Callen." They both look at each other and Nell immediately recognises the face, how could she forget him, her son has the same blue eyes as him. Her son, who is in danger and his father is apparently the undercover legend G. Callen, the man without a first name, who slips in to every cover he want. Faith is a bitch.

Callen also recognises the woman. Even if he never tried to visit her again, she was part of his thoughts for the last two years. He didn't know why, but this woman had fascinated him. She was the reason that he come back after the shooting. He had never told anyone that she was the reason he fought so hard. His subconscious told him that he had to get back to her. He dreamt of her every night since that night.

He never acted on that dreams because he figured that after five months of no contact a spontaneous visit would be a bad idea. He also was under the impression that a relationship between the two couldn't work, because he constantly had to lie to her and now she works with him. He feels his panic risen, but years in undercover gave him the skillset to cover it up.

They both read in each other's eyes and she recognition there, while Nell wants to say something, he covers it up. He said in a calm tone. "Nice to meet you." As if they had seen each other for the first time.

Now her inner bomb blow off, without overthinking it, she stands up and slapped him. She wasn't herself at the moment and she knows she would regret it later, but first Lucas is in danger and she isn't allowed to help him, then his father shows up and he isn't who he said he is and as the tip of the iceberg he total act as if nothing happened between them. Not now, not ever. He didn't see that coming. It hurt and he was shocked. He wasn't sure how to react with all the eyes on them now especially Hetty's. Damn he was in trouble. He vows to himself to never pick up a redhead drunk again.

Before he could say anything, Hetty beats him to it. He was happy about that, because he was a loss of words. "Miss Jones that was quite an introduction, can I ask why you slapped Mr. Callen?"

A good question which G wanted answered as well. Ok he know part of the answer, because he get that she was pissed that he lied about his identity and that he ignored the fact, that they know each other. But that wasn't the place for such a discussion and he gets the feeling that he missed something.

She collects herself a bit and turns into Hetty's direction. She is aware of the eyes on them, but she has to answer that, if she didn't want to get fired. But she would only reveal as much to make her understand. "I apologize for my behaviour Hetty. But my reaction was because of Lucas." Nell could she the questionable look in Hetty as well as in Callens eyes. "You know the how, now you know the Who."

Callen was confused, who was Lucas and what has he to do with this situation. It took Hetty some moments to process that information, he could see that. Good, he hoped that she would share her insides with him, but her response was simply. "Oh." after that there was a moment of silence, before Hetty adds in a loud voice in the direction to the other employees in the pull, who are watching the scene. "Every one of you back to work." Her tone was angry and a suggestion for the employees that they better do as told, if they don't want to lose their jobs. She looked back at Nell and Callen before she adds. "You two have to talk in private. Mr. Callen take Miss Jones to the boatshed. Mr. Hanna will take over the lead in our current investigation."

"What, why?" now he couldn't hide his confusion anymore.

"Do as you were told. I am sure Miss Jones will fill you in on the way."

With that he was dismissed. Callen knew that there was no arguing with Hetty now. So he follows his orders and walks to his desk to tell his partner about the new situation. Nell waited a moment in Hetty's office. She wasn't sure she could walk. The control freak in her was a mess, how will she come out of this situation. She feels like she is knee deep in the water and it is still rising.

"Miss Jones I believe you should go." Hetty carefully breaks her out of her thoughts. Nell looks up and sees that Callen is impatient waiting for her. He looks pissed, angry and confused. Welcome to my world, she thought. She nodded and walked to him. Silently the walk together to his car and get in, without a word he started driving. Nell could see, that he used the silence to calm himself.

She tried the same, but it wasn't easy. Her thoughts were with Lucas. She was afraid that she never would see him again. Silently a single tear runs down her cheek. Out of the corner of his eye he sees her wiping away a tear as he assumed. Yes he is angry with the whole situation, but also with her, but he never wanted to hurt her.

"Sorry for lying to you." he said in a soft voice.

She looks at him and is surprised. "You are sorry. I am the one, who slapped you and sorry to break it to you but the tear is not about you."

"And for who is it then?" he asks

She thinks a moment if she should answer while he is driving and her brain told her no. So instead she asks. "How fare is the boatshed?"

"It is ride around the corner." he answers.

"Good. I will answer your questions as soon as we are there. I don't believe it is a good idea that I answer them while you are driving." she said. That peaked his interest, what was so important or better so stressful, that she couldn't tell him while he was driving. As an agent he was patient so he could wait, which was easy because he already parked the car. They got out and he walked her into the boatshed and they took a seat at the table across from each other.

"So can we talk now?" he asks curiously.

"Certainly, I believe I should start at the beginning. As you know we had a one night stand two years ago." He nods, he never could forget that night. He dreamt every night about it. He isn't sure why, but he liked to dream about her.

"Yes I remember. Why is that important?"

She took her phone out of her purse and searched for something. As she found it she gave it to him. It showed a picture of a boy. "That's Lucas, my … … or better our son." was all she said.

What? Callen looked at the picture, he was perplexed. That can't be true, they used protection; he was sure about it. But the eyes of the little boy in the picture reminded him of his own. He needed time to process the information and she didn't pressure him, good. But as hard as he tried, he couldn't believe it. "Are you sure he is my son?" he asks in a careful tone, he didn't want to offend her.

"Yes. I am sure; because you were the only man I had sex with at this time. … But we could test it if you want to know for sure."

He studied her carefully as she answered. He was good at reading people it comes with the territory. In her face he didn't find any indication for a lie, so he believed her. And he also knows in his heart that Lucas is his son, he has his eyes. But was he ready to be a father? What does he know about family? Nothing, he never had one. But her was his change the redhead offered him a family, the question was would he take it.

"No, I believe you." he said and then he looked into her eyes and sees sadness. He feels that that there is still a piece missing. "Something else?"

She puts her head into her hands and starts crying. He could hear her answer between the sobs. "In Lucas day care center there is a hostage situation and he is one of the hostages."

"What?" now he panics and worries for the son he didn't even now jet. She didn't answer, she was also worried about their son and how could she not she was his mother. He stands up and takes her in his arms. It felt good to have her in his arms. She silently cries into his shoulder, he draws circles on her back to calm her down. After some moments the crying stopped and she whispers. "I don't know more. But we are not allowed to help."

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW - edited 01/17/18**_


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own NCIS LA

 **Chapter 2**

'So the reason I am side-lined is Lucas' Callen thought. But can he do that, can he stay on the side, he didn't know for sure. He partly understands Hetty's decision, but not entirely. He only learned of Lucas in the last five minutes, so he actual didn't know him, but he is worried anyway, the situation is confusing. But as Senior-Agent-in-Charge it should be his responsibility. He trusts his team, which has become his family over the past years. He knows they would do everything they could do. But Lucas is family and if he is true to himself he is afraid to lose him, before he could get the chance to get to know him. He has to know what's going on, he needs to know.

Callen slowly lets go of Nell and called OPS per conference call. Eric took the call after the first ring and appears on the screen. In his face he could read, that he was surprised to see Callen and also a little bit afraid. Hetty must have told him already that they are not allowed to work the case. "Eric give us a run down on the case." Callen demands in his leader voice, but without aggression. Nells head got up with his demand. She hopes that maybe he could get some answers, but Erics face told her that that's probably wishful thinking.

"I can't do that, Hettys orders."

Callen took a deep breath. "I know her orders, but the circumstances have changed I want to know what's going on."

"Please Eric this is about my son." Nell pleaded to her partner. For a moment Eric was shocked, apparently it was news to him, that Nell has a son. So Hetty had only told him, that they aren't allowed to work with the team, but not why. He simply follows Hettys orders. Callen reads that in his face, so he probably wouldn't know that it is his son as well. It wasn't time to reveal that information. Maybe Nells pleading is all it took for him to help them, so he gave him time to think about it and his patience was rewarded.

"Ok." Eric didn't look at him, but at Nell as he answered. Callen figures that her drenched in tears face is probably the reason for his cooperation. She needs support and Eric as well as Callen want to give her that. "I show you the feed of the security camera in the centre."

Out of instinct Callen goes to Nell puts his arm around her for support. She didn't protest against it, on the contrary she welcomed it, because she needed it. She was afraid of what they would see on the feed. The video feed started and they saw, a guy with a gun pointing at one of the kindergarten teachers, while the others as well as the children were on the floor with their hands over their heads.

The quality of the feed wasn't good, but it was enough to ensure Nell that Lucas was ok for the moment. She was his mother, she would find him everywhere, even in a position where his face wasn't easy to recognise but his features and body language was all she needed to find him. He was in the view of the camera and lies directly beside his teacher. Nell walks out of Callens embrace to the TV, even if her head told her, that touching the screen wouldn't be like touching her son, she still felt better after she had done it. After she had reassured herself, that Lucas was ok, she looked at the guy. He looked familiar, but she couldn't point her finger on it, so she started to sort her brain for an answer.

Callen watched Nell walk away from him to the screen, she touched it and he assumed that she had found Lucas on the feed. So he was ok for now. They know now the current situation, but not the why and the who? The next steps are to answer those questions. To be an agent is like a second skin to him, so he went into working mode simply out of habit as an extra it helped him to calm himself down a bit. Eric closed the feed again, so that only his face could be seen on the screen.

"Is there an audio feed as well? So that we can discover, what the reasons for the situations are?"

Eric didn't answer Callens question. In his opinion that could only mean, that he already knew what the situation caused. Callen thought how he could get the technical operator to talk, but Nell beat him to it. What she said surprised him.

"I know the guy, that's Lorenzo di Angelo, if I remember correct." after she figured it out.

On the screen Eric's expression changed from I-am-hiding-something to how-the-hell-did-she-know-that. A question Callen also wanted to be answered. "How do you know him, Nell?" he asked curious.

She looked at him with some sort of guilty expression. "I know him, because I am the reason he went to prison."

"How?" Callen was confused, because her answer was not really helping to lift the fug.

"It was my first case for the FBI as an Analyst. We used an algorithm from my master thesis to find suspicious flow of money. The di Angelos are a Mexican drug cartel and they tried to expand to LA at that time. Because of my work we could stop them and put di Angelo behind bars." Nell felt sick, she believed that it is her fault, that her son in this situation. She put her head in her hands to calm herself. She didn't want to cry again, that is not helping. She is an analyst she could figure that out.

Callen was little impressed that this petite young woman, has already worked for another agency and she could only be 26 tops. Callen's conclusion to this explanation is that they would use Lucas to get to Nell, but why would they focus on her. There has to be more, maybe they want Nell to get to the agents, because they shouldn't be found as easily as an analyst. So they need Nell and that means more problems for him, hopefully she didn't figure that out for herself, but that was wishful thinking. "Eric what do they want?" she asked.

Callen looked at Eric and told him silently to lie. Eric was confused he looked form Nell to Callen and back again. He started to answer, but he waited too long and Nells head figured it out. The pixie was smart, Callen liked that about her. She was a woman, who thought herself, but that could also mean trouble. "So they want me." Nell said. It was more of a statement than a question. She came to same conclusion as Callen. As answer silence followed, that means for Callen and Nell that they both be right, about their conclusions. But what could they do with that information. "What is the time frame?" Nell asked.

Is she kidding, Callen thought, he figured she only wanted to know that to give herself up in exchange for their son, a brave gesture, but not an option for Callen. He didn't want to lose her, because Lucas needs her. A child needs his mother and he would do anything that his son would live with his, because he didn't have a mother and that wasn't a good feeling. Not an experience, he would his son put through. "Hell no." was Callens respond in an angry tone.

She looked at him, crossed her arms over her chest and said in a hard voice. "It is the only solution to get him out of there."

With five short steps Callen was in front of Nell. He had a hard expression on his own face. "I won't let that happen."

The fury in her eyes told him, that he better shouldn't have said that, but he meant it and he wouldn't back down. "You can't give me orders." Which wasn't true and she knew it, as Senior-Agent-in-Charge of his team, he very well could give her orders.

"Watch me." was Callens angry answer. Eric stayed out of it, even if he didn't quite was sure what 'it' was. But the two were pretty angry with each other and ignored him till now. Callen turns with an angry face to Eric. "Eric … connect me to Sam, now." Eric knew that this voice didn't tolerate disobedience. As answer he simply nods, they display want black. Callen and Nell were alone again.

Nell took a deep breath and tried to release her anger against his statement. She was flattered, that he wanted to keep her save, but Lucas was and always will be her first priority and she would do anything to help him. But first she had to persuade Callen of her idea. She takes a step towards Callen and takes his arm in her hand. With that Callen looks at her. Good, she has is attention. "Callen he is my son and I couldn't live with it, if something would happen to him because of me."

Her touch somehow calmed him down and his anger simply flows away. "And what if something happens to you? I may be his father, but he needs you, because you are his mother."

"And that's why I have to do that." Callen wanted to respond, but he didn't have the chance, Nell wasn't finished. "I know I can get him out of there … and … I know you would do everything to get me back."

He was overwhelmed; they literally have known each other for just 48 hours. But here she is and puts all her trust she has in him, that he reads in her face. He didn't know what it is about her that intrudes him, but he gets somehow the feeling that they were kindred spirits. He has a connection with her that he didn't have with any other woman and he didn't want to lose that.

She really believed that he could to that and not only because of his abilities as agent. No, she truly trusts him, she didn't know why; because normally she didn't trust other people that easily, but with him in sort of happened. There was something between them, but she wasn't sure what it was. Maybe someday they could explore that, but for now she simply hopes that he would let her do this.

He fought an inner battle between an agent and as father of his son. As agent he totally gets her point and would probably do the same, if it was him they wanted. As a father he is totally against it, Lucas needs her. He was afraid should something happen to her, what would became of Lucas. Not that he wouldn't take him in, of course he would. His child would never go into foster care, not on his watch. But this particular situation scared him. He wasn't sure that he would be a good father. But the need to get Lucas to safety was stronger than his own insecurities.

His body language told her, that he thought about her suggestion. She didn't want to pressure him, she assumed that would only back fire. So she waited and holds her breath. After some moments Callen told her with a deep breath. "Good. We do it your way, but I put as many trackers on you, as I can. Lucas needs you." And I didn't want to lose you either' he finished in his head.

Out of happiness she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the check. He hugged her back. They both enjoyed it, to be in each other's arm. "Lucas needs you too, you're his father." she whispered in his chest.

"I promise you that I will protect him and you as well." and he meant it. He vowed to himself at that moment, that Nell and Lucas are his family and that he would protect them. Even if they know each other only for a short time, he felt more than attached to them. He didn't know why, because trust and attachment takes normally time for G. Callen. But with her it comes as easily as breathing.

The moment was finished as someone cleared his throat. Callen could see Sam beside Eric on the screen. Now he has to persuade his partner of this idea. He let go of Nell and they both look at Sam.

"Sam have you established contact with the suspect?"

"Yeah." he shortly answers. Callen knows his partner is on a short leash and would only answer the question in that manner.

"What is the timeframe?"

"2 hours." Good, so they have at least a little bit time to prepare Nell for the situation.

"That's enough time. Tell Hetty that we send Nell in and that she should prepare as much trackers as possible."

"Are you crazy, Callen?"

"She is his mother."

"And they want her, so hell no."

"We want Lucas and the other children out of there as fast as possible." was Callens response.

"That's not the way. You know how we work with hostage situation?"

Now Callens anger starts to rise, of course he knew. "And how many times does that end well?" He looked with a hard expression at his partner, before he adds. "I won't let that happen to my son."

It took Sam am moment to process that and then his face fell. He didn't expect that. "What are you meaning with your son?"

"Nells son is also my son … and before you ask I only found out today."

The entire time Nell was silent. She let Callen take the lead and simply followed the conversation. As he declared he wouldn't let anything happen to his son, she looked at him. In his face she read that he was death serious, about it. That made her happy, because even if the situation would end badly for her, her son would have a father, who would do anything for him. So she could kiss him here and there, but it's neither the time nor the place for that.

After Callens confession silence took over and the tension was so thick, that you could have cut it. Minutes' walk by without any word and neither Nell nor Callen wanted to say anything. They both silently agreed that Sam has to accept their suggestion on his own without pressure. Sam sighed, but what he said neither of them expected. "So she is that Nell." They both didn't know what he means by that, but they didn't have time to process that as he adds. "Good, but G you have to talk to Hetty."

"No problem. We see you in OPS in 20 minutes." Callen answers and Sam nods before the Screen becomes black again. Callen turns to Nell at looks into her eyes. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I hope so do." she confesses and Callen takes her in his arms again. He holds her tight for a moment, before he let go of her, but not entirely. He still holds her hand, as they walk back to his car.

* * *

After 20 minutes they were back in the garage of OSP. They both got out and Callen takes her hand again. He wanted to reassure her that he would be there for her all the way, but also himself that she could make it. She needs the comfort and likes holding his hand. Before they enter the building Nell stops him.

"Callen I need your phone."

"What for?"

"I want to make a video message for Lucas to reassure him that he could trust you." Oh, ok. His confusion must be written all over his face, because she added. "Lucas didn't trust easily. He would never go with you without my reassurance that he can trust you."

Interesting he didn't even met his son once, but his son has trust issues like him. He would do anything to gain his trust. He needs his trust in him. So he gives Nell his phone and she walks a bit further away. He gives her privacy, so that she could prepare as message for their son. She needs this moment alone.

After a short time she returns with his phone. He puts it in his pocket, takes her hand again and together they enter the building and went straight to Hettys office. Callen saw that she wasn't pleased to see them back again. But she has to live with it and with their plan. "Mr. Callen, Miss Jones why are you back here?"

"Hetty we don't have time for a discussion. We are sending Nell in, in exchange for Lucas and the other hostages."

"And that's the reason why you not in charge of this investigation." Hetty points out.

"That might be true but Sam already is on board." Her face hardens a bit. She didn't like that her newest team member would be send in, without any experience as a field agent. Callen liked that as much as she does, but he didn't see another option. He would move heaven and hell to get her back.

Hetty didn't respond. "Hetty please let me do this, considering I am the reason that he is in this mess in the first place." Nell said in a soft, but pleading voice. It touched Callens heart, how much she cared for their son.

"I don't like this, Mr. Callen."

"I am with you on this one, but what other option do we have." He let her think about that for a moment. She didn't have another solution. She stands up, went to her filing cabinet and opens it. She looks through her files, it took her some moments to find, what she is looking for. A look at the file confirmed that it's the right file, before she handed it to Callen.

"Ok, Mr. Callen, but you let Mr. Hanna handle the situation and please read this."

He nodded. It was clear to him that Sam would take the lead, because he figured as soon as Nell was in there, their son would need all his attention. He wouldn't let him out of his side. Not only for his sanity, but to keep his promise to Nell, that he would protect Lucas. He would work from the side line. He was curious what he will find in this file.

"Miss Jones please, follow me."

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW - edited 01/17/18**_


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own NCIS LA

 **Chapter 3**

Nell followed Hetty into the armoury. She was some steps behind her boss, as she enters, Hetty was already in her drawer for espionage equipment. It was open and she searches for something. "Ah, here it is." she said as she found it.

Nell was a little bit taller than Hetty so as she stopped beside her and looks over her shoulder. She has an old amulet in her hands. As soon as Nell thought for what she would need it, Hetty turns around and looks at her. "This Miss Jones is a family heirloom. Inside you could put a picture and it comes with a tracker. So if you have a picture of Lucas we could put it in there."

"I have some on my phone. I think we could print one out." Nell walked to the PC, hooked her phone to it, searched for a picture of Lucas and printed it. Then she turned back to Hetty again. "Not the average thing with a tracker."

"Yeah that's right, but for undercover operations you need to hide everything you can, especially if you lost the obvious ones."

"Understood."

"I give you as well a pair of earrings and a brooch. The earrings make it possible for us to hear everything you hear and with the brooch we have eyes in there as well." Hetty handed her the equipment and Nell put the pieces on. There are very beautiful in her eyes, old-fashioned or vintage, as you call it today. The sight into the mirror told her that they look nice on her. They don't look unfitted with her black skirt, the white top and the black cardigan.

"Thank you Hetty."

"I hope you know what are you doing?"

Why is everyone asking her that particular question? Of course she is not quite sure whether it is the right decision, but as a mother for her it is the only decision. Her brain is working on different scenarios, what possibly could go wrong. That's her way to prepare for such situations and if possible to avoid them. "Not quite, but I have to do this." Nell honestly answers.

"Miss Jones can I ask you a question?" Hetty ask while Nell walks to the printer to get the picture in shape with the scissors. It took her only some moments to put in to place. "Of course!" Nell replies.

"How did Mr. Callen react to the news?"

A good question, Nell thought a moment about it. He was shocked at first, which was natural, who wouldn't be. But he accepted the fact that he is a father relatively easy, which surprised her a little bit. In his face she couldn't find a lie or better a cover up for his true emotions so she believed him. To test this theory they have to see, how he would interact with Lucas after her son founds out, that Callen is his father. It would be a long time, before he trusts him, but she is sure that they would get there eventually. Especially because Nell believes that Callen would do everything he could for Lucas that was clear in his promise. But should the mission go south, he would need as much help as he could get.

"Shocked but he was open to the idea of being a father."

"Good. I would have accepted nothing less." that sounds promising. Nell would be interest in hearing more about that, but this mission or better Lucas comes first.

"Could you do me a favour?" she asks Hetty and as answer she simply nods. "If this mission goes south would you help him and Lucas?" It may be a surprise to ask such a favour from your boss, but Hetty wasn't only the boss of the team, she also was some sort of mother to them. Nell learned that after only a month of working for her. For Nell it was the only logical conclusion to ask this form Hetty and nobody else.

Without thinking about it, Hetty declared. "Certainly Miss Jones, but you're not allowed to get hurt in any way." That conjured a smile on Nells face. Not only because she offered her help. But Hetty accepts her as part of the team, as part of her family. Because not only the team sees her as mother, she also acts as such as and she would protect her family with all matters necessary. This includes Lucas now more.

"Do I need anything else?" Nell asks Hetty to ease the tension a bit. Especially because Nells was emotional unbalanced today.

"Oh yeah, before I forget I have special boots for you. They have a tracker in their heel, but they also …" Hetty paused and went for the last time to her lovely equipment. She takes a beautiful pair of boots out. But she didn't handed them to Nell, instead she demonstrated that if you stamp hard on the heel a knife jumps out of the tip of the shoe. "Have an extra touch. As you can see they are equally beautiful and functional. You should have a way to protect yourself if necessary."

"Good to know." she answers, takes the boots and changed from her shoes into them. In the end the only thing missing is the amulet, so she puts it around her neck.

"We should head back." with that said they walk to the operation centre.

* * *

Callen watched Nell walk away with Hetty. He knows that Hetty would do everything to protect her agents or in this case her analyst, so Nell was in good hands. As soon as they were out of sight, he walks to the operation centre to plan their move. On the way he opens the file Hetty handed to him. It is the personal file of Nell.

He starts reading it and is impressed by her achievements in her short life. She finished her master degree before she was twenty and was hired by the FBI after graduation. But her extra training curricular fascinates him; she knows how to fight with weapons and without them. Good, so she could defend herself if needed. A handwritten note on the end told him, that Nell wants to become a field agent. We would see about that, he thought to himself.

While he was reading the file, he entered OSP, the whole team was there and as soon as he entered the discussion died down. They look at him with curiosity, interest, happiness and sadness as well. He guessed that Sam had spilled the beans. Awkward.

No one of the others said a word. To ease the tension and bring the problem at hand back in the room, he said. "Guys focus. As soon as this is over we could discuss the situation and you could make your jokes, but now we have more important things to do. Are we clear?" he asks them and looks into everyone's face, they all nodded in understanding. Good.

He never said that he would participate in that discussion. No, his feeling, his thoughts and more important his life are part of his secrets. Only Sam as his partner would see or hear of them, but only because he would bug the hell out of him. How Nell fits into this life was a question for later. As the mother of his son, he has to trust her somehow, but how much and how easily that's going to happen depends on time. Even if the trust issue is a problem now, he sees them both as his family, so he figures the rest would come naturally. It was also clear to him, that Deeks would make as much jokes of this as he can, but he doesn't have a problem with being part of a joke. That's something he could live with.

"What do we have so far?" he asks his team. "Why is di Angelo not in prison? And what does he really want to achieve with this situation?"

"I checked in with the prison. They told me, that he and two others from the cartel escaped four days ago." Kensi answers the first question of Callen.

"Ok. What else do we know?"

"According to the visitors log at the prison, he had monthly visits from a psychological therapist. I peaked into his files and found out that the FBI wanted to turn him against his cartel, but the Doc was against it. According to him di Angelo displayed revenge tendencies towards the agency, especially to the team that got him into prison." Eric answers while he shows the team the particular elements of the file, so they could read it for themselves.

That wasn't what Callen wanted to hear. Nell was in more danger then he believed. But they don't have another option, not with the short timeframe. So they have to stick to the plan. "Ok, where are we with the realization of the plan?"

"I have talked to di Angelo. Besides Nell he wants an untraceable car." Sam answers and looks at his watch. "He expects them during the next 60 minutes. The drive to the centre takes 30 minutes so we should get going in the next 15 minutes to have some time on site. I will drive it there."

"I arranged the car and we have a live feed in the centre until he would leave with Nell." Eric continues.

"Kensalina and I will follow the car after they leave." Deeks drops in and gets a punch on the shoulder from Kensi for the nicknaming.

"And I will follow them per kaleidoscope as well. As long they are on the move we would have eyes on them." Eric said.

"Good plan so far. Hetty equips Nell with trackers at the moment. Hopefully then we can lost her."

"I put two trackers on Nell." Hetty said as she entered with Nell into ops. Two is not enough, what if she loses them both, Callen thought. "One of the trackers is inside of the amulet and the other one on the boots. They have a special extra." she said to Nell with a mischievous grin and wink. Callen figured that they are part of her espionage equipment so Nell has a hidden weapon on her, good. Hopefully she doesn't have to use it. "We also will hear and see was she is seeing. Mr. Beale her are the frequencies of the trackers and for the feeds as well."

"Thank you Hetty. Sam you should follow the car as well." Callen adds to the plan.

"I fought I be at the scene and you would do that, G."

"No, I will stay on site and take care of situation and of course of Lucas." he declares. His partner was impressed that he stepped up to his responsibilities. That he read in his body language. He was thankful for that, but he also was afraid, how the situation between him and Lucas would play out.

"So we have all the bases covered?" Hetty asks the team. They all thought about it and simply nodded. They didn't believe and hope that they have missed anything.

"Good then let's go, bring the children and Lucas home."

"Nell you drive with me." Callen said.

They all went through the armoury to the garage. All besides Nell put on their gear that includes a vest, the weapons as well as an earwig. Callen put it in his ear, but didn't activate it now. He wanted to speak with Nell in private before the mission starts. Five minutes later they were on the move.

* * *

Callen tries to concentrated on the road, but he was nervous and that for more than one reason. He was nervous as team leader to send a team member into an unclear situation, especially in this case because she isn't a field agent. That's a situation he can't control and he hates to lose control that means that he is helpless. And the other reason is Lucas himself, he was nervous about meeting him. It wasn't a normal feeling for him. He tried to put in the back of his mind. He needs a clear head for the mission. That's the only way he could keep his promise to her and their son.

He wasn't the only one in the car, who was nervous. Nell was it as well. This would be her first attempt as a field agent and her head told her, that it could be in the end the reason for her to became an agent or not. But she shrugs it off, because nothing could be less important than her goal at the moment. Her focus was Lucas. She thought about his first step, his first word and his first laugh. He was her happy place and she tried to bring the memories back to help her focus during the mission. She goes in there for him and she will come back for him.

"Nell I know you can handle yourself, but don't play hero." Callen breaks her free of her thoughts. She thought a moment about what he means by she can handle herself and her brain reminded her of the file Hetty had given him. It must have been her personal file with all her information's and that includes her CV.

"Of course I will not."

"Good. We will get you out, I promise you that."

"I know."

"And I will take care of Lucas in the meantime. So just concentrate on the situation at hand and focus on your training." he looked at her as he said that. He was death serious about this. Lucas was important to him and he didn't even meet him jet. Nell was intrigued by this man, he has completely surprised her in the past hours and she was more than happy, that he was open to Lucas as his son.

He looks back at the road. She will focus on her training, because that's her lifeline and her way to survive this. The changes of survival are better because of her training her analytical brain told her that. But she has to make sure that her son is in good hands and for that Callen needs some pointers. That's simply logical to her. "I will. … You should know that Lucas love his teddy bear, he sleeps with …"

"Nell stop. Nothing will happen to you." Callen interrupts her. He didn't like the way this conversation is going. It sounded like a farewell. But he isn't ready to let her go this way. Lucas needs her and God he needs her to handle the situation as a parent. She is his mother, he may be his father, but he had no plan on, how to be a parent. So he tries to reassure her that they could get out of this on top. "I know you can do this, so trust your training."

"I hope so as well and I will, but you know as well as I do, that every moment something could happen. Lucas is the best example for that. And I want to give you some pointers to be ready." She wants to come back to her son, but you can't control the future. One step in the wrong direction could let to a completely different outcome. All it takes is one domino. She wants to give him the important pointers so he has a change to connect with his son faster and easier.

Callen thought about that and he knows she is right. He also could see that it would ease her nerves and that she needs a clear head. So why not and to be true to himself, his is also curious about Lucas. "Ok go on." he said, because the curiosity got the better of him.

"As I said before he sleeps with his teddy every night. It is the only way you can get him to sleep. He calls him "Cabby". You also need gentle classic rock to get him to bed. I don't know why, but it is the only music he likes. He interacts with new persons in his own way, he didn't talk much and he is shy, like he wants to read the person before talking to them. He loves eye contact that makes it easier for him. I would say he is in some way empathically towards others to get a feel for them. Don't pressure him, he will take his time, but he will come around. But he doesn't trust easily. His favourite breakfast is Lucky charms and he loves if you read him a story." now she was in tears. She loves her son. "But the most important thing is, that you don't let him eat nuts, he is allergic to them and if he just eats one tiny piece of it, he gets problems with breathing."

It was nice for Callen to learn all this things about his son. There are some similarities between him and his son, the biggest one, that they both don't trust others easily. That is a good thing the world is a bad place, his own childhood is an indicator for it. He also likes classic rock very much. It is good to know not to feat him something with nuts.

To comfort her Callen takes her hand. It is nice to hear her talk about Lucas; he was her world that was clear to him. Good a kid needs parents, especially his mother. He hopes that he would have a good relationship with Lucas as well. "Thanks for sharing, but I believe that I will learn them from him and you will be there to watch It." he tried to ease the tension in the car.

After 10 minutes they were at their destination. The rest of the drive they were silent. As soon as they parked, Callen looked at her and said. "Nell you can do this."

"Yeah."

"Good. So here we go." with that they got out and Callen activates his earwig. "We are in position." he declared to the others. The others confirmed their position as well.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW - edited 01/17/18**_


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own NCIS LA

 **Chapter 4**

It was time. Callen takes Nells hands, made her look in his eyes and said. "See you on the other side. I will watch over Lucas."

"I know." she kissed him on the cheek, because she is grateful that he is here for them, here for Lucas. She smiled one last time at him, squeezes his hand and with a deep breath she walks to the entrance of the centre.

"Tell him, that he has to release the hostages as soon as I am in front of the centre I will only enter it if they are free." She spoke to nobody else, but she knew the others could hear her. It was a risk di Angelo probably wouldn't take, because who would guarantee that he gets what he wants, if he releases his leverage and didn't get a new on with her as a hostage. "If he refuses tell him that he has my word that I will enter."

She looked at Callen to make sure that they got the message. He nods in her direction to signal his understanding. Good, let's get this over with. She takes the last remaining steps to the entrance and in front of the stairs she comes to a stop. Now she started waiting and hoped it wouldn't take long.

As response the door opens and di Angelo comes into view. He takes a step towards Nell with his gun pointing at her. But out of side for the snipers the police set up. "Miss Jones, how nice to see you." he said sarcastically with an evil smile.

She tried to be nice and for that she has to bite her tongue, she knows that sarcasm on her side wouldn't be a good idea. At the same time she wouldn't be afraid of him. Fear wouldn't get her anywhere. She is and always will be a strong person with a strong will and as long she holds on to herself she somehow can control the situation at least a bit. "Let's get this over with. Let the kids go."

"You didn't ask nicely."

So she added. "Please."

He laughed at her. "As soon as the hostages are out, you get your tiny ass in here or I pull the trigger."

She nods. She wouldn't play hero. Even if the snippers, the probably were stationed somewhere around here on the buildings, could take him out, she couldn't and wouldn't risk it. To get out of this alive is more important to her, because of Lucas. He seems satisfied by her cooperation, turns his head a bit and yells at the hostages "GO."

Nells view at the centre was limited, because she only could see what was directly in front of her. The day care teacher didn't hesitate after di Angelos demand, she immediately yelled at the kids to get up and run. As soon as the word left her mouth, the kids started slightly to panic, but they got up and started running without thinking. The kids didn't look up in which direction they were going, they simply look at the ground, like their instinct told them to keep their heads down.

So Nell saw Lucas as he run out of the centre, but he didn't see her. Good, so he wouldn't come running to her and in series wouldn't get caught up in the situation for longer. The sight of him made her smile a bit. It warmed her heart to see him save and she knew that he would be okay. Callen would made sure of that, that told her, her intuition. She hoped that he and Callen would get along. Now she can focus to get out of the situation herself.

The last person, who left the centre, is the day care teacher. With that Nell took a deep breath, climbed the stairs and enters. She steps in an unclear future and her brain is already working on possible solutions for her new problem, but for that she needed more information's. As an analyst information is everything, because the more you know, the merrier can surprise you.

* * *

As Callen heard that di Angelo yelled go over the radio, he immediately looked for the kids, who came storming out of the centre. He searched the crowd for Lucas and found him as he passed Nell. He didn't look around, only at the ground, like he tried to be unseen; the other kids did the same. His body language told Callen that he was afraid.

As soon as the kids were out of the centre Nell entered it. With a heavy heart he watched her go. But he would get her back for Lucas. "Keep an eye on Nell. I get Lucas." he told his team. They all responded with understanding.

Lucas and the other kids were running towards the police officers. They took them into care and brought them to their parents. It was time to get his son.

An officer picks Lucas up from the ground as Callen was on his way towards him and went with him in the direction of a blonde woman. Callen guessed that she would be a social worker; he hates them so he speeds up his pace. No-one else besides him would take Lucas home. He got to the woman at the same time as the officer.

"Miss Laurens, I give Lucas Jones in your custody." he declared in an official voice and puts Lucas down. He didn't look up and ignored the adults. Callen protectively steps in front of his son, puts a hand on his shoulder and keeps him by his side.

"That is not necessary officer. I take care of him." Callen said.

"And who are you?" she asked in a hard voice, instead of the officer.

He showed her badge and declared. "And I am his father." He didn't give her his name, because outside of NCIS he always wears a cover identity, because Mr. Callen simply doesn't exist. The police offices didn't interfere in this situation and simply walks away. Good, Callen hasn't the nerve to deal with a cop and this lady at the same time.

She was not impressed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "How convenient Mr. but according to the birth certificate no father was named."

He didn't thought about that, but it was clear, he didn't told Nell his last name back then, so she wouldn't knew, which name she had to put on the birth certificate. But as soon as this is over, they would change that, because he wanted that his name on the certificate as the father. Maybe they could talk, about a name change, but that's a discussion for later.

"That may be true, but I am his father and I am taking him with me." As a child that grew up in foster care and with it in the system, he has his problems with social workers. But before she could discuss his statement with him, he asked her a question, because he knew a solution to this problem. "Who are you and for whom you work?"

She was a little blindsided by that, but recovered fast. "I am Emily Laurens with child care service in the State of California and as my duty I am taking Lucas with me." She tried to take his hand, but Callen didn't let this happen.

"Thanks." he told her, before he spoke into his earwig, while he stared her down not to touch his son again. She must be intimidated because she didn't try again. Practise as a federal agent comes in handy. "Hetty can you talk with child care service about Lucas, please. The social workers name is Emily Laurens and she refuses to give Lucas into my custody." with every word of Callen her face fall, but he ignored it.

"Certainly Mr. Callen." Hetty answers.

Emily Laurens stands across from him with an annoyed look as well as shocked one on her face. She didn't know what would happen next. Callen wasn't interested in a discussion with her. He guessed that she would learn soon enough. His priority was Lucas. So he got down on his eyelevel and looks at him, he was still looking at the ground.

With a soft voice, he tried to get his attention. "Hey buddy. How are you doing?"

Slowly Lucas raises his head to meet Callens eyes. He looked at him with a frighten face, but also sceptics. His stare felt like his son was directly looking into his soul. Callen was curious what he would find their and hoped that he couldn't see, how damaged his father is. He wants that he will try to trust him, so he waited till he said something, because pressure wouldn't be good for Callens case.

They didn't break eye contact, but Callen used the time to look at him to make sure he wasn't injured. Besides from fear, uneasiness and a little bit shaking, he looked healthy. Callen was happy about that. Now he can take a look at the features of his son. He son had red hair like his mother combined with Callens eye colour. All in all a beautiful face to enchant everyone, that was for sure. His son will not going to have problems with the ladies later, Callen thought.

The phone from Mr. Laurens started ringing. Callen tried to hide his growing smile, because he was sure that this would be the call to get his son. He only heard some word of the conversation. "Laurens … Yeah, he is here. … No. … What? … Are you serious? … Understood. … Ok." with that she hang up. Callen felt a slight tip on his shoulder, but didn't change his position or look up for that matter. "Mr. you are allowed to take Lucas with you." she said with angered tone, which she tried to hide but it didn't quite work.

As response Callen simply nods. His attention was still on the young boy in front of him. And finally Lucas found his voice and asked quietly. "I ok … who you?"

"I let your Mom answer that." Callen took his phone out of his pocket, opens it and searches for Nells message. As he found it, he turned the display to Lucas and pressed play.

Lucas looked curious at Nells head, as soon as he saw her, he took the phone out of Callens hand, to get a better view. "Hey baby. I hope you are alright? Do you remember what I told you about your father?" She made a pause like she wanted to give him time to process the question. His answer was a nod to his mother, like he really had a conversation with her and wasn't just seeing a recorded message. "I told you that he didn't know about you, but if he would know, that he would be happy to have you." it was nice to hear her say that. Because Callen really was happy about it. Even if he was scared and unsecure about the situation, he never the less was happy. "Now he knows. The man with this message is your father. His name is G. Callen." with that Lucas looked for a short moment at Callen and then back at the display. "I believe what you want to call him is absolutely up to both of you. So discuss it with him." Callen would let Lucas decide what he wants to call him, he would be happy with everything, but hoped that someday he would get a dad. "Your dad will take care of you for the next time. I have some work to do, sorry, baby. But soon I will be back. I love you my baby boy." with that she sends him a kiss and the message ends.

The immediate response was silence. Callen didn't know what to say so he waited. Lucas on the other hand takes a better look at Callen and again looks into his soul. But now the fear in his eyes was gone it was replaced with something else, Callen wasn't sure what is was. Before he could think about it, Lucas slowly closed the space between them and puts his arms around him. Out of instinct Callen embraces him his arms and picks him up. That was a huge step on Lucas side, after what Callen knows from Nell about him. He buried his face in his shoulder and started crying. It breaks Callens heart to hear and feel his son cry. He held him tighter and draws circles on his back, because he had a really duff day.

After some moments Lucas calmed down and looked up at Callen with big, worried eyes and asked his father. "Mommy coming back?"

"I promise you buddy, that your Mommy is coming back." Callen said death serious.

In his face Lucas found something that told him, that he can believe him. "Thanks Daddy." as Callen heard that his heart skipped a beat. He grows mentally five inches and was proud of it, he wouldn't let his son down.

Lucas must feel a connection to him, than even if Callen was his father, technically he was stranger and his son didn't trust easily. So he must feel something for him that makes him trust him. Callen imagines that it has something to do with a some sort of fatherly bond. He wouldn't over analyze it, but simply be happy that it is the way it is.

To keep his promise to his son and his mother he had work to do, back in OPS. With Lucas in his arms he walks to his car, seats him on the backseat in the car seat, which they had moved from Nells car to his and buckled him up. It wasn't easy to put Lucas down, because he clung to Callen like he was his life line. He didn't want to let go either, he liked to have him in his arms, but it was only for a short time and he would keep him at his side the whole time in OPS.

As soon as he was secure in the backseat, Callen went to the driver side got in, starts the car and slowly drives into the traffic. The traffic was not heavy, but Callen surprisingly drove very slow and concentrates hard on everything. Because he didn't want to risk his sons life, in the blink of an eye he started to worry about his son. If that means that the drive to OPS would take longer, so be it.

* * *

In the meantime Nell was in the centre with di Angelo. He positioned her in the middle of the entrance area. With a gun pointing at her head he stood beside her. "You know why you're here?"

"I guess you need me to get the rest of my old team, because I am the easies target."

"Smart girl." he answers. "Good now we make a trip to our final destination and you will get your old team there."

"And what makes you think, that they would come for me?"

"Your possible torture for information with an eventual death in the end should be motivation enough."

Now Nell has to swallow hard, because she didn't think about that possibility. They would test her limits and she wasn't quite sure, that she could outlive them. But she has to try, for Lucas. He would be her lucky place and the reason, why she couldn't say anything.

"Ok." she said and hoped that she didn't show him any fear. His response on the contrary to hers wasn't gentle, because he hit her with the gun and knocked her unconscious.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW - edited 01/17/18**_


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own NCIS LA

 **Chapter 5**

Since he left the scene he felt anxious, even if they planed it this way. That doesn't mean that the exchange of Nell for the hostages sits well with him. He hates that he didn't has any influence on the situation, but more important he hates to walk away. But his logical connection is to get his son away from danger. Normally he would do everything to prevent danger or harm for his team, but here he puts someone from the outside first, because the situation wasn't normal. It is like he fought an inner battle between his agent and his self as a father which the father in him won. Maybe he didn't know his son well or long for that matter, but since he learned all about him and the current case situation, he automatically put him before his team.

Is that what a good parent would do? He asked himself, but he wasn't quite sure what the answer is. He never knew good parents. Sure Hetty was like a mother to him and Gibbs like a father, but he only got to know them after his childhood was over. So he didn't know if what he did is right, but he still does it, because his gut tells him, it's the right way and Callen always trusts his gut feeling.

Callen was so concentrated on driving through the traffic and thoughts about his current situation, that Lucas startled him a bit as he said. "Music, please." He was so polite. A one year old, who knew that it is important to say please and thank you, 'God job, Nell', Callen thought to himself.

"Any special wishes, I have some CDs or is the radio ok, buddy?" was Callens counter question.

Lucas thought a moment about the question, before he answered. "Radio … please."

"Ok." Callen took a moment to consider which frequency he should activate, before he remembered that Nell had told him, that his son liked classic rock. So he searched for one of those. As he found one, he saw through the driving mirror the growing smile on his sons face. An indicator for Callen that he made a good choice, because he was happy for the moment.

"Thanks." Lucas said and then he added. "Go home?"

"No buddy, we are going to my work place. I have to work."

"Ok." Lucas said and shrugged like it didn't matter; only that he wasn't alone to go somewhere. Lucas had a dreamy expression on his face while he looked out of the window. At least one of them had a good coping mechanism in this situation. Callens mechanism is work and so he doesn't have the luxury to let him get carried away, especially in this situation because Nell counted on him and time was of the essence. Stress is always good for Callen. He welcomed it because he worked better, faster and more efficient in such situations.

After 40 minutes Callen was back in OSP. He parked the car and looked at Lucas, during the drive he fell asleep. He looked so peaceful. Callen hoped that he wouldn't wake him up, while he would take him out of the car seat. He watched him for some moments, before he does it. He enjoyed having his son at his side and was surprised how much. It was an emotion that came naturally to him without any force. But even if he liked to watch him, they didn't have the time for it or better Nell doesn't.

So he got out of the car and walked to Lucas side. Careful not to wake him he unbuckled the belt and took him out. He lightly stirred, but as soon as Callen has his body pressed against his chest, he simple repositioned his head, used Callens shoulder as pillow and slept on. In contrary to Callen Lucas didn't have sleeping problems. Of course that doesn't surprise him, Lucas hasn't lived the life Callen has lived and Callen would do anything he could that it remained that way.

With his son in his arms he entered ops. Some of the agents looked at him surprised and others were more curious. They all tried to get good look at him and the little boy in his arms. The scuttlebutt of him fathering a son must have already gone around. But Callen didn't care, why should he? Yeah, he had a son, but that didn't concern anyone other than Nell or him. Maybe Hetty as his boss, but they could figure the situation out as soon as the case was closed. So he ignored the other agents and their gossiping.

He walked straight into ops and saw that Eric was following the car in which he assumed Nell was in, per kaleidoscope. Good, that means they didn't lose her. Even if he didn't hear anything different over the com, he was glade that they are still on top of the situation.

Hetty stood beside Eric, as the door opened, she turned into Callens direction. "Ah Mr. Callen I see Mr. Jones is safe and sound in your custody. … Good!" she said in a quietly voice. As answer Callen only nods.

"Damn it, we're made." Kensi said.

Not good Callen thought. "How so?"

"I believe he had seen me and Deeks." she declared.

"We were to near. Sorry." Deeks apologizes.

"Don't worry Mr. Deeks. You and Ms. Blye should come back." Hetty ordered. A slightly panic is starting in Callens stomach, not a normal feeling for him. He didn't do panic, he always was on top of a situation, but at the moment he kind feels out of his element. He never figured that that would happen to him. He had seen it in other agents, they had blackouts in situations where family members were involved. He never believed that he someday would feel like they did. But the situation was as already anything else but normal. Callen was certain that he never would have kids and look at him now. He had to suck it up, Nell and Lucas needed him functioning as an agent and he was a good one. That was out of the question and here he can show them, how good he is. He looked at his son and his sleeping form and that helped to supress his panic or better to stay focused. At the moment Nell was important, not Callen.

"Sam do you still have eyes on the target?" he asked in his leader voice. This was his team, he was the leader and he has to act as such. If he functions perfect, his team would also and vice versa.

"Yes I am still on target." he answers.

"Good watch your actions."

"Of course G."

"We will be back in 30 minutes." Kensi declares.

"Maybe you could make a short trip to the FBI Headquarters in LA and speak with Nells old team leader." Callen orders them. They needed information from them and a talk would probably helpful. For more than one reason, first to give them a heads up on the cartel and their actions; second to get to know what a person di Angelo is and third to get a feel for the whole case. It's a way to understand it, because Callen has the feeling that they are missing something or didn't know everything they should.

The problem with other agencies is their lack of communication. Callen trust other agencies only as far as he can throw them. He had worked for more than one agency in his life and knows that cooperation wouldn't be easy to achieve. But he trusts Deeks and Kensi to get it done.

"Roger." Deeks declares in his typical way.

The next point on Callens to do list is to find another angle to approach the situation. For that more knowledge is a good way besides the FBI case files. He needed to know how di Angelo got out of prison and who are the other prisoners were. Maybe they could use them somehow. "Eric, do you know how they escaped?"

"According to the prison ward it was an inside job."

"How so?" Callen interrupts.

"One of the prison guards didn't come to work for his shift. He was responsible for the blackout of the surveillance."

"It is still unclear how they got out. But the fact that only three prisons escaped indicates that it was a well-planned operation to extract only particular persons. Form all the prisoners they were the only three with connections to the cartel." Hetty interjects Eric.

Interesting, the guard must be somehow connected to the cartel as well and he was good in manipulations of technology. They escape is definitely connected to the di Angelo cartel. There are four points of approach at the moment the hardest one is di Angelo, but which is the weakest. They have to find the weakest link of the chain. The guard could be the key, but they should research every one of the other prisoners as well.

"Eric get me everything you can on the other prisoners and the guard, who helped them. Maybe we could use them to get to di Angelo."

"…. Ok." Eric says and walks to his work station to do his magic.

Callen feels that Lucas was waking up, because his breathing got quicker. He opened his eyes, rubbed them and took his surrounding in with tired eyes. In his eyes Callen could read uneasiness, supposedly because of the unknown environment. But at the same time curiosity, the reason for that could be same as for his uneasiness.

Lucas hold of Callen tightened as he looks up at his father. "Hungry." he declares in a quiet voice, like he didn't want to pull to much attention to him.

Before Callen got even a chance to react, Hetty declared. "Of course! Mr. Callen you should find something eatable for Mr. Jones in the kitchen."

"Thanks." Callen says and walked with Lucas in his arms to the kitchen, because he has the feeling that his son, didn't want to be put done at the moment. He needed the security of Callens presence and he was glad that he could give him that. But the longer he carries his son the heavier he got and his arm hurt a bit. He ignored the pain and carried him further anyway, because even if it hurts that doesn't mean it was a burden for him.

As soon as they entered the kitchen and Callen determined that they were alone he put him down. The kitchen is a good place to give his son the chance to get a feeling for the environment before they walk back to his desk. Callen walked to the fridge and open it. As he saw the content he was at a loss, what eats a one and half year old kid? He wasn't sure; expect not to feed him sugar. That probably wouldn't be a good idea. He lived in many foster homes, in some of them were other kids, but they were never younger than 5 years old. So he wasn't quite sure, how to handle the situation. But with a challenge you can rise. For an older kid he would make a sandwich, but would a one year old eat something like that or better could he eat it.

He was at loss, he needed help, scratch that he needed Nell, she would probably knew. She was his mother form birth on, while he simple was a father since today. But she wasn't reachable at the moment, but he has to figure it out somehow, maybe with help from another source. The answer would be Sam, because he was a father as well, but more important he was his partner and would always have his back. But he was quite busy at the moment. As a final resort he could ask Gibbs but he is thousands of miles away and he could only call. Which wasn't a bad idea; he probably should call him later.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost missed that Lucas was standing beside him and that he looked with hungry eyes at the fridge. With a short glance at his father he asks. "Jam sandwich?" after some moment he added with exceptional eyes. "Pudding?"

Ok, a sandwich was an option, good to know. Callen would make him one. His line of thought missed Lucas, he could get his answers directly form the source himself. During a case he didn't ask the secretary, if he has the boss in the integration room. Callen has much to learn, but he could stick to what he knows, use it and adapt it to parenting. A sandwich it is, but what about pudding, that contents sugar, sure not as much as candy, so he probably wouldn't get a sugar high from it. As answer he took the pudding out and gave it to Lucas. "But you eat the sandwich first." he says in a stern voice, while he made it for him.

"Thanks, Daddy." he answered with a smile.

Callen had the sandwich ready in minutes, took a plate and put it on it. "Spoon." Lucas reminded him after he observed what his father was doing. So he reached for one of the drawers and took one out. Instead of giving it to Lucas he took the plate and the spoon in his hands, together with Lucas he walks to the table and there they took a seat beside each other.

He positioned the plate in front of Lucas and encourages him to start eating. Hungry he did that and the sandwich was gone in only minutes. As dessert Lucas opened the pudding. As Callen tried to feed Lucas he said with seriousness. "Alone, 1 year." So Callen gave him the spoon and watched Lucas as he started to eat the pudding. He wasn't quite perfect, because the food not only was in his mouth, but also around it. But nevertheless Callen was proud that his son could eat alone and had to smile at that.

In contrast to the sandwich Lucas took his time eating the pudding. Every spoon was a treat for him. After he was done Callen cleaned his face and handed him a glass of water. In on fast gulp he downed it. That made Callen laugh as he refilled the glass. Once again he gave it to his son, now he only took short ones, like his main thirst was already taken care of.

This little domestic scene was nice but Callen knows he had to go back to work. He decided that it probably would be a good idea, to work form his desk. This way Lucas could play beside him on the couch while he works. So he took the hand of his son and together they walked to his desk. The uneasiness after waking up was gone, but Callen could feel that Lucas was tense. He figured that it has something to do with his trust issues, but he didn't press that matter.

As he entered the pull ben Eric was running down the stairs in his direction. "I got some of the information you required." with that he activated the big screen. "The names of the prisoners are …"

But before he could get any further Callen interrupts him. "Give me a moment." and with a glance at Lucas he signalled him that he would try to occupy his son with something to do. Because he didn't liked the idea that Lucas would hear everything they discussed, he was innocent and it should stay that way.

Eric nods in understanding. Naturally Callen didn't have any toys at work, why sould he. But improvisation was one of his strong suits. He had blank paper and many colourful pens. "Lucas do you want to draw something?"

Without long thinking he nodded. So Callen set him up at the couch. As soon as the paper lied on the table Lucas took a seat and started drawing with one of the pens Callen put beside it. That should keep him occupied for some time. With a nod in Eric's direction he ordered him to go on.

"So the other prisoners where Roberto di Angelo, a cousin of Lorenzo di Angelo and his second in command … and Alexander di Marco, a known smuggler and a business partner at that time."

"Ok. What about the guard?" Callen ask, because that would be his starting point.

Eric looked defeated as he said. "So far nothing?"

"Nothing, how is that possible? He should be in their employee database."

"I thought so too, but I think they wiped the database. I don't know by whom, but I will try to find an answer. But for now it looked like the guard never existed."

"Ok." It was frustrating. Every time Callen thinks they have a good starting point somehow, he loses the ground beneath his feet. It feels like a scavenger hunt.

"But I believe that di Marco is the weak link." Eric says hopefully.

"Why is that?" Callen asks Eric.

"He is a local. Besides their business deal he has no other connections to the cartel. He is not part of their family and he has a slightly gambling problem. I think we could find him at a racetrack."

"Good idea, try to find him?" Callen ordered him. Hopefully he would be successful.

"Already on it." with that he walked back into ops and Callen started his own working approach.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW - edited 01/17/18**_


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own NCIS LA

 **Chapter 6**

Sam was still following the black SUV with Nell in the trunk. He hoped she was ok. Even if he knew her just for a brief moment he liked her. She was unconscious as di Angelo put her in the trunk at the day care centre. His distance to the car was bigger than Kensis and Deeks. He was as far away as possible. So that he only saw the backlights in the distance.

He followed them for over an hour now and wasn't smarter, where their trip was going. Something is necking in his mind, he had a feeling that di Angelo at the moment is simply driving around without a destination in mind, like he tried to shake all tails he could have. But Sam wouldn't let that happen.

The day was quite interesting. He learned that Callen has a child and with their new analyst of all persons. That was a shock, but not only for him, but for Callen as well. But Sam saw that Callen liked her, that he stepped up and wanted to be a father for his son, that was a good development in Sams book. It was easy for him to make the connection to the 'Nell' Callen had called while he was in the hospital after the shooting. He never told his partner about it, because he knew that his partner would deny everything. If he didn't want to talk about something, then he didn't. Pressure only leads to the opposite and that means Callen closes himself off.

So he let it slide, but now he will talk about it, as soon as this case was closed. Of course they have to talk about the whole situation. Sam was proud that Callen stepped up to his responsibilities as soon as he learned about Lucas. It was out of character for Callen to let Nell get in there without trying to get her out as fast as possible. But the situation wasn't normal and Lucas security was more important than Nells, a point where Nell, Callen and Sam see eye to eye.

In the distance Sam saw that the car makes a left turn, but there wasn't a street in the distance. Maybe he entered a building, which could mean that they have reached their destination. As Sam got nearer he saw that it was a garage. "Damn it." he cursed. He has to park outside and approach the building per foot. Not a good idea without a partner or without back up at all. But what other choices does he have.

Neither, so he parked the car in walking distance to the entry, but not too near to make di Angelo suspicious should he have seen Sams car somehow. He got out and started walking. "Eric?" he asked into the com.

"Yeah." was the short reply.

"di Angelo has entered a garage. I follow him without a car."

"Ok, do you need help?" Eric asks.

"Just keep an eye on whom and what gets out."

"Roger, roger." he declares.

Shortly after Sam entered the building he raised his gun and walked to the first floor. According to the general plan the garage has five floors. Alone and on foot that could take a while, but he didn't have that much time. So he started a silent run in bowed stance for cover, while he scanned the area for the SUV.

It took him 10 minutes for the first two floors. He couldn't work faster, because he wasn't the only visitor besides di Angelo. No the garage was totally booked and people were walking to or from their cars. He has to make sure that the civilians wouldn't get caught in a possible cross fire. But it costs him too much time and he still has three more floors to search. He continued his quest, while he registered his surroundings to react to possible situation. He speeded up his pace and runs to the next floor. Here he also couldn't find the car, 3 down 2 more to go. He found the SUV on the fourth floor somewhere in the back, but it was empty.

"Shit." he cursed. G is going to kill him. He hoped that the trackers would still work. "Eric I lost them."

"What?" was his shocked question.

Sam ignored it, there wasn't time to argue. "Did you see them come out?"

"No one walked out."

Not good. It was like he thought, they must have switched cars. "How many cars left the building since I entered?"

"I counted three."

"Can you find them?"

"Already on it." Sam gave him time to do his work while he looked at the scene for clues, they could use. "Shit" he heard Eric say.

"What is it Eric?"

He took a deep breath, sighs and said. "I don't know why, but the trackers went offline all of a sudden."

'Can this situation get any messier, hopefully not?' Sam thought while he scanned the area. He pictures Gs outburst after they told him that they have lost Nell in his mind. Hopefully he wouldn't react in a typical G manner, go lone wolf on them and take manners in his own hands. But Sam was sure that was wishful thinking. "I head back."

* * *

Groggy and with pain Nell opens her eyes. She was disoriented. For a moment she wasn't sure where she was or what happened. But her headache reminded her of the events form today. She was a hostage of di Angelo and from the looks of it at the moment in the back of a car.

She has no idea, where they are going. A glance out of the back window told her that it has to be a garage. She hoped that Sam, Kensi and Deeks were still following them. But in a garage they could lost her easily and she hoped that that wouldn't happen.

The driver hit the brakes hard as he parked the car. He got out and walked to the back. Nell tried to get ready for a fight, but recognised only now that her hands and feet were bond. She was immobile and to fight in this stage was a problem. Without a chance to change the situation the backdoor opens.

Di Angelo looked at her with an evil expression and said. "Oh, Miss Jones you're awake. How is the head?"

"Bad." she answers with a painful hiss. He hit her hard. The punch on the head hurt like a bitch. Additional she had a headache. Oh what would she do for some Tylenol.

"I am not sorry, but it's only the beginning." with that he drove an injection into her neck. Oh that was comforting. If she had to guess, she would say that it was some sort of narcotic. It worked fast; only moments after the needle hit her skin she started to feel dizzy and to see colours, like she was stoned.

She fought to stay awake, but the drug was stronger. The last thing that happened before she passed out was the change of cars. Ok not so good, she really hoped that the trackers would work. With that hope she drifted away.

* * *

Back in ops Callen was working on his desk to find a way, how they could use de Marco. He wasn't directly part of the cartel and got only sentenced with 10 years instead of 25 like the others. He also was the only one with family or better with children, who he wanted to see grow up. They could use this information to their advantage, if they find him. Eric is currently working on that and Callen is sure that he will sooner or later.

Out of the corner of his eyes he is watching Lucas. He is drawing and has completely forgotten the world around him. A good thing so he wouldn't hear bad news, because good news are rare at the moment. He hoped that he wouldn't hear anything bad, but you never know. In the moment he finished that thought, Eric came running down the stairs. In his face Callen could read that he had bad news, but combined with some sort of hope behind it. Here come the bad news, he never should have thought it, but it was too late now.

"What is it?" Callen asks as soon as Eric was in earshot.

"We have a problem."

"I figured, so go on."

"Sam has lost them in a garage. He guessed that they have switched cars. Only three cars left after he entered. I already search for them. But …"

"But what?" Callen interjects.

"Some moments after Sam found the SUV all the trackers on Nell went offline. My guess would be that they have a tracking jammer to block the signal."

"Damn it." he cursed a little too loud, because Lucas looked up and said to his father. "Bad Daddy."

Callen walked to him, raffle his hair and says "I know bud, sorry." He has to be careful, what he says around his son. The news is worse than bad and he didn't know how they go on from here. Eric sensed his uneasiness. "But I have also some good news." he says and waited for Callen to register what he had said.

"And they are?" Callen ask impatient.

"I found di Marco, he entered the racetrack some moments ago and I believe he will be staying there for some bets."

Oh that is good news. They have to bring him in. The easiest way would be that Sam and Callen would team up to catch him. But what about Lucas, could he leave him here, so that he wouldn't feel left alone. He got on the eyelevel of Lucas and asks. "Hey bud?" and waited till his son looked up into his eyes. As soon as he had his attention he goes on. "Would it be okay if you would stay here with Eric as company while I work outside?"

In his face he could read that he thought about it and he became a little bit sad as he asked. "Come back?"

It broke Callens heart to hear this. "I promise that I will come back." with that Lucas put his arms around Callens Neck and hugs him for a moment.

After he let go of his hold, he whispers into his father's ear. "Ok."

Callens gives him a kiss on the head and looks at Eric. "Keep an eye on him, please."

"Of course, we will have fun together or buddy?" Eric says and looks at Lucas. He glances back and studies him for some long moments. Callen could see in his face that Eric didn't quite feel well with that. Understandable, Lucas had the ability to look into your soul and it feels like he could see all your secrets. It was his form of building a connection with someone that much Callen has learned in the short time with him. Lucas took his time. Callen didn't pressure him, his son needed to figure out on his own whether Eric would be a good company for him or not.

Slowly a little smile started in the face of his son and he answers Eric's question. "Yes."

Good. "Tell Sam that he should meet me there and send us the address to the track." with that Callen walked to his car.

"Okay." Eric screams after Callen, while he took a seat beside Lucas.

* * *

30 Minutes after Sam declared that he had lost Nell, Kensi and Deeks enter the FBI Headquarter in LA. They show their badges at the counter and ask to speak with Nells old team leader. Hetty briefed them on their way. He was the leader since 10 years and personally recruited Nell directly from Collage as their new analyst. But according to Hetty he seems to be a chauvinist; he has problems with females as agents.

In Kensis opinion he is old fashioned and she didn't like his attitude at all. As a female agent she personally knows how hard it is to get accepted by the male population. Not only because you have to work twice as hard as the male agents, but you also have to work against their attitude, that you're not as good as their male counterparts, and you have to prove yourself over and over again to you male partners.

Callen and Sam may not have the same attitude as the FBI guy, but the nevertheless accepted hard work from her, but not because she was female, but because to prove to be a good agent besides her gender. For that Kensi was more than grateful. Since she became part of the team, they took her under their wings, after they saw her potential and she feels like a little sister to them. Sometimes they totally act as big brothers.

Deeks was slightly different; to him she didn't have to show how good she is. He may tease her and their partnership isn't always professional, but he knows that he can count on her and trust her. Since their first case together he knew what Kensi can do and was impressed by her. Of course he wouldn't tell her that in so many words. Deeks knew after they heard about this FBI agent that it would be a bad situation for him. Even if she didn't act like a feminist, so is she always offended if someone called her a bad agent because she is a woman. The confrontation between her and the agent wouldn't be pretty, that's sure for him. It is never good to get on the bad side of Agent Kensi Blye.

To get to Nells old team leader, they had to go through a security check point, before the even could enter the elevators. They showed and disabled their weapons for the security officers, before they went through a metal detector. On the other side stand a guard waiting, who would escort them through the building. The young agent waited for them to get their weapons and went with them through the elevators to their destination in the building. They have the boatshed for such situation, so that they don't have to show OPS to the other agencies.

They were leaded into a small conference room by him and he gestured with his hands that they should take a seat, so they did. He closed the door from outside and stand guard. "I feel like a prisoner before an interrogation." Deeks says.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But we would be also cautions with other agents, but we would mask it with more finesse so that they wouldn't get the feeling at all." She answers with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yes Fern I know, we have style." Deeks laughed and winked at her.

At the moment she wanted to answer the door opens and a grey-haired man walked in. "Hi, I am agent Miller. Sorry that I kept you waiting. What can I do for the NCIS?" He asks, while he looks from Deeks to Kensi and back to Deeks. Kensi didn't miss the devalued glance at her. That pissed her off, but they needed information form the FBI so she had to play nice for now.

So she said with a smile on her face. "No problem" Deeks could see her smile, but he knew that it was a false one. He could see the fury in her eyes, probably because of Millers disapproving glance at her. Yeah, he didn't miss that. After working for only a half year together he knew her true meaning behind her mask on her face. Their partnership was getting closer and he could read her like a book by now, but only because she lets him see, what she wants him to see. Right now he saw anger behind false friendliness.

"What can you tell us about the di Angelo case?" he asks to get them out of here before Miller became a much bigger ass as he already is.

"We could stop the expanding of the cartel to LA with the help of our analyst back then." he answers.

"The analyst was Nell Jones."

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"She works for us now and our current case involves your old case." Kensi said in a stern tone.

"How's that possible everyone we arrested is behinds bars."

"That's where you're mistaken." Deeks points out. "Some days ago 3 of the prisoners escaped that includes Lorenzo di Angelo, Robert di Angelo and Alexander di Marco."

He was shocked to hear that, that was displayed on his face. But he quickly covered it with seriousness, like he didn't want to show them that he was unaware of the situation and says. "If that's the case I have work to do."

"Not so fast." Kensi says cold. "It is a NCIS investigation now."

That pissed him off and he showed it without covering it up. "Why? It was my case back then and so I take the lead now."

"I don't think so. Because first until now you didn't know that the escape happened. Second of all a NCIS agent is involved or better analyst, so we are taking the lead." Kensi said with some emotions. She knows Callen wouldn't give the lead of this case to anyone, because it was personal to him. But besides that, she wouldn't give him the lead as well, she liked Nell. They became fast friends over the last month, they regularly go out for drinks and she didn't trust this buffoon with everything concerning her.

"That's the reason woman shouldn't be agents. They are too emotional." he says without thinking. Not only Kensi was pissed but Deeks also, because in his opinion emotions are not only for women. On the contrary Deeks was very emotional. Simply because Nell was part of their team and his friend, before he could react to that statement Kensi beat him to it.

"Not all of us could have a stick up there ass like you." Kensi said fiercely.

She was so pissed. She would have like to spar with him and show him what a female agent could do with an ass like him. Even if Deeks was pissed he has to chuckle at his partners remark and in her face he saw, that she would have loved to punch him. Man she was pissed.

"Excuse me." Miller says in a hard voice like it was unbelievable to him that someone would criticise him, especially if this someone is a woman. "I deserve a little respect young lady."

'Wrong move.' Deeks thought, that only would end bad for you. While Kensi thought. 'Did he really just call me young lady.' Wow this guy was definitely on his path to get punched. "First of all I am not a child and second respect has to be earned and in my humble opinion you have nothing done which would require that." she mocks him. With that said Kensi crosses her arms in front of her chest and challenge him with her eyes for a reaction.

Deeks really liked to watch Kensi rile up this chauvinistic agent, he only wished he had popcorn. Of course he would interfere if would get to fare, but for now he simply leans back and lets her handle the situation. This guy deserved a lesson in feminism to kick his ass into the 21th century.

But before Miller could react to Kensis remark, the phone in the room started ringing. Miller took the call, after the first words, Kensi as well as Deeks knew what this call was about and who initiated it. "Miller … yeah … What? … But that's my case … I should do what … certainly not … seriously … ok, ok. I do it. … Bye." he hang up angered and even if he was pissed before, he was now at his breaking point. He would explode soon.

Kensi and Deeks waited for him to say something, because they already knew that they have won. It is good to have Hetty on your side. After some moments which he took to compose himself, he turned to them with a stern expression and said. "I am sorry for my outburst Ms. Blye, you are as capable as man for this job." Kensi could see that every word was like torture to him, but he deserved it that his ego got busted. A smile started on her face. She really loved Hetty as her boss. Deeks tried hard not burst out laughing at the scene, she was too bizarre. Hetty was some tough cookie, which you never should cross.

"Ok apology accepted." Kensi declares. "Anything else?"

He gulped before he answered. "Yes, you have the lead for this investigation."

"Good to know." Deeks says.

"I get the files." Miller says and tried to leave the room as fast as possible. After he was out of earshot, the both of them started laughing and say at the same time. "Hetty."

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW - edited 01/17/18**_


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own NCIS LA

 **Chapter 7**

After a short drive Callen arrived at the track. He parked his car; Sam was already waiting for him beside his challenger. Callen contacted Eric per phone. After some rings, he picked up. "Yeah."

"Where is di Marco?"

It took Eric a moment to answer this question. "You find him in Sector 4 in row H on the right side of the track. I send you a picture of him to your phones."

"Ok." they said unison.

As soon they had his location they split up. They would approach him from different directions. In case he got spooked and decided that running would be a good idea. Callen hoped that he didn't have to chase him. He wasn't in the mood. Even if Lucas said that he was ok with him going away for a bit, he felt guilty however. But he pushed his guilt down, he has work to do.

A ping on his phone signalled him that he had received a message. He opens it; it was a picture of di Marco. As fast as they could they walked to the named sector and carefully checked the area for the suspect. After some moments they found him in the crowd. He was so focused on the track, that he saw neither Sam nor him approaching.

As soon as Callen was in reach of the suspect, he made himself known. "Mr. di Marco can we talk to you?"

Startled the man looked at Callen and then at Sam. His eyes screamed flew but before he even could get started running Sam took his arm. "I don't think so?"

"Running will not help your situation." Callen showed the man his badge. "Agent Callen, Agent Hanna from the NCIS." and pointed at Sam. A panic started on his face. No wonder he only got out of prison some days ago and from the looks of it, he probably would go back soon.

"Staying is also not helping. So I am at a tie here and running is the better option for me!" he counters and tries to get out of Sams grip. But as soon as he determined that isn't going to work, he sighed defeated and let his shoulders fall.

"We could help you!" Callen pointed out. Even if he knew that was probably a complete lie he needed him to cooperate. "If you help us." he added after a short break.

"How can I possible help you?" he asks them.

"For that conversation we need a more private atmosphere." Sam declares.

"So you have to come with us." Callen finish the sentence for his partner.

"And why should I?" di Marco asks.

"Because at the moment, we are the only friends you have." Sam states matter-of-factly.

"You can come willingly or we have to force you." Callen says.

For a moment there was silence between them. They could hear the noises from around them, but they didn't speak. It looked like di Marco tried to calculate his chances of escape. Defeated he has to accept that he had no other option. "Lead the way."

With that they started walking. They didn't have to make a scene to get him into their custody, that's a plus. After some minutes they were at the parking space. Callen watched as Sam cuffed di Marco to the car door. They drive in two cars and Sam wouldn't have back up should di Marco got the idea to make a run for it and try to disturb his driving.

"I see you in the boatshed." Sams says to Callen while he gets in the car. As answer he simply nods before he follows his partner.

* * *

They arrived at the boatshed within five minutes apart. As Callen enters he sees Sam putting di Marco into an interrogation room. Before he follows him he needs to make a call.

"Yeah." Eric says after a moment.

"How is Lucas?" he asks him. He was worried that his son would feel uneasy without him and that's not a feeling Callen likes.

"He is good. At the moment he is napping."

"Really." Callen didn't figure that his son would fall asleep in an uncertain area for him.

"Yeah he fell asleep while he still was drawing. I put him on the couch with a blanket after I was sure that he wouldn't wake up." Eric says somehow proud. Lucas must have fought hard to stay awake, but exhaustion won in the end.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Are you still following the cars?"

"… only two of them. I lost the red Lincoln somehow and I have the feeling that's the car we need."

Wonderful, now they don't know where Nell is. "Fantastic." he declares pissed.

"Sorry. I am working on the registration of the car. Hopefully I am lucky soon." with that Callen hung up. He hoped that Lucas would sleep until he was back in OPS. At least this way his son wouldn't feel lonely without him there.

"So how do we play this?" Sam asks him as he come back.

"Bad cop and bad cop." Callen says and points first at Sam ant then at himself. One thing is for sure; Callen was way worse than Sam ever could be.

"Ok let's see what he knows." Sam says, walks to the interrogation room and Callen follows him. To play their parts Callen would let Sam lead the way and act in his role as soon as the situation would present itself. After five years as partners they know, how the other one works without a game plan. Di Marco looked up at them as they enter the room. Sam took the seat across from him, while Callen leans against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Nobody of them spoke a word. Sam wants that di Marco breaks the silence, to show him who, is in control. Di Marco on the other hand waited that they started the interrogation. As the silence grew too much for him, he asks defeated. "What do you want to know?"

The serious expression on Sams face changed a bit as he said in a steady tone. "di Angelo."

"I don't know anything." he says a little too fast, an indicator that he knows something. If Callen wasn't mistaken he could see fear in his eyes. Not a good sign if a criminal is afraid of another one. He is frightened for Nell. He wanted to interfere, but it wasn't quite the moment for his actions. Just one more little push is needed.

Sam ignores di Marcos statement. "Let's start at the beginning. How did you escape?"

"I don't know?"

"But you're still free, how is that?" Sams says sarcastically.

"That may be true, but I don't know how?"

"And what do you know?" Sam rephrases his question.

He needed a moment to think about the question, but also to stall his answer. But he knew that he isn't going out of here without answering it. Finally he says. "I was woken up in the middle of the night by Lorenzo; he almost dragged me out of my cell. Why I don't know, even if I didn't know why he came for me, I followed him anyway. Hey what can I say I wanted out of there, freedom baby. With the help of a guard, whom I have never seen before, we left the prison and run until we arrived in the city. There we parted ways, because 3 moving targets in 3 different directions are harder to track."

"They let you go after they helped you escaped a federal prison with them." Sams states unbelievable. Callen simply watches the interaction and makes his own guesses. His gut is telling him that they were missing something. Di Angelo wouldn't break him out if he didn't need him. The question was, what for?

"Yeah."

"Do you have to say anything else?"

"No." was his short answer to Sam's question, but he looked away from Sam and Callen. An indicator that he was lying, both agents were sure about that.

Now was it time for Callen's stage entrance. His expression hardens; he steps behind di Marco and bends his body so that he was directly beside his face. In a tone which was equally stern, seriously and scary he asks him in low voice. "Do you know the expression on the bottom of the food chain?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It means that you are replaceable for the cartel and do you know what a drug lord does with a snitch." he continues with some sort of evil smile.

"Hey I didn't tell you anything about di Angelo." he interrupts Callen in a loud voice.

"Yeah, we know that, but they don't and we certainly could tell them that you did."

"You wouldn't do that. You are the good guys." he declares.

"We never said that." Sam states matter-of-factly as he catches on, what his partner is trying to do.

"But …" he starts and stops, because he was at a loss of words. Callen knew that they have him. He took the bait. So he straightens up and says with a smile to him. "You see we are your best chance of survival."

"So you were saying?" Sam asks again.

With a deep breath di Marco answers. "Okay, Okay. Lorenzo told me to stay on call, because he would need my help in the next days."

"What for?" Callen interrupts him curiously.

"I don't know. My best guess is that he wants to smuggle something over the border."

"Has he connected you yet?" Sams asks.

"No." Callen and Sam look at each other as he said that and smile. There it was their good news, which they needed to hear. There was no indicator that he lied about that, so it definitely was good news. They have to keep him secure until di Angelo would contact him.

"I go back." Callen states to Sam and tells him that he would start the protection detail without words. As answer Sam nods. He left the room and contacts Eric. After some moments he picks up, without waiting for a response Callen orders. "Eric we need a team to protect di Marco, because di Angelo needs him for his plans. As you said he is the weak link. Good work."

"Thanks Callen. I am on it."

They both hung up. Callen went to his car and drove into ops.

* * *

The drive back into ops was short. Callen enters the bullpen, greets Kensi, Deeks and Eric, who was still working besides Lucas and he walks directly to him. In the meantime he had finished his nap and was drawing again. As he hears Callens voice he looks up. "Daddy." he yelled and came running to Callen. He caught him and embraced him in his arms.

Tears started in Lucas eyes. As if he had thought, that Callen wouldn't come back. He wouldn't do that to him, but his son didn't know that, he has to reassure him that he would stick around. "Hey buddy. I told you I be back. … Did you have fun with Eric?" He nodded. With that Eric stood up. Callen send him a grateful smile.

"Go home?" Lucas asks him quietly.

"Later buddy. I still have to work. But I stay with you now. Is that ok."

He shrugged. Callen could understand that being here wasn't that funny for a toddler, but he didn't want him out of his side. Or better he wanted him in a secure location, where he trusts the people around him. To make it a little bit bearably for him, he asks. "Do you want to help me?" Even if he didn't was quite sure how jet, he would find something for him to do. The perspective to do something with his dad made Lucas happy and he nods.

"Good." with Lucas in his arms, he walks to his desk to find something for his son to do, while he would do the actual work. Callen was totally oblivious to the looks from Kensi and Deeks. They didn't have seen him around a child before. But they learned that he was a natural and that made them happy. With goofy smiles they watch the two of them interact with each other.

Time flies fast when you have something to do. For the first hour Lucas was working in Callens lap, but then he took his work to the couch and worked from there. He didn't do anything important for the case. Callen simply gave him some old forms, let him search for numbers on in it and mark them. It wasn't much but Lucas had fun, because he had the feeling he was helping his Daddy.

How much time has passed Callen learned as Hetty stood in front of his desk with crossed arms. She declares or better she orders. "Mr. Callen you have to go home?" Callen looked around. Kensi and Deeks must be somewhere else; he didn't notice them walking away. Only Sam, Hetty, Lucas and he were still here. The look on Sams face told him that he was with Hetty on this one.

"Ok?" Callen says questionable. Instead of answering him she points in the direction of Lucas. Again he has fallen asleep while doing something else. Ok, he could see her point, but where should he go with him, he didn't have furniture at his home; he didn't even has a bed for himself or a couch for that matter.

With her Jedi mind trick she must have read his thoughts. "I took the liberty and brought you the keys to Nells apartment. She left them with me. A known territory would be a good idea. … I guess you know the address."

"Yeah and definitely a good idea." he answers. A short glance at his watch told him it was 7 p.m. and Lucas was already sleeping. He didn't have dinner; only eat the sandwich he made for him. That means he has to wake him as soon as they were home. Did he just think of Lucas and Nells home as his home. As fast as the thought came up he banned it.

After he put Lucas to bed, he could work from there. So he packed all the stuff he needs for that and took the keys Hetty was holding out for him. He went to Lucas and picked him carefully up. With him in his arms he said goodbye. "I call you later after I put him to bed." he says to Sam. As answer he nods.

"Good night Mr Callen. We will inform you should something happen."

"Thank you."

* * *

After some short moments he was at his car, put Lucas into his car seat, got into the driver seat and started driving. It took him only 20 minutes to find his way back to her apartment. He knew the way per heart, because he never could forget the night they spend together and sometimes he drove through her street on purpose. With Lucas in the picture he certainly never would. He parked the car; with all his things and Lucas in his arms he approached the door. After some failed attempts to find the right key, he finally opened the door. Not an easy task with Lucas in his arms.

He entered the apartment and felt a little bit like he invaded her privacy by entering her home without being invited by her. He pushed that thought aside, while he closed the door with his foot. With a loud bang she closed and Lucas woke up scarred. 'Damn it', he didn't want to scare him.

"Sorry buddy it was only the door." Callen says to him while he turns on the light in the apartment. Lucas took in the surrounding in and recognition crossed his face. He knew that he was home and was happy about it, but also a little sad. His smile doesn't reach his eyes completely.

If Callen would have to guess he would say that he loved to be home, because it was a secure environment for him. But on the other hand he missed his mother. Home was nothing without his mom. If Callen was true to himself, then he has to admit to himself that he also missed Nell. He didn't know why, but the connection with Nell was something he never had with any other woman before. It scarred him a bit, he wasn't the relationship type, but with her he would like to try. That was definitely a new one for him.

"Daddy down." Lucas takes him out of his thoughts.

He puts him down and he started to run into one of the rooms. "Are you hungry." he yells after his son.

"Yes Daddy." he yelled back.

So Callen walks to the fridge and opens it. In comparison to his own fridge you could feed a whole legion with the food. He was more of a take-out guy, so you only find left overs and beer in his. In this one he also found left overs, but they are home made. His stomach made a noise, he could eat to. He checked the content of the fridge for possible meals and found spaghetti with sauce. After a short inspection he was sure that it was still eatable without causing them any troubles. "Do you like pasta, buddy?" Callen asks Lucas. But he didn't get an answer, so he tried again, but again no answer.

So he closed the fridge and went after him. The sight as he enters the room broke his heart. Lucas was sitting on the floor with his teddy as well as a picture of Nell in his arms and cried. While he sobbed he could hear him whisper. "Mommy." Within seconds he was at Lucas side and scooped him up, held him close so Lucas put his tiny hands around his neck.

"Shh … Lucas I know you miss her, but she will be back. I promise you that." Lucas nodded to that. It took him some moments to calm down. Callen walked with him in his arms back into the living room.

As Callen was sure that he was calm enough, he ask him again. "Do you like pasta for dinner?"

"Please." Lucas says with a hushed tone.

"Ok." he puts Lucas in his seat at the kitchen table and got the food out of the fridge. He put two dishes on the plates and headed them up in the microwave. After five minutes they started eating and Lucas refused Callen's help like with the pudding. It was messy but it looked also funny to see his son have the red pasta all over his face. He snapped a picture from him before he cleaned him up. They finished their meal around eight and Callen guessed that it was already past Lucas bedtime. "Bedtime buddy."

"Story?" he asks hopefully.

"If you like?"

"Please." he almost pleaded with his father.

Who could say no to that? "Ok." and puts Lucas back on the floor. Immediately he went to his room, Callen followed him. As a team effort they changed Lucas into his PJs and brushed his teeth. He was impressed how much his son could do alone already. It was not perfect and he needed a little help sometime, but he wasn't even two yet. This independence reminded him of him, he also likes to do everything on his own.

After Lucas was finished and ready for bed, he went to his shelf and picks out a book. But instead of placing himself on the bed, he got his blanket and with both things in his arms he walks into the living room. Callen watches him while he does that and after he was out of the room he follows him curiously.

As he entered he saw that Lucas has placed himself on the couch and was waiting for him. "Sleep here, not alone." Okay now Callen understood. His son must have guessed that he would stay on the couch and he didn't want to be alone.

"Ok." he says with a smile, but before he took the seat beside him, he gathered his thinks for work. He didn't want to wake him up by getting his stuff. As soon as he sat; Lucas gave him the book and used Callen as a pillow. The smile on Callens face grew wider. With one hand on Lucas back he started reading. Shortly after the first two pages he was out like a light. For a moment Callen took in the sight of his son. To remember it, he took a picture and put the book away.

It warmed his heart to see his son by his side. He didn't knew, that he could feel this way, but he did. His insecurity about being a father may be only that. Something told him that he wasn't as bad as he believed he would be. He liked children and he was a good Uncle to Kamran and Aiden. But there are still things he didn't know and he felt pressured not to disappoint his son, most of all he felt the urgent to protect him at all costs. Within seconds Lucas became the most important person in his live and that scarred him.

He feared to do, to say or simply to be wrong for Lucas. Out of his fears he took out his phone and called a number, he hadn't dialled for a while. Every time he felt like he couldn't see clearly he contacts him and he clears the fog. Even if it was in the middle of the night, he always could count on him. He knew that Gibbs would take the call and would be pissed in the beginning but that would go away fast or so he hoped.

Carefully he got up and positioned Lucas head on the couch and walked out of his earshot. After only two rings, a gruff voice answers. "What?"

"I would say I am sorry but that would violate rule 6, so I only say hi Gibbs."

"G?" he asks curious and a little bit shocked.

"The one and only."

"How can I help you at this god forsaken hour?"

"I have a son." he rips off the bandage. It was always easier to be direct with Gibbs. There was a silence on the other end, like he had to process that statement, before he could react.

"Say that again."

"I have son, a one and a half year old son."

"And you didn't thought about telling me sooner." he said a little bit pissed.

"I didn't know until today."

"Ok and who is the mother?"

"I had a one night stand with her before the shooting … but it's more complicated … because she is now part of my team."

"Another agent, I thought you have a rule against that like I do."

"Yeah and at the moment she is only an analyst."

"At the moment?" he asks curious.

"She wants to be an agent someday should she get out her current situation?"

"Which is?"

With that he told him about the current case and what they got so fare. Maybe Gibbs could help with advice for that too and according to rule 28 you always should ask for it. Gibbs didn't interrupt him, simply listens until Callen was finished and he was grateful for that.

"What a mess." Gibbs pointed out.

"Tell me about it."

"Look at the FBI files my gut tells me that you find the guard in there somewhere."

"Ok. We will do that."

"So … how are you taking the situation with your son?"

As a reaction Callen looks at his son. He was happy, petrified, terrified, clueless and confused all at once, but most of all aimless. His insecurities are very strong, so answers in a whisper. "I am not sure that I am a good father."

"Why?" it was rhetorical question Callen knew that. "Because of your life experience … No I saw you interact with children and as a father I tell you that you can do it. Don't panic because of the possibility of screwing up. That's part of being a parent."

Callen didn't know what to say to that. But he believed Gibbs, because he wouldn't tell a lie to make him feel better. No if he says such things he means them. He heard Gibbs say. "Think about it. Maybe you could came visit with them. Good night." with that he hung up and Callen started to think. He didn't miss that Gibbs said them as if he knew that Callen not only would want to have Lucas in his life but Nell too.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW - edited 01/17/18**_


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own NCIS LA

 **Chapter 8**

After waking up there she felt pain everywhere, but mostly in Nells head. Slowly she opens her eyes. First she couldn't see clearly, because of the drugs, some nasty stuff that's for sure. Likewise it was dark. She didn't know how long she was out and her surrounding didn't give it away either.

Her eyes got used to the darkness quickly and she started to see outlines. She took everything in and her best guess is that she is in a cellar. Indicators therefore were the wet air, no windows, because there was no light form outside shining through and it smelled a bit of fungi. There was also stairs and a door, which of course was closed.

She tried to move but she was still bond. This time she was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room form the looks of it, out of reach from everything that could help her. Before she could start an escape or anything else in that way, she needed to know the whole situation she was in. Her hands were cuffed together behind her back and the metal hurt like a bitch. While her feet were bond to the feet of the chair.

'Perfect, simply perfect' she thought sarcastically. How should she get out of this mess? The requirement was that there would be a way out. It has to be, giving up wasn't an option for her. The best way to start would be to pick the lock of the cuffs but the question is how. She needed her hands to be free to get to next stage of her escape.

Not an easy task. But Nell wouldn't be Nell, if she would back down from a challenge. For every problem there is a solution, at least in her logical mind. She only has to find it, so she starts working on it. Time is a major factor for her. On the one hand it was only a matter of how long it will take her to find a said solution. But on the other hand she doesn't know what will happen in the meantime. So she has to start thinking fast.

While she worked on the solution she looked at her body for other injuries beside her heat. The pain was enormous and that wasn't helping with her concentration. But she had to work through it. She couldn't see any injuries besides her heat, but because of the pain in her arms, she guessed that the metal cut into her skin.

With a deep breath she scanned the room for more useful information's. During her glance around the surrounding she recognised a red dot at the stairs. That sparked her interest and she looked more closely at it. Even if she couldn't see enough in the dark, she was sure that it was some sort of alarm system to notify them should she try to escape. Okay a new problem, but with free hands and out of the chair it was easy to solute for her. That brought her back to her first problem; she has to free her hands.

The alarm system made her a little uneasy. Not because she couldn't break it, because what the use of such a system implicates. Because if they have such a technology available, there was a high chance that they could have a device, which could scramble with transmitter frequencies and that wasn't good. Should that be true, she has to free her hand really fast and soon, that's has to be her first priority. She couldn't relay on the others at the moment, she has to work to get out of this mess by herself. For that she has to trust her training as Callen has told her she should do.

She tested how much she could move without hurting herself with it. She needed to get into the pocket of her skirt. Maybe she has something useful in there. If not, she had to search the room. This would mean that she has to move the chair somehow, either by crawling on the flower with the chair on her back or with little jumps, which was probably more hurtful but at the same time more useful. Both ways would be exhausting enough, especially in her current state.

But first she checked her pockets and hoped that she would find something in there. She bends her body so that she could reach with one of her hands into the pockets. Surprisingly she reached it. It hurt, but the effort wasn't for nothing. She found a hairclip in her pocket. Which reminds her of movies where the protagonist tries to open a lock with such thing, a near impossible task, let's see how far fiction is from the true.

With a secure grip on the clip she got back into a more comfortable position with lesser pain. At the moment she tried to pick the lock, the cellar door opens and a person enters. Nell bet that it would be di Angelo and of course she was right. She didn't know, what would happen now. Only that she has to hold on tight to the hairclip, that's her security policy.

Di Angelo took his time like it was part of his torture, to show her that something will happen to her, but that her panic would rise before he even get started with it. Someone like him you call a psychopath, his FBI profile says as much. He takes pleasure in the pain he cost others. Not a good thought about what was coming. But Nell will not give in. She is a strong woman and hates to be vulnerable. Most of all, whatever pain or how much he would case her, he can't truly hurt her. He already gave away the weapon that could have broken her.

Lucas is save. That was all that matter to her. Di Angelo could try to hurt her, but it would only be physical and that would heal eventually. Hopefully he wouldn't kill her, but she would do everything to prevent that. She has to survive for her son's sake and she already has a some sort of plan of action. As well as a backup plan, because she was sure that Callen and the team would do everything to get her back. The only thing she has to do now is to keep going with plan A until plan B could took place.

Finally he reached the bottom of the stairs and slowly walks towards her. Nell found that very nerving, he believed he had the upper hand, because he is the guy, who called the shots, but everything can happen. She can master the situation, she only has to follow Callen's advice and trusts her training. A little bit away from her he stops and simply looks at her. He didn't say anything and Nell knows what he is doing. He is trying to get a reaction out of her, before he starts to interrogate her. That's interrogation technique 101.

But as said Nell is a strong-willed woman, who was trained for interrogation and she swore to herself that she wouldn't break. It would be hard, but she can do it. So she simply looked back at him. But with the difference that she doesn't try to see him. In her inner mind she imagined Lucas, his laugh, his face and his behaviour.

For some minutes the staring contest continues, but Nell didn't budge. She was in her own head with Lucas. His pissed grunt brought her back to reality. In his face Nell could read that he wasn't pleased that he can't bend her to his will.

So he broke the contest. Nell made a mental not - Nell 1 di Angelo O. "Where do we start?" he says and looks like he had to think about it, before he goes on. "Ah, yeah I forgot. Tell me, how you stopped our expansion and more important could someone else use your work to do it?"

"No." she said in a low, but hard voice.

"That's what I thought or better hoped for." he declares and throw his first punch. He slapped her hard in the face. The impact of the slap made her head smash to the other side, the pain was very intense. After the sharp pain was gone or better lessened a bit, she smelled iron in her mouth. She was bleeding, so she turned and spit the blood at him. That was probably not the best move, but she couldn't resist.

"Oh I like your spirit." She didn't know how to respond to that without being sarcastic. She literally has to bite her tongue, so she wouldn't spit out what she was thinking. He continued after she didn't answer, like he accepted that and says. "But don't worry I will break that. You're not the first one I broke and believe me sooner or later every one of them broke, like you will." he says with an evil smile on his face. Ok, yes the profile of him is more than correct. As a psychopath he not only belongs behind bars but also into a loony bin. "So let's try this again, tell me how you did it?"

"I don't know. It wasn't me."

"Liar, because you see in prison you have much time to yourself and can do so much research. Even if your files form the FBI were confidential I could look them on the net anyway. Your alma mater is very proud of you; they published some nice things about you. So I know that you're very smart. The conclusion is that you are the only one, who could have figured it out. So tell me how you did it?"

"No." was her answer again. She cursed the internet and that it never forgets anything. Of course you can find something about her before she worked for the FBI. Damn it. But she wouldn't betray her own work, her country or her old team.

As anticipated she received another slap. This time form the other side. Like he didn't want that one of her cheeks get jealous of the other one. The sharp pain hit her again, it really wasn't pleasant. Somehow she has to work through it. But her head egg is getting worse and she felt a little dizzy. It was only a matter of time before her body would shout down and she would go unconscious because of the many hard hits. To reduce the pain she focused hard on not losing the hairpin. She didn't want to drop it accidently.

He didn't give her much time to recover from this hit. A moment after he had hit her, he asked again. "Tell me how, woman?"

And again her answer was no. That continued for what felt like hours to her, but it couldn't be that long. But Nell was surprised by herself that she could hold on so long without breaking; because the pain was enormous know. It felt like she had thousands of needles in her face with which she was jabbed again and again and again. But she started to get numb; her body was shutting up, because of the exhaustion and the on-going beating.

Slowly the numbness takes over. She felt that she would fell unconscious any second now. She couldn't fight any longer, she needed rest. Because she knew that this probably wouldn't be the last session, but simply the first one. She only hoped she could hold up until her team would get to her or she could escape. But one thing was for sure, she didn't want to die here. She wanted to live, to be with Lucas, to see him grow up. Eventually to get to know Callen better and probably explore the connection she felt. But her main reason was Lucas. She wants to live for him and with him, with that thought she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

A knock on the door woke Callen up. Out of instinct he scanned his surrounding for imitate dangers. After he was sure that there weren't any threats he realized that the sun was up which was strange. He looked at his watch and determines with a shock that it was almost 9 in the morning. Wow, he slept 9 hours. A glance at Lucas told Callen that his son was still sleeping. The last time such a thing happened was over 2 years ago with Nell. Apparently Lucas has the same calming effect on him as his mother.

A second knock reminded Callen why he woke up, someone was on the door. Carefully without waking his son he got up and went to the door. To his surprise Sam was standing on the other side of the door with a big smile on his face. "Morning partner!"

"What are you doing here?" Callen asks him.

"I am here to wake you."

Ironic, normally it would be the other way around. While Callen was sleeping on Sam and Michelle's couch he was always the first one up. He didn't even need an alarm clock. No, what for, because his entire life he slept only for a short amount of time. It was the first time that Sam had to wake him up, but how did he know? "Why?"

"Hetty send me." was his response. Now Callen was more confused.

"What?"

Sam chuckles before he answers. "You know how late it is?"

"Yeah, 9 pm. So?"

"Normally you are at work even before Hetty arrives and today you weren't there. So she called me to collect you." he pointed out with a smile.

Callen was confused but he let it go. "Ok, come in, but be silent Lucas is still sleeping."

"So why are you not on your way to work?" he asks while he carefully walks into the apartment after Callen closes the door behind him.

"I overslept." Callen answers after some moments of silence. He was sure that his partner would be curious about that, like himself. G. Callen doesn't oversleep. No the insomnia normally keeps him from sleeping. So that he could work on his language skills or was trying to repair some sort of electronical equipment. That he didn't do that would be good for Nell, because even if he tries to fix things, he doesn't really has a talent for it. The equipment normally doesn't work after he finishes with his attempt.

"What?" was Sims shocked expression, but tries not to be loud.

"Yeah, you woke me actually." Callen responses to that.

"Interesting." he says and his smile grows bigger. Callen's reaction was a serious face, without a reaction to his response. Sam chances the topic he knows that here and now isn't the right time for that particular discussion. "I brought you breakfast." and hands Callen a to-go-cup with coffee.

After the first gulp of the coffee Callen felt to wake up. A glace into the bag tells him that there donuts in it. Not quite a breakfast for champions or for kids for that matter. So he gives it back to Sam, who took it bewildered, while Callen walks to the couch. He would cook something for his son, even if it means that they would arrive later than already at work. Gently he whispers in Lucas ear. "Hey buddy time to rise and shine."

Slowly he started to stir, opens his eyes and looks sleepy at his father. "Morning."

"Morning, what do you want for breakfast?" he ask him. Now Sam knows why Callen has given the donuts back.

For a moment Lucas thought about the question, before he answers. "Lucky charms please."

"Ok, bud. But first go wash your hands and face."

As answer Lucas nods as he slowly gets up and walks to the bath room. Sam follows the scene in front of him curiously. He had seen Callen with his kids, but there he was the cool uncle and not the Dad. Which makes a huge difference, but his partner was surprisingly a natural.

After his son got up Callen walks into the kitchen to make breakfast for Lucas and for himself. "Anything new with the case?"

Startled for a moment by the situation at hand Sam couldn't answer, he was too impressed or mesmerized by it. He snapped out of it and starts to pitch his idea; he had last night after Callen was gone. "Actually I have a sort of plan."

"That sounds wage, which means it is risky."

"Yeah, but I believe it could work." he answer as he took a seat at the kitchen table and watches Callen prepare the meal for his son. In this moment Callen was the poster boy for the saying you grow with your challenges and 'Man has he grown.

"Tell me." Callen claims.

In that moment Lucas come back form the bath room. "Clean." he says to his father and raised his hands to him as a demand to get picked up. Obediently Callen picks him up and puts him in his high chair. "Thanks." Lucas answers polite as he is to that.

"No problem, bud. Here is your breakfast, dig in." he hands him a bowl with the Lucky charms. After the first spoon he was engrossed in eating at least that it was Sam's hopes for, because to discuss delicate matters in front of children isn't a good idea, but what other choice does he have, they are on a tight schedule here. Nevertheless even at ops Lucas would be still there, because Callen probably wouldn't let him out of his side at the moment. And as an additional matter he could set the plan in motion during their drive to ops, if Callen agrees.

"According to di Angelo's profile he is a narcissistic, devious, intelligent bastard, who has trust issues. So he knows as well as us, that di Marco is the weak link. So he will not trust him." Callen agrees to that evaluation with a nod. "So there is a big chance that he probably would call di Marco, but in the end wouldn't work with him. But we need them to work together."

"So what is your suggestion?" Callen interrupts him.

"We let him escape out of our custody."

"What?" Callen says in loud manner so that Lucas head goes up. Curiously he looks from his father to his Uncle Sam, like his daddy says he should call him, and back again at Callen. He recognizes that his son's attention was on their conversation, but that's not what he wants. "Sorry buddy, Uncle Sam and I are working, we didn't want to disturb you." he says and ruffles his hair affectional. As answer Lucas shrugs his shoulders and goes back to eating.

Callen waits a moment before he glances at Sam again. In his face he could read surprise and pride at the same time. Callen guesses because he called him Uncle Sam. What else should he let his son call him, Sam is like a brother to him and he himself is the uncle to his children, so he would be an uncle to his. He smiles and brings back his attention to their discussion. "Why would we let him escape?"

"Think about it, if we let him escape and he tells di Angelo that he could escape, the chance that he wants to work with die Marco increases."

"Good point, but how will we track him without him knowing." Callen asks, because he could see the advantages in Sam's plan, but it also has flaws.

"I already talked to Eric. He works at the moment at a program to tap into someone's conversation without the owner knowing. At the same time it tracks the phone without sending a signal."

"And why didn't he use it on di Angelo's phone?" Callen asks curiously.

"Because it's only an alpha version and to install it on someone's phone that phone has to be in immediate reach of the other phone to hack it."

"What if they drop his phone, because of their fear that they could be followed?" Callen argues.

"According to Eric that shouldn't be a problem, because the program effects other phones in his reach like a virus."

"That means Eric uses the phone of the guard of di Marco to hack his phone without him knowing." Callen concludes.

"He already did."

"So all we have to do is let him escape?"

"Yes."

"What thinks Hetty of the plan?"

"That it has a 50/50 chance to work." Sam answers. The first moments after Sam has told her his idea she was not amused. But after she thought it through she saw the potential for equally failure as well as success of the mission. But she gave the final decision to Callen because he was the team leader. Sam really thinks that his plan could work and probably would be their best change to get Nell back, so he hopes that Callen would go with the plan. But for a positive answer to his suggestion he has to give him time to come to terms with the plan without him pushing, so he let him think.

That means for Callen he has to decide how they would preside. He took a bite form one of the donuts form Sam's bag. The sugar helps him think. He looks at the plan form every possible angle. It could work; because of the assumption that di Angelo didn't want to work with di Marco, because he is the weakest link, could be true. He drifted his eyes to his son, who was eating his last pieces of his breakfast. He needs a mother and his gut is telling him that Nell's situation is more than touchy. They have to act fast and so far this is the only plan they came up with, after the first one failed. Hopefully this one would work better that the last one.

"Ok let's do this, but our guard shouldn't make it too easy for di Marco." Sam nods and called Eric. "Hey buddy, are you done?" Callen ask Lucas and he nods. "Good let's get you ready for today." with that he took him out of his seat, put him on the floor. Together they walk into his room to change him into his clothes for the day. Lucas picks out what he wants to wear; he didn't even let Callen give him a suggestion. His son has a particular idea what he wants and follows through with it. He is really stubborn for a one and a half year old boy. So Callen is only allowed to help him put on the clothes. He was clothed after some moments. "Ok bud. I am taking a quick shower. Stay in your room and play a bit."

"Mmm." was his answer. Callen lovely riled his hair before he walks to the bathroom on his way he yells at Sam. "Sam keep an eye on Lucas. I be ready in 10."

"Ok." Sam answers.

After a quick shower Callen clothes himself with an outfit form his to go bag, which he has always ready in his car. You never know, when you would need fresh clothes and for what. A glance in the mirror tells him that he never has looked that fresh in the last time, all that from a little more hours of sleep.

Like he told Sam he was ready in 10. He walks with this bag into Lucas room. The little one played with his toy cars and didn't notice that Callen entered his room. For a moment he watched him play, before he packed some things for Lucas like toys, diapers, extra clothes and books. He didn't want that his son would be bored like yesterday.

"Buddy." he waits a moment to let Lucas look up at him, be he continues. "Come on, we have to go."

"School?" he asks exited.

"No back to my work." Callen says and Lucas was a pit disappointed about it. But Callen didn't want him in an unknown environment to him, before this situation isn't taken care of. No, he was saver in ops than at the day care centre. It is totally clear to him that Lucas wouldn't have much fun at his work, but his safety goes first for Callen. Hopefully he enjoys the time with him. "But you will be with Me." he tries to lighten the mood and that chanted a small smile on his sons face.

"Ok." was his answer to that.

Callen was happy, because it means that his son liked to spend time with him, like he himself likes to spend time with his son. "Come buddy, let's go."

Callen holds out his hand for Lucas to take. Lucas got up, walks to him and takes it. Together they walk back into the kitchen. Callen puts something to eat and some snacks for Lucas into his bag, before they walk to the door.

"Get your shoes on." he orders him and he obeys. Because Callen was sure that he wanted to try it alone, before he would ask for help. It took him some moments to get into the shoes, during this time Callen could put on his own shoes and Sam waited outside of the house. For tying the shoes Lucas needed help. "He'p." he pleaded with his father. So he got on one knee and tied them for him.

"So buddy, now you're ready."

"Thank you."

"We should take one car. … Sam could you please take Lucas car seat out of my car. I get my stuff and then we can go." Callen says and hands his car keys to his partner. He took them and went to Callen's car, while he got his stuff. It took him only some moments and then he was ready. With Lucas at his hand he left Nell's house to start their day.

* * *

The drive was short but hectic, because Callen and Sam set their plan in motion. Lucas on the other hand played with one of his toys while they planned or he looked out of the window and was in his own world. They entered the office and took their seats while Lucas walked to the couches, to took a seat. Callen handed him his toys and he started playing with them.

All they could do now was wait and see, whether their plan would work or not. To do something useful Callen looked through the FBI files and searched for the guard. Because his gut is telling him that Gibbs could be right about his assumption.

After three hours of searching he found something interesting. In some of the surveillance files, a guy was mentioned, whom nobody could identify. He was seen on several occasions in the company of di Angelo, but the FBI couldn't determine who he was. He was like a ghost to them, because they couldn't find them in different databases like the immigration register or the wanted list from the Interpol, CIA or FBI. Even the NSA couldn't find anything about him. Included in one of the reports was the only shot of the guy.

Callen studied the picture and the more he looked at it, the merrier he got the feeling that he reminded him of someone. The face was hard with a light beard and a some sort of psychotic glance in his eyes. Out of a hunch he dialled Eric's number. After some moments he picked up. "Nothing new! He is still in the save house." he answers without a beat like he knows that's why Callen would call him.

"Yeah I figured otherwise you would have whistled already."

"So what can I do for you then?" he asks.

"Do you have a picture of Lorenzo or Roberto di Angelo, which you could send me."

"Of course, it will be on your phone in some moments."

"Thanks." with that Callen hung up.

"What for do you need those pictures for?" Sam's asks, who had followed his partners actions curiously. Sam knew if his partner was on to something and from the looks of it, he was, than he wanted to know, what it was.

"I have a hunch." Callen says as his phone pinged and he opens the attachments form Eric's emails. He looked at them for a moment to confirm his hunch. He was always good with faces, it comes with the territory. But he wanted a second opinion. So he holds the picture of the unknown man and the others on his phone in front of Sam's face and asks him. "What do you see?"

As Callen before him he studies them carefully, before he answers. "There are some significant similarities, like they were family."

"Exactly."

"So who is the guy?" he points at the picture for them FBI files.

"According to the FBI files they couldn't identify him." with that he leans back and lets his team work.

That starts Sam's brain, how could that be possible. The FBI must have seen the familiarity as easily as them. "The situation is more dangerous than we thought." he declares.

"The FBI should have seen the similarities as well." Deeks points out. After he and Kensi took also a good look at the pictures to.

"Either they are dumber than we thought or someone from the FBI is working with the cartel." Kensi goes on with Deeks thought.

"Even if I don't like the FBI, I don't believe that they are that dumb, which means there is a maul inside of the FBI." Deeks concludes.

"I bet it is Miller." Kensi says with a snort. Deeks shakes his head to that, while Sam and Callen ignore the command for the moment.

"But something doesn't add up." Sam points out.

"What do they need Nell for? … Until now we figured they would use her to get to the FBI team." Callen finishes for his partner.

"They wouldn't need her if there is a maul." Deeks concludes.

"All signs point to a maul. That means they need Nell and only her." Kensi points out what was on every one's mind. Neither of them liked that. It means the situation is more complicated for Nell then they believed. They have to act fast to get Nell back. The circumstances have changed from worse to catastrophic.

"An awful situation if it is true." Hetty declares as she walks out of the shadows, like she has materialized out of thin air. All of them were a little startled, but tried to hide it. "I get us the personal files of the FBI agents included in this case during the next 24 hours." she continues like she could read Callen's mind. Because he actually thought only seconds ago that they would need that files.

"Thanks and Eric should probably check this photo with as many databases possible, because I believe they couldn't identify him because of the interference of the maul." Callen answers. "As soon as we get the personal files Kensi … Deeks … check them with any possible connection to the di Angelo cartel. Hopefully we get Nell back, before the maul knows we are on to him." he orders. All of them nod.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW - edited 01/17/18**_


	10. Chapter 9

I don't own NCIS LA

 **Chapter 9**

As Nell awakes again she was more than disorientated. She felt dizzy, couldn't see well, probably because her eyes were swollen and everything hurt. Likewise she felt the after effects of the drug; it made her lightheaded and thirsty. She was thirsty like a traveller in the dessert, but on oasis was nowhere in sight.

She tried to focus to get a grip of the situation. After several deep breaths she could fight the dizziness and take at least a look around. It was still dark and she was alone. She didn't have an idea how much time has passed, because of the after effects of the drug she would guess more than 10 hours, but that wasn't her priority right now. No, she still tried to find a way to fight her thirst, but she wasn't successful. She hoped they would at least bring her something to drink.

If not she was so screwed. She knows her body needs fluids to survive. A human body can live for some time without food, but without water her survival rate drastically falls. Her brain started to work like always. It works to find a solution even if it would probably be bad. Even with her concentration problems in her condition her brain still functions. If they didn't bring her water, would that mean they didn't need her as much as she thought? She is replaceable for them, because she is only useful to them to a certain amount of time. The only question is when will they reach this point?

Slightly panic starts in her, even if her analytical brain tells her, that it isn't helping, it didn't stop the panic attack. She wouldn't give up and fight till the end, but from a realistic viewpoint that would probably arrive sooner than later. Even if the others are on the search for her it looks at the moment as if they wouldn't get here in time.

Survival is her first instinct now and she keeps on fighting, but she has to even the odds a little bit in her favour. She tried to feel her hands or better what she hoped, she was still holding in her hands. Yes she still has the clip. It is a miracle, how she could hold on to that, but she did. So she didn't question it further, instead she accepted it as good faith.

Carefully to not drop the pin or hurt her wrist, she started her task. She didn't know if she could pick the lock. If she is true to herself she didn't know what she is doing, but she would do her best to achieve her goal. Her family always called her a stubborn over achiever, whenever she was challenged with something. She worked until she could do it. No, she wouldn't back down form a challenge, especially not from this one.

She didn't know how long she worked on her task until she felt dizzy again and exhausted. Her body runs on back-up power and she knows it, but her only way out of here is by keep on going. The task is also a good opportunity to focus on something other than her pain, which was quite extensive at the moment. But there is no time for self-pity or exhaustion.

As the door opens she was startled. She quitted what she was doing and kept the pin hiding in her hand again with a strong but steady hold on it, she looks at the door. Like she expected it di Angelo glides down the stairs. Ok her comes the second or was it the third round of torture. It probably didn't matter which round it was, only that it is coming. Nell isn't looking forward to it, but she will bear it like a pro.

They can't break her or better can only break her physically. That would heal if she gets out of her. She hoped she would and she is working on a way out. So she straightens her head and looks at him with self-confidence. She didn't know where that's coming from, but she used it.

"Ah, I see Miss Jones you're awake." he declares with an evil smile as he sees her attitude. Which irritates him a bit, but he is so sure that he will be the one, who will laugh in the end. To break her will be a pleasure for him. Nell didn't react to his statement so he continued. "So where were we last time?" he asks rhetorical as he walks to her.

Nell has to bite her tongue, because she has a sarcastic remark she would have spit in his face otherwise. Her sarcasm isn't the best way to survival and she knows that. Damn, brain. Sometimes it annoyed her, how reasonable she is, because of her IQ. So she still waits till he says something, instead of being cheeky while she watches him, as he walks towards her. It was like a match, who would breaks first. Only after he stood beside her, he speaks again. "I believe I asked you a question you didn't quite answer to my delight."

"Yepp." she answers.

"Good that you remember. So are you the only one who could use your program."

Instead of directly answering his question, she thought about the meaning behind it. It doesn't matter if she is the only one to use the program, because of her master thesis the learning process should be easy. So in the end everyone, who starts to learn to use her program, could use it in the end. So she answer was "Probably." but to tell him that in the end everyone could use is, wouldn't be a good idea if she wants to survive longer.

"Ah, now we are getting somewhere. That means your master thesis would be the key."

"No." she tries to lie a little bit too fast. He anticipated a lie and as punishment he slapped her. Great as if her pain wasn't worse enough, now she gets new pain.

"Liar." he declares. "So we have to destroy your work." Pardon me, did he just say they would destroy her work. Not that she believed that it would be possible. But that doesn't mean that didn't hurt her intellectual self that someone would want to destroy her work. It was her achievement, her idea. No, she wouldn't let that happen. She worked hard for it and nobody will take that away from her.

"As if you could." she answers brave and angry.

"Oh, Miss Jones you have no idea, what I am capable of."

"That might be true, but you forget that a master thesis is accessible to the public. This way the scientific community could test the theory or method every time."

"Yes and no, because in the matter of national security the work of a scientist can confiscate by the government." he gloats.

"Since when are you are a national agency. Last I checked you're the boss of a drug cartel." she says sarcastically and a little too eager with her underlying anger. As a response she received another slap. With that she starts to see stars again and the dizziness increases, but she tries to concentrate. She has the feeling that this conversation could be important.

"I have friends in different places. You would be surprised."

It took Nell a moment to comprehend this statement. The dizziness clouds her brain and figuring out small thoughts is exhausting at the moment. But it is her best trained muscle so it functions under problematic circumstances, like now even if slower. Her conclusion to that statement is that there has to be a maul in the FBI. Not good, he probably will try to stop her rescue, especially if Miller would fight for leadership during the investigation. Shit, her survival rate was already low, now it was even lower.

"I see you have figured it out." he says. She didn't answer to that. He uses the time to gloat a little bit more. Because even if she figured it out, who should she tell it too and how? He wouldn't let her out of here alive, that was all over his face. "Yepp. I have a maul in the FBI. Thanks to my son."

Son, he has a son. His profile didn't mention that. "Son?" she asks him. If he wants to gloat she would use the opportunity and get as much as she can out of him. Maybe they could use it, if she survives, which of course she intends to do.

"Yeah my son is the ass up my sleeve. No-one knows that he is my son. I send him to America under a different name without a hint that we are related for a proper education and to protect him from my partners. He has a degree from the M.I.T. and there he got to know a good friend, who is now working for the Bureau."

Nell contemplated what he said and sorted her memory. She checked her internal files of her former colleagues at the FBI for a person from the M.I.T. She found two, who could be the maul, but only one got the age, while Miller also has a degree from the M.I.T., but he was too old to be a study buddy to di Angelo's son. But he didn't exactly say they were study buddies and Miller often holds lectures at the campus. So Miller as well as the other team member Smith could be it.

This information is so not good. The situation is more complicated than anticipated in the beginning. The maul would make the cooperation between the NCIS and the FBI hard. But the NCIS has one thing or better one person the FBI doesn't have, Hetty. After only a month working for her, Nell knows what this woman is capable off. That gives her a bit of hope, but not much.

"So back to my question, could anyone besides you develop the program?" di Angelo's question brought her out of her thoughts. But she can't answer that, because even if she knew the answer, so would be it the last nail to her coffin. Her relevance as a hostage sinks from minute to minute.

Her lack of cooperation got her another slap before he asked his question again. But again Nell didn't answer. Not to cooperate was her best strategy at the moment, besides the pain. But pain is better the death, so suck it up. For her attitute she received another slap. Her exhaustion slowly got the better of her. She didn't fight it, but welcomed it; it could mean that he would stop slapping her at least for the moment. After the third time asking the same question without getting an answer from her, he knocked her out cold. Maybe the next session with her would be more productive, so he left an unconscious Nell.

* * *

Slowly Callen gets restless. It had been five hours since they had started their plan. It took di Marco two hours to escape, they have still eyes on him, but he didn't do anything special since that. Last time he checked he had checked into a motel, but nothing else. All he could do at the moment is waiting. Not something he liked to do.

As a distraction and also because Lucas needs to eat, Callen and his son are in the kitchen at the moment. While Callen cooks Lucas a meal he watches his father and studies him. Callen could feel the boy's eyes on him. "Daddy … Mummy?" he asks all of a sudden in a sad tone.

Callen puts the food in the microwave and starts to heat it up, before he turns around to look at his son. In Lucas eyes he could read that he misses his mother. "Your Mummy will be back soon." he answers his sons pleading eyes while he walks to him and reach for his shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Instead of answering Lucas hugs Callen's leg. They remained a moment in that position. Until the ding of the microwave declared the meal is ready. Slightly regretting to have to let go of his son Callen walked to get their food. That he placed on the table and without another word, they start eating.

Only after some bites Callen was interrupted by Sam. "Di Marco has contacted di Angelo." he declares.

A good message and Callen stops eating mid bite. "When does he meet di Angelo?" he asks.

"In about half an hour, so we have to get going." he says. Yeah that's right, but a glance at Lucas makes Callen hesitate for a moment. For a second he discusses with himself, if he could let his son alone to bring his mother back to him. But it wasn't even a hard decision, because there is no other answer than doing that. He loves his son and enjoys having time together with him, but Lucas needs Nell.

"Lucas I go get Mummy" he says to his son.

He looks up and asks. "coming?"

"No, sorry buddy, but you will see her soon." he promises.

"What me?"

"Mr. Jones you can stay with me." Hetty steps out from behind Sam and answers Lucas question before Callen got the chance to do that. For a moment Callen thought about it, he wasn't quite sure Hetty could handle a toddler. What would she do with him, show him how to climb a wall. Yeah, she probably would do that. Maybe Lucas could beat her. A smile started on his face and he nodded in her direction to say thank you.

"You will stay with Hetty and I will be back with Mummy as soon as possible." he says to his son. Slowly he nods, so Callen gets up, hugs him and kisses him on the forehead as goodbye, before he walks away with Sam to get ready.

* * *

For an hour they followed di Marco and di Angelo. As assumed di Angelo got rite of every part of technology di Marco had on him. But the time he used to feel him up was enough time for Eric to infect di Angelo's phone with his program. So they could follow them easily with enough distance.

They came to a halt 10 minutes ago in Venice. As Sam and Callen drive by they could see the car from di Angelo in front of a small house. From the looks of it that has to be the hideout of the cartel or at least the hoped so.

Sam parked the car two crossroads from the house. There they waited for Kensi and Deeks, so that they could enter the house together and hopefully extract Nell. As soon as the rest of the team was on scene Sam and Callen got out, they all geared up.

Of course a tactical team was on their way as well. They would arrive at their location shortly. But Callen and his team would enter first. Callen wasn't ready to leave Nell longer than necessary in her situation. She was part of his team, therefore his responsibility, apart from the fact that she was the mother of his son, who he had promised that he would get her back. A promise he intends to keep.

"Okay Sam and me will came through the front door. Kens, Deeks try the backdoor. The tactical team will follow us as well." he pointed out his plan of attack. As answer they nodded, so he continued. "Our priority is Nell, but don't let di Angelo or di Marco get away." A view around told him that they all understood his plan. "Good lets go."

Together they make their way to the house. They arrived there in no time, with hands signals Callen gave his orders and they split up. While Sam and Callen walk to the front door, Kensi and Deeks try to sneak into the back. They know they have to move fast, because on the contrary to Kensi and Deeks, Sam and Callen could be spotted easily. To have the surprise on their side speed was necessary.

Over the come Callen and Sam could hear that the others were in position. With his hands Callen counted to three before Sam kicks in the door. As soon as the door is down Callen screams. "NCIS don't move." which of course they did, so he started his actions for counter actions. Over the come he could hear Kensi and Deeks do the same.

The first glance told Callen that there are three men standing in the living room. As they all tried to get to their guns, Callen fired. His first shot knocked one of them out. His second target wasn't that easy to take down. Only a grease so he shot again and this time he got down like the first one. In the meantime Sam took care of the last on in the room.

Carefully and on high alert, they slowly enter the living room and Callen steps over to the men to took a closer look at the first guy he shot, while Sam watching his back. He couldn't identify him. Callen checked for a pulse which wasn't there. The shoot in the chest was deadly.

A glance at the second one told him that he was still alive. But he also didn't know who that was. Sam's shot was di Marco, he was also still alive. "Eric get us an ambulance here." he told him over the come.

"Already on the way." was his answer.

"Thanks." with a glance at Sam he told him that they have to move further into the house. As they went to the next room the tactical team enters the front door and secures the scene.

Callen and Sam secure the next room with nobody in it. So they walk on as the hear Kensi yell. "I don't think so scumbag." At the same time they hear a short fight. With a quick look at each other, they walk into the direction of the sound. The sight as they enter the kitchen was priceless. Kensi has di Angelo pinned down to the floor with her knees and holds a gun to his head. On her face was a wicked smile as she whispers him something in his ears.

"All clear." Deeks says.

"Have you seen Nell?" Callen asks.

"No. I checked every room, there is no trace of her." was Deeks answers.

"You will not find her." di Angelo's says with an evil smile. As response he got an head-butt from Kensi that knocked him out.

"She has to be here." Callen says confident. There was no use for another house alone to keep Nell their and his gut tells him that she is here.

"Is there a cellar door?" Sam asks.

"No."

"There has to be, because I saw a window for a cellar which was bricked. There has to be an entrance somewhere." Sam declares.

"It must be hidden. Check every corner of the first floor detailed." Callen orders his team. Without waiting for an answer he starts his own search. After some minutes Callen found a shelf which should be possible to move, but it was installed somewhere, because it didn't budge. So he took a closer look, in contains books, but not some important ones just romance novels. Why should you find such books in a house full of men? There has to be some hidden meaning to it. So he starts to take them out per accident he found the book which opened a trap door. Behind the door was it dark. He only could see stairs. He searched for a light switch, which he found after some moments and turned it on. "I found the cellar." he says before he enters.

After the first steps he could see what's inside of the cellar. In the middle of the room chained to a chair was Nell. She was full of blood and bruises. Her position told him that she was unconscious at least that's what he hopes that she was. As fast as he could he get to her, while he yelled over the come. "Get the paramedics in the cellar fast."

As soon as he was at her side, he checked for her pulse, it was weak, but it was still there. Callen let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He examined her closely. She had a head injury; her face was swollen, red and full of cuts. She was tortured that was for sure. Her clothes were cracked, full of blood, but he couldn't see if she has bruises besides her face.

With his key he opened the chains on her arms. They left red marks on her wrists. As he removed the cuffs Nell left fist opens and a hair pin falls out. Callen guessed that she tried to open the cuffs with it. He was impressed that she had still a hold of the pin while unconscious.

The paramedics enter together with Sam as Callen cuts the bonds on her legs. As soon as she was free he steps back and let them do their work. But he watched as they examine her and put her on a stretcher. Sam gave him a supporting squeeze on the shoulder as he says. "You should drive with her. We finish here."

"Thanks." Callen says as he walks with the paramedics outside to the ambulance.

As he tries to enter, the female paramedic says. "Only the family can come with."

Without thinking he says. "I am family. She is the mother of my son." his tone told her that it wasn't up for discussion. She sighed and let him enter. "Which hospital will you take her?" he asks after they drove away.

"To the Cedars Sinai Medical Centre." the driver answers.

"Thanks." over the come he told Eric. "Eric tell Hetty that she should take my son to the Cedars Sinai Medical Centre."

"Of course."

Without another word Callen looks at Nell. The inquiry's let her look even smaller that she was. He hoped with all his heart that she survived this. Lucas needs her and he needs her as well. Not to mention that seeing her like that felt like hell to him.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW - edited 01/17/18**_


	11. Chapter 10

I don't own NCIS LA

 **Chapter 10**

The 10 minute drive to the hospital felt like the longest of Callen's live. The paramedics worked hard to treat Nell's wounds. But Callen didn't recognise what they are doing he had only eyes for Nell. He was so worried about her. She didn't look good. Her petite form looks smaller, paler and bloody.

After an eternity in Callen's eyes they arrived at the hospital. On a stretcher Nell enters the emergency room, Callen hot on her heels. He followed until they took her to an exam room, he wasn't allowed to follow, but he tried.

"Stop, you have to wait outside." said the female paramedic.

"But …" he tries to answer.

"No buts, the doctors will help her as well as they can and you have to wait outside. You are not of good use in there. So follow me." with that she leads Callen away into the waiting area. Out of automatism he follows her and took a seat in the area and started waiting.

As Hetty arrived at the hospital with Lucas it was half an hour later. Callen has his head in his hands. She approached him, but before she could make her presence known, Lucas yells. "Daddy." and runs to his father.

Callen looks up and catches Lucas in his arms. "Hey buddy." he says in an overly cheerful voice. He tries not to sound sad, so that Lucas didn't pick up that something isn't right.

Even if his voice didn't give it away that he worries. Hetty could see it in Callen's eyes and in his body language. "Hetty thank you for bringing Lucas." he greets her after she was near enough to hear him.

"Naturally Mr. Callen, any news on Miss Jones?" she asks.

"Mommy?" Lucas yells as soon as he hears Nell's name. He looks around, but didn't find her. "Where?" he asks another question.

"She is here buddy, but she will be examined right now. We will see her as soon as possible." he answers.

"Ok." was his not so happy answer. Understandable, Callen felt the same way, he as well wants to see Nell, to assure himself that she is alright. Lucas leaned his head on Callen's shoulder and played with the hem of his shirt.

"So far nothing." Callen's answers Hetty's question.

"I see." with that she took a seat beside him.

"How is the status on the rest of the team?" he wants to know.

"Miss Blye and Mr. Deeks bring di Angelo in for interrogation. Sam is at the scene to collect the evidence."

"Okay. I want to interrogate di Angelo." Callen declares.

"That is out of question!" Hetty states firm.

"Why?" was his stern reaction to that statement?

"You're too close to the case."

"And?" Callen interrupts her.

"You're too emotional and that could risk the investigation."

"Are you serious Hetty? You know me; I know how to act professional." That was a little lie; because even if he knows that he could turn off his emotion he wouldn't do it in this case. He was furious with di Angelo after what he didto Nell, so he wants to interrogate him. "We have to find the maul?" was his official reason as he tries to argue his point of view.

"I know what is at stake Mr. Callen." she answers.

"So ..." but he didn't get any further. She quitted him with her hand in a don't-talk-any-further-motion.

"That's not up for discussion. Mr. Hanna is going to interrogate the suspect." her tone tells him that it would be the end of it. Even if he isn't on the same page as her, she still is his boss.

"Ok." Callen admits defeat.

They waited for another hour before a doctor come them. "Are you the family of Nell Jones?" he asks.

"Yes." Callen's answers without thinking. "How is she?"

"Resting, she has a head wound. We stopped the bleeding, but it is swollen and because of her unconscious state we don't know how severe the injury is. She also has cheekbone fracture, which we fixed, a swollen face with a laceration of the left eye after several hits with a fist I guess. Just in case, we intubated her to help her breathing. She has minor injuries on her wrists as well as feet and she is dehydrated. To heal she has to stay at the hospital for some time, but the good news is that she will heal."

The list of her injuries was long and worried Callen, but besides the head wound and its unclear range it wasn't that bad. Callen took some breaths to calm himself down. "Can we see her?" he asks.

"Yes, but not all together."

"Ok."

"Her room is 231 b"

"Thanks."

"I will wait here and inform the rest of the team." Hetty declares.

"Thank you." with Lucas in his arms he starts the search for Nell's room. Like in every other hospital he has been to, the walls were white and it smelled everywhere of disinfection. Oh and how he hated that smell as well as hospitals himself. Lucas and Callen found the room after five minutes. They enter and as soon as Callen sees her he stops in his tracks. Nell's head and her hands were bandaged. The lens tube in combination with her swollen face looked horrible to him.

The view of Nell made Callen regret his decision to take Lucas with him. No child should see his mother in a state like that. But it was too late for that as he feels Lucas hold of him tighten and his shirt getting wet. He is crying. "Buddy, hey Mummy is okay. Do you wanna go to her?" he tries to reassure his son. As answer he simply nods.

Slowly they walk to Nell's bed. It was at end of the room besides the window. With every step Callen's heart got heavier and Lucas sobs increased. They both don't like to see Nell in this state, so vulnerable and hurt. Carefully Callen places Lucas on the bed beside Nell and let him cuddle to his mother. Callen took hold of Nell's hand while he placed a chair beside her bed. In this position they started to wait till she awakes.

* * *

Sam was finished at the scene after half an hour and headed to the boatshed. As he arrived there di Angelo was already waiting for him in the interrogation room. They needed information or better confirmation from him. Nell may be secured but they have to find the maul to prevent equally tight situations in the future.

Outside of the interrogation room were Kensi and Deeks waiting. Maybe they have some news on Nell's condition. Before he could even ask, Kensi answers his unasked question. "Hetty called Nell is considering the circumstances not extremely hurt. Callen is with her at the moment."

"That's got to hear." Sam answers.

"She also orders that you interrogate di Angelo before we head to hospital."

"Ok." without waiting for an answer he walks into the interrogation room. Di Angelo looks up at Sam unfazed with a smock smile on his face. He was way too happy with the situation, like nothing would happen to him. But that's where he is wrong. They are the NCIS and not the FBI. He wasn't as secure as he thought and they will find his maul. Sam knows that Callen would do everything to make that possible.

So he took the seat across from di Angelo and starts his interrogation with a simple question. "Do you know, why you are here?"

Di Angelo didn't answer right away, like he wanted to make clear that his answering was on his own terms and will not be dictated to him. That he has the upper hand, as if. Sam would do everything to break that smug face and that very slowly. Yeah, he wanted to see Nell and be there for his partner, but this was equally important and so he didn't want to rush things. "For kidnapping an NCIS agent." he answers as if he doesn't have a care in the world

"Yeah true but she is an analyst and not an agent. But let's not forget prison escape and the hostage situation at the day care centre." Sam points out to him, as an answer di Angelo simple shrugs his shoulders.

"That together makes … Deeks give me a hand here" Sam says over the come. "My partner is a lawyer; he knows that stuff better than me."

"I would say all in all 30 years more or less." Deeks answers.

"Ah thanks. You could get for all this charges over 30 years; add that to the current sentence of 25 years. I would say you will be away for a long time."

"If you say so." was his replay. He was so full of himself, time to change that.

"Yeah I hope you don't want children, because they aren't an option." he states and studies di Angelo's face for a reaction. He was unfazed for now. Sam uses the time to search his phone for a picture, as he found it, he says happy. "Ah I forget you already have a son." and slides his phone to di Angelo so he could take a look at it. His hard expression is rattling a bit. Strike one, but he didn't admit it.

But Sam played it like he had confirmed it. "What you thought we wouldn't find out. We aren't as dumb as the FBI … or better you didn't have a maul in the NCIS to steer the investigation into another direction."

Slowly anger starts to shine through di Angelo's façade. Good, that was strike two. But di Angelo tries to cover it up fast, because he is sure that they didn't know, who his maul his. They couldn't have made that connection they didn't have a trail to follow or at least so he hoped.

"We may didn't know who it is?" that brought a small smile back on di Angelo's face, before Sam after a timed pause adds. "YET. It is only a question of time? We already have access to the FBI personal files and be sure we will find your maul and with that your son. Then both of you will see each other next behind bars." Sam threatens.

Without waiting for an answer, Sam got up and left the room. They have enough evidence to charge him with more years. Until then he will get back into his old cell, but Sam believed that he will transferred rather sooner than later to a high security prison, without a change of ever getting back his freedom.

He called Eric, whom took the call after the first ring. "Yeah."

"Hey send some agents to bring di Angelo back to his cell."

"The prison guards should be there soon." he answers.

"No, I don't trust them. The only ones who should bring him back in, should be us, our agents, like Renko if he is available."

"I check."

"Good." Sam didn't want to lose this piece of shit after they just retrieved him. He wants to make sure that he can't hurt Nell or Lucas more. Callen would expect that from him as his partner. But he didn't do it only for him. No, Nell was part of his family too. Maybe now more than before, but that doesn't mean she wasn't family before. The team was or better is his extended family, like it is for Callen.

That's the reason Sam is itching to get to the hospital, to assure himself of the fact that Nell is secure and save. That's what family does. But before he could do that, he would wait for the agents to collect di Angelo. He didn't want to give him another chance for an escape. No, he needs to be behind bars, that's his faith and Sam would make sure that he gets it.

* * *

It's been over an hour since Callen entered Nell's hospital room. She is still not awake. Lucas has fallen asleep a while ago beside his mother on the bed. Subconsciously Nell registered his presence, because she held him close to her. Callen felt that while he held her hand, because she squeezed it as Lucas moved closer to her. The hold on his hand also got tighter over the pass of time.

A good sign for Callen, for him it means that Nell's head wound isn't as severe as she could be. She recognizes her son and reacts to both of them. It also means that she would wake up soon. At least Callen hopes so.

But until then he still holds her hand and caresses it. He likes to touch her, to secure himself that she is save. His head works at the moment a mile a minute. He plays the game what if. What if they would have found her later … what if they wouldn't have found her at all … what if di Angelo would have killed her or what if he would have caused her more pain. Lucas wouldn't have a mother in the worst case scenario. But not only Lucas would have lost something. No, Callen would have lost her to and that thought made his heart ache.

He knows that the life as an agent is dangerous, but she wasn't even an agent. Not now at the least. At the moment she is an analyst and because of that she got into trouble. Every time Callen thought about having a family, he always concluded that it would be too dangerous, because he has too much foes out there. But here he wasn't the reason for the situation. The danger level would rise would she be an agent. His conclusion is that it would be best that she wouldn't became an agent, but that doesn't mean that she would be secure, like the situation points out. He also knows after the short time he got to know, her that that would be out of the question.

As an agent she could protect herself and Lucas should he not be there. So his second option would be to train her himself. Not because he was the best. No but he would feel better that she has the same skills as him for this jobs. On the bright sight he could spend more time with her. Even if it normally was against his rules to get involved with other agents. That rule went out of the window as soon as Lucas was born and Callen got to know him.

So he wants to make the best of it. But first she has to get better. Hopefully she would wake up soon, so that he could ask her, how she feels, as if she could read his mind, she squeezes his hand and Callen looks at her face. Slowly she opens her eyes and looks around, before her eyes land on Callen a smile grew on her face as she recognises him. After some short moments she feels someone beside her on the bed, so she looked down and sees its Lucas. A glance at Lucas was all it takes to silently start her cry, because she didn't want to wake him.

Callen got up and steps closer to Nell. With his dumbs he wipes away her tears and whispers in her ear. "Shh. Everything is okay. I got you." and caresses a strand of her hair out of her face.

She looks at him with a thank you in them as well as tears. She is so happy that she is back with Lucas and out of di Angelo's grip. The thought of di Angelo reminded her of their last conversation with him. "Callen" she starts, but the lens tube makes it hard to speak. He looks at her and she signals him that she wants it out.

He nods, kisses her on the forehead and walks out of the room to get the nurse. She likes the way he treats her, she feels save with him. After some moments he is back with a nurse and a doctor. They remove the lens tube. Nell is happy about that, because it hurt. Even if her throat was rough it was better without that thing in it. The procedure woke Lucas up. As he saw that Nell was awake and looking at him, he sneaked his tiny arms around her neck and embraces his mother in a tight hug.

It was a good feeling to have him back in her arms, to see that he is unharmed and well. He looked good; Callen has taken good care of him. That made her happy. She looked in Callen's eyes and saw that he was also happy that she was okay. Wow, she loves to look into his face, into his beautiful eyes. Even if they were guarded a little, it wasn't as much as at their first encounter. A sign that he opens up to her and she likes that, because she wants to have more time with him.

His happy face reminded her that she wanted to tell him something. "Callen, di Angelo has a maul at the FBI."

"Yeah we know. We are working on the files." he declares with a smile.

"Ok, concentrate on the two members who have visited the M.I.T." she says.

"Di Angelos son went to the M.I.T." Callen states after he thought about her statement for a moment.

"Yes." she was impressed that they figured out that di Angelo has a son. Callen signals her that he would call the team. She nods and he left the room.

Her attention changed to the most important person in her life. "Hey Baby. Are you okay?"

He looked up with his lost puppy dog eyes and said. "Yeah Mummy with Daddy."

'Daddy' she thought. It was nice to hear her son call Callen that, a secure sign that he had accepted him. Lucas needs his father. "Did you have fun?" she ask him. He simply nods as answer. "Good … So it is okay that you stay with him a little bit longer?" she asks him, because she is sure that she has to stay in the hospital for some time to heal and she didn't want to send him anywhere else besides his father. Lucas happy face after the suggestion to stay a little longer with his father, showed her that Callen could handle the situation as a parent. So Nell trusted him completely.

"Yeah … You?" Like he wanted to know whether she will be there too.

"Maybe in a week or so. I have to stay her longer. … Is that a problem?"

"No, Daddy like." That warmed her heart; to know that Lucas was happy with Callen. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Callen standing beside her bed and the smile on his face told her that he had heard what Lucas has said.

"I like you too, buddy." Callen says with a smile and Lucas smile grows bigger.

"So everything was fine with you two?" she asks Callen.

"Yeah." he answers after a moment of hesitation he adds embarrassed. "Even if I was a little overwhelmed at first … we managed."

"Good. … Welcome to be a parent." she says with a smile because it is a normal feeling as a parent to be overwhelmed. Not knowing if that what you do is right, but you to do it nevertheless, because it is your way. It is learning by doing. Nell is still learning and that will surely not stop any time soon. So she knew that Callen would have his problems, but that is normal and that she wouldn't hold it against him.

He laughs at her statement. It helps to overcome the embarrassment. It is good to know that she maybe had made similar mistakes than him. Nobody is perfect and Callen may not know his first name, but it is definitely not nobody.

"How are you?" he asks her as he sees her grimace with pain as Lucas touches her face.

"I manage." she says.

"Don't play hero, Nell. It is okay to feel pain." he comments to her statement. Rich coming from him, because he normally would play down his pain, because he hates hospitals and wants to get out of them as fast as possible. But he definitely wouldn't tell her that.

"Yeah I know, but it is okay." she answers. He could see that she didn't want to let go of Lucas. It is understandable that she wants to have him near her after the past events. But her health is equally important to Callen as well as Lucas.

Callen is sure that he couldn't persuade her of a different approach so he tries to trick her out of it somehow. "Hey Lucas are you hungry?"

Lucas looks up at Callen and says. "Yeah."

"Want to find something to eat?" he asks him further. In Nell's face he could read that she knows what he is doing and she isn't pleased with it. But she wouldn't say anything against it, because Lucas and his needs will always come first to her. A point where Callen and Nell see eye to eye.

"Yeah."

"Good, let's go to the cafeteria." he says.

"Mummy?" Lucas asks.

"Let her rest. She will be here, when we get back." Callen declares.

"Pomise?"

"Promise." he answers Lucas question.

So Lucas gives Nell a kiss on the cheek that made her smile. Callen likes that smile of her and vows to himself to make her smile more. She needs to be happy after all this. Slowly Lucas crawls out of her bed and as soon as he stands on the floor he took Callen's hand, which he was holding out to him.

"Rest, we will be back soon." Callen says to Nell while he kisses her forehead. It is the second time that he does that today. It may be an intimate gesture, but he doesn't mind to show her, that she is important to him and that is a first for him. Not only because she is the mother of his son. No, she is someone special, the question would be how special, only time would tell, but he definitely would invest that time to get to know her and maybe have a relationship with her.

That thought hit him off guard, because he wasn't the type for that. But Nell makes everything different for him and the funniest thing is that it not even scares him, as it normally would. No and he was somehow happy about it. With a last glance into her eyes he walked with Lucas on his hand out of her room.

She may not happy that the two were leaving her for the moment. But Callen could see that she closes her eyes as soon as they have left her room. Good she needs rest and time to heal. He would give her every minute that she needs and be there for her every step of the way.

Nell's last thought while she drifts into unconsciousness is that she liked how Callen and Lucas interact with each other. And also how he interacts with her. That gives her hope that they maybe could be more someday.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW - edited 01/17/18**_


	12. Chapter 11

I don't own NCIS LA

 **Chapter 11**

It's been a week since they rescued Nell from di Angelo. For the entire time she was hospitalized, which Nell hated. Hospitals are not her thing, but more important Lucas wasn't with her. Of course they had worked out a routine somehow. Lucas and Callen would stay at her house and come after getting up directly to her. With a short stop for breakfast, so they could eat together. After that Callen would left for work and Lucas stay with Nell the entire day. Around six Callen brought Dinner for them and after they ate, he and Lucas went home for sleep. So the days were good, but the nights were horrible.

But today is different. Today is the day Nell would be discharged and could go home. Something to looking forward to, she missed her home, her bed, but most of all her time with Lucas before bed. The day would also bring new challenges of course, because Nell and Callen must figure out a way to make this work. She didn't want that Lucas would miss his father after the great time they had. That's what he told her every day. He spoke of Callen nonstop. On the other side she also didn't want that Callen would miss anything. But the question is how would it work, because they couldn't move in together only because they have son, absolutely not.

But first things first, she wants to get out of this bloody hospital. She hates it here, the smell, the furniture; the white walls it's not the best place to stay. So she is looking forward to going home. She puts all her clothes and things into her bag, Callen had brought her from home and after she was finished, she took a place on the bed and started waiting. Callen and Lucas should be here shortly.

She didn't have to wait long, after 5 minutes Callen arrives with a happy Lucas in his arms. He is as happy as she is, that she going home today. Lucas tries to get out of Callen's arms. It took him a moment to let him go and as soon as his short feet were on the ground he sprinted to Nell. She waited for him with open arms and embraced him as he reached her.

"Hey baby." she says and kisses his head.

"He Mommy."

"Did you have a nice time with Daddy?" she asks him curiously, like every morning he came to visit her.

Lucas giggles and answers. "Yeah, Daddy me food fight esterday."

Callen looked a bit shocked that his son has revealed that, after they promised each other to keep it from Nell. But he couldn't be angry with his boy. He playfully potted and says. "Buddy, that was a secret between us!"

Nell has to laugh at the scene in front of her. Her laugh made Lucas laugh too and after some moments Callen was carried away also. After Nell clamed herself down a bit, she asks. "And who won?"

"Me." Lucas states with a proud expression on his face.

"Good with you on my side I side; I can't lose against Daddy the next time." Nell says with a big smile.

Callen's laugh immediately died down and he said with a bigger potting face as before. "Hey you two are not ganging up on me." which of course made Nell and Lucas laugh harder.

If this is how family should be, he liked it, Callen concludes to himself. It was nice to share these moments with both of them. It gives him hope that he will not lose either of them. A fear which kept him up all night, yesterday, because he was afraid that after Nell was well again his relationship with her or his son would change. The only question is how or where they will go from here.

But first Nell has to get out of here; she has been too long in this sad hospital. "Are you read to go?" he asks her.

"Yeah all packed." she answers and points at her suitcase.

Callen takes it as he says. "Let's go."

Nell puts Lucas back on the floor takes his hand and together they walk into the direction of the exit. As Lucas reached Callen he uses his other hand to take his. The three of them left the room hand in hand with Lucas in the middle. Like a family, both parents thought and both independently from each other concluded that they are a family. But more important they both would like to remain this way.

Oh they have so much to talk about.

* * *

After a short drive they arrived back at Nell's apartment. Nell eagerly enters her home. Even if it was not different like the last time she was here, so felt it different and more important it smelled different. It smelled not only of Lucas, but also of a masculine scent which reminds her of Callen's after shave. She likes it to smell him in her home.

A glance at the living room told her, that Callen must have slept on the couch the entire time he was here. But why isn't clear to her, because he could have used her bed after all, without any problems. She would have liked that very much. A smile spreads on her face of picturing Callen in her bed. It is sad that she would go to sleep tonight without his smell on her pillows. It wouldn't been a problem to get him into her bed, but because of Lucas they have to be careful where they let their relationship go if this was an option for him. They have to think of him before they act on their feelings and both of them know it. But a girl can dream.

Callen follows Nell and Lucas into the apartment. It feels good to see her at home, like something had been missing until she stepped over the threshold. She smiled with her whole body and it made her more beautiful as she already is. Callen glanced slowly over her body while he closed the door. He likes what she he is seeing and is reminded of their night together. A night he couldn't forget, not that he tried.

They both were in their own world and didn't notice that Lucas reached for a glass to get some juice to drink. The shattering of glass as it hit the floor shakes them out of their stupor. They both looked at Lucas, whom had an apological look on his face. "Sorry." he told his parents.

Like it was nothing both of them switched into parents mode. Nell runs into the kitchen to take Lucas in her arms and brought him into the living area. So that he couldn't hurt himself with a broken glass. "Stay here. I bring you some juice, baby." Nell says to her son. Lucas nods embarrassed and took a seat on the couch. Meanwhile Callen started to take care of the broken glass and puts them into the trashcan. Nell fetched Lucas a glass of Juice and brought it to him into the living room.

"Here baby, but be careful." Lucas took the glass and started drinking.

Callen and Nell work together like they have done it for years. It comes naturally to them like breathing, but they didn't noticed how in sync they were with each other. Would have Sam or any other member of the team seen them, they probably would have pointed it out. But like this it was like nothing had happened to them.

"Play?" Lucas asks Callen after he has finished drinking and carefully placed the glass on the couch table.

"Later buddy. Mummy and I have to talk about some things." Callen answers him, as he put the last glass into the trash. Lucas wasn't really disappointed; he simply shrugs his shoulders and storms off into his own room.

Nell heard what Callen had told their son and at the prospect of their talk made her started beating a bit faster. She was nervous, how the talk would go or where it would lead them. She wasn't the only one with insecurities in the room, but Callen tried to ban them in the back of his mind as he walks to her in the living room. The agent in him could read her like an open book, she was nervous like him, but why he didn't know. He only knew that she didn't have a reason for it, because from where he is sitting she holds all the cards.

"Nell." Callen says at the same time as she says. "G." she started calling him that shortly after she had woken up in the hospital. He told her that as part of his team and more important family she should call him G instead of Callen. She liked it as well as Callen himself. His name sounded so good from her mouth.

They both look at each other and smile. Callen ever the gentleman that he is lets her go first. He has the feeling that they would be starting at the same page. So it didn't matter that much to him, who would have started their talk.

"G … amm … where … do we go from here?" she asks the most important question to her and Lucas as family and eventually for them as a future couple, if that would be in the cards for them.

"I don't know." he states truthfully, but ads after some moments. "I only know that I want both of you in my life."

As he said that Nell's heart skips a beat. That declaration made her happy and was what she hoped for. "I like that."

"Good." Callen answers and steps closer to her, their faces were now only inches apart. He takes it as a good sign that she didn't stepped away from him. So he leans in to kiss her beautiful red lips, but before he could reach them, she stops him with a hand on his chest. "We have to be careful." she says. Callen look a little bit irritated. He wasn't sure why she stopped him if she wants to be a part of his life.

Nell sees Callen irritation and clarifies. "For Lucas sakes. We have to take things slow … very slow."

Good point. For a moment Callen had forgotten what this could mean for the little guy. He couldn't understand if his parents make out but nothing more. For him it has another meaning then to Callen and Nell. Callen understands her reasoning, Lucas has to come first in every sense of the way. He should have a better life than Callen had as a child and that includes his parents and their relationship. But he wants to be with Nell.

"I understand … but I want to get to know you … I want to spend time with you … alone." he says sincerely.

"Because I am the mother of your child or … because you want me for me even if Lucas wasn't in the picture." For her it makes a huge difference because should he only want it simply because they have a child together then she knew they don't have a future together, it wouldn't work. A child isn't the right reason for a relationship. But sincere interest in her as a person would be a good start.

Callen couldn't understand her insecurities she is beautiful, smart, funny and tough and Lucas is definitely not the reason for his interest in her. Would have been the circumstances different in the past he believed that he would have seen here more than once. Whether a relationship would have blossomed he can't tell, but that's in the past. Here and now he likes her and there is something there that he wanted to explore.

He looked into her beautiful hazelnut eyes and says. "Nell I am not good with emotions or relationships for that matter, but I know my interest in you has nothing to do with Lucas." he says and cares her cheek.

"Ok."

"Good, but we keep it from Lucas."

"Agreed."

"That was the easy part." Callen says with a smile because he knows his next suggestion could lead to a heavy discussion.

"And what is the hard part?" she asks him curious, because she couldn't figure out, where he is going with this statement.

Callen takes a deep breath, before he starts his proposal. "I want you to move in with me."

"What?" Nell was shocked, certainly she has misunderstood him. He wouldn't want them to move in with each other. To take it slow in their relationship wouldn't be possible and not thinking about what ifs like if it doesn't work between them; that would be more than awkward.

Callen could see in her face, how her brain works with that suggestion and the impressions weren't all that happy. He knows it would be problematic and is sudden, but from his point of view the best option to protect them. Besides he would have more time with Lucas. He only needs to convince Nell about his idea. "Before you work yourself into a headache, let me explain why I believe it would be a good idea." he glances at her eyes and pleads with her to hear him out.

She didn't believe that his reasons could change her opinion that it wasn't a good idea and that they shouldn't do it. But that doesn't mean she wouldn't give him a change to explain himself. She also was quite interested in his reasons, because G. Callen wouldn't suggest such a thing without really thinking about it. He may be spontaneous during missions or other activities, but not with his private life. His private life was very important to him, at least that's her opinion on him. "Go on!" she encourages him.

"Let's start with the obvious one I would have more time with Lucas. I would bring him to bed and instead of leaving him for the night; I could be there for him should he have a nightmare or would he be ill. I already missed so much and I really don't want to miss more. It also would mean that you don't have to do all the work alone, we could be parents together. And in relation to us taking it slow you would have your own room and we would move at the same pace as we would shouldn't we not move in together. I know it wouldn't be easy, but I think we could handle it. And … and this way I could protect you better. I know that you are capable to protect the both of you, but call me old-fashioned, but I believe it should be my job. Especially because I am the one with more foes than friends, so I have to protect you, him and me. I also would give me the change to train you as an agent outside of OPS. Because I think Hetty wouldn't allow it."

Wow, literally, wow. He must have thought long and hard about his suggestion. His reasons are all logical, emotional and she couldn't find a good argument against them. Her logical brain comes with this input to the same conclusion. Damn sometime she hates how her brain works. But that doesn't mean that she would say yes to it. He had time to think about it, now she needs the same. "I have to think about it." Nell says after some moments of silence.

That was easier than Callen thought. He assumed that they would fight about it, but she is smart and logic is the weapon with which you can beat her, that much has he learned about her. "Ok, that's all I ask." he answers her with a smile.

"But why do you want to train me?" she curious wants to know.

"I know that you would want to be an agent no matter what argument I would bring against it. So my solution is that you learn from me everything I know and what helped me survive. I would made feel better should you someday work in the field." he says truthfully.

"But I will never be as good as you." she states, because being someone else is second nature to him. For her it means hard work.

"No you could be better."

"Funny."

"No I mean it. I may be able to change personalities like shorts, but your logical brain is a good point against my spontaneous suicide actions." She has to laugh at that. "But the important part is that you can survive out there without us."

"Ok."

"But that doesn't mean that the team and me won't have your back all the time. That is a promise." he states firmly.

"Good to know." she says with a smile Callen loves to see on her face.

They look into each other's eyes with so much emotions and it felt like time would stand still. Callen's first impulse would have been to kiss her, but with Lucas in the other room that wasn't a good idea. Instead he takes her in his arms and hugs her close to his chest. She fits perfect into his embrace and he loves it to have her in his arms. Nell feels the same way, she felt save in his arms. They could have stand in each other's arms for a long time, but their moment was interrupted by a small voice form behind Callen. "Mommy hungry."

Without embarrassment they step away from each other and Nell says. "Of course baby. What would you like?"

"Pi''a." he says with a happy smile.

"Did you have some pizza this week?" Nell doesn't have a problem with fast food, but a kid shouldn't eat so much of it. It should be the exception not the rule. As she asks that question she looked at Callen.

"No." was his answer and it was true. Because Callen knew that his normal way of life with only takeout food isn't good for a child. So he tried to cook easy things like macaroni and cheese. Surprisingly Lucas liked it. Callen wasn't a chef, but apparently he could manage.

"Ok." Nell looked back at Lucas. "Your normal favourite salami with extra cheese." Lucas nods enthusiastic to that suggestion. "Good I order it, but you know that it will take some time you could go back to playing."

"Come?" he asks with hope.

"In a minute buddy." Callen answers with that Lucas turns on his heel and heads back into his room.

"Are you staying for dinner?" she asks Callen as she went to call for the pizza.

"I like that." he answers honestly.

"What do you like?"

"A diablo please."

"Ok." with that she started her call and ordered. Callen took the time to watch her while she orders. Like every time in the last time, when he was thinking of her he asks himself the question, Why is she different from every other woman? He liked her, not only in a I-like-to-fuck-her-way. Especially since he already has done that and liked it very much, but as an extra he wants to get to know her. No, he wants to know everything of her. He is interested in her like in no other woman before. It brought him an idea and the thought of that makes him smile. All she has to do was say "yes". Taking it slow for Lucas sake would be hard, but also a new experience and the first step would be a date. A date to get to know each other and to learn to see things like the other one.

As she finished her call, he surprised her a bit as she felt him take her in his arms around from behind. In a husky voice he whispers in her left ear. "Go out with me?"

The question took her totally of guard. She knows that he is interested in her, but that he would ask her out so suddenly was a surprise. She tried to hide her excitement for the possibility of date as she casually answers. "Okay. When?"

"How about next Friday?" he answers. Friday is a little less than a week away. That means enough time for both of them to think of everything that happened and what probably could happen. Maybe she has an answer to his suggestion until then.

"Okay."

"I collect you at 8 from here." Her answer has warmed his heart, but whether to give her the change to overthink everything or because he was nervous about it himself. He simply changes the subject. "Come on I think our son wants to play with us." with that he took her hand and lead her to Lucas room. He was sitting on the floor in the middle of his toys. As he sees his parents enter, he knows they are here to play with him and so he starts to smile. Callen took a seat on one side of him while Nell took the other side. Together they played until the pizza arrived. They laughed, they joked, the simply had fun as a family.

* * *

It is some time after midnight and Nell is still awake. The events of the past weeks and combined with it the complications keep her up. Her life feels like a rollercoaster at the moment. Every time she thinks she is at the end of the ride, there comes a new turn, loop or slope. The newest turn is G's suggestion of moving in as well as their date.

His arguments for moving in are solid and her logical brain can't find any flaws, emotional things aside, and she tried. But that's what keeping her awake, how was it possible to take thinks slow while you live in close proximity. Especially when you know how the candy tastes and that you like it.

She is so unsure about everything in relations to G. Callen. What does he want with her? He is experienced, sexy man, who could have every woman he liked and apparently he likes her. That scares her, not only because of Lucas, no, because of herself. She was a burned child, when it comes to older and sexy man like him. For them she was only a plaything in the past something to bust their egos and nothing more. With Callen she hoped it would be different, but she didn't know. But she can't answer that all alone, she needs help. A glance at the clock told her that it is two in the morning. She knows it is late but she can't wait, because without consult someone else about her problem she wouldn't go to sleep this night and probably the following night as well.

She reached for her phone and dialled. It rang five times and Nell was already on the way to finish the call, as she picked up. "Yeah. I hope it is a matter of national security to call this late and disturb my beauty sleep at two freaking in the morning." Kensi answers in a sleepy but angry voice.

"Sorry, Kensi, but I need your help with something." Nell says.

"Ah." Kensi says as implication to go on as well as a question at the same time.

"It's about Callen."

For a moment there was silence on the other end before she asks curiously like sleep wasn't that important anymore. "What about him?"

Nell hated it to hide behind a bush so she directly says what she was thinking or more correct blurted it out. "Heaskedmetomoveinwithhim?"

"Come again. I didn't quite catch that."

"He asked me to move in with him."

"Wow." was Kensi more than surprised answer.

"Yeah I know its sudden and out of the blue." but she was interrupted by Kensi.

"No that's not what I mean."

"And what is it?"

"Callen isn't the guy to ask such a question. He is a loner. He didn't even have furniture in his home."

"And?" Nell interrupts her curious.

"That's a huge step like he would climb the Mount Everest in one go without training."

"Wow."

"What I said."

"What do I do?"

"That's up to you. But I have to tell you, that he has trust issues. No wonder after his time in the foster system.

"Ok." One point were Nell could relate. Not that Kensi knows that. She doesn't share often that she was adopted. Not that she was ashamed of it. No it was simply personal to give this information and trust is needed for it as well. It feels every time like she would give a part of herself away.

"He is a good guy and as soon as you have his trust you are part of his family. So this is a huge step on his account to let you in. He normally doesn't do that."

"Ok … But it gets more complicated."

"How so?"

"He asked me out."

"Really?" Kensi asks more perplex then about the moving in thing.

"Yeah. I guess that is also out of character for him?"

"Yeah. G. Callen doesn't date. He has sex with random woman."

"I know I was one of them." Nell interrupts her a little bit scared.

"Yes and no."

"What is that gonna mean?"

"Yes you slept with him, but you're different than any other woman for him. Otherwise he never would have asked you out." A long silence followed.

"So what do I do?"

"I don't know. What are your heart and your head telling you?!"

"My heart hopes that I am more to him and my head tells me not to get ahead of myself in point of the date."

"And moving in?"

"The logical part says yes but the emotional part is afraid."

"Do you like him?"

"Yes … more than that." Nell's answers without thinking and is surprised by her own revelations.

"There is your answer. Go out with him and find out where this could go."

"But …"

"No buts, just jump. Now go back to sleep. I have to work tomorrow."

"Ok. Good night Kensi and thanks."

"What are friends are for, night Nell."

With that she ended the call. Nell repeated the conversation in her head and concludes that she probably should give it a try, the date of course. The moving in part has to be considered from every angle. But as she closed her eyes she instantly falls asleep and had a peaceful dream about G. Callen.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW - edited 01/17/18**_


	13. Chapter 12

I don't own NCIS LA

 **Chapter 12**

The time flew by and in a blink of an eye it was Friday. Nell was still excused from work to get better so she had enough time with Lucas as well as with Callen. Every day after work he came by, they had dinner together and then they would spend time as a family. It was very domestic and Nell really liked this times. The smile on Callen's face after they said goodbye every night told her all she needed to know.

But now in front of her closet she was starting to get nervous. Their date was a whole new level and they would be alone without Lucas as puffer between them. She didn't know what she should wear. Every dress she took out had some flaws for her. Her black dress screamed sex, not a point she wanted to make tonight. Her business dresses look to formal. That left only her summer dresses, but she was afraid that she would be underdressed in them, because Callen wouldn't tell her, what he had planned. He told her it was a surprise and Nell hates surprises.

That's why she in panic mode now. An easy solution would be a nice skinny jeans and a beautiful blouse. But again she didn't know where they were going or what they will do. The date hasn't even started yet and she is one movement away from a mental breakdown. Not a good start.

A glance at the clock told her that Callen would be here in less than 30 minutes, which lets her panic grow. Not the time for that, not if she didn't want to open the door nude. Surely he wouldn't mind but taking it slow would be out the question in that moment. So she needed something to wear.

A knock wrenched her from her thoughts. On her way to open the door she took a look at Lucas. He was silently playing with his new car toys Callen has got for him last week and he loved them. With the knock on her front door a gift from heaven suddenly appeared. On the other side of the door stood Kensi with a suit bag in her hands.

"Hey Nell. I know I am early but Hetty send me."

"Why?"

"She thought you could need some clothes for your date." she answers with a smile and passes the suit bag to Nell.

Perplex she takes it and gabbed for a moment at Kensi, before she spluttered. "How?"

Kensis smile grows wider as she enters the apartment. Nell closes the door behind her. "Seriously … it is Hetty we are talking about."

"Good point." Nell says. Callen and Nell tried to keep their date a secret. It took some effort, but besides Kensi and Hetty no-other member of the team knows about the date. Nell ignores the how and simply opens the suit bag and takes a dress out. It was simple, beautiful and elegant at the same time. Good for an evening where the woman didn't know where their date would take them. Its colour was white with flowers and black from the hip down. It would end shortly over Nell's knees. Hetty taste was fabulous.

"I think you need to get dressed. Callen will be here in 10." Kensi brought her out of her thoughts.

A glance at the clock told her that she was right. She nods at Kensi and walks or better runs to her bedroom to get ready. It took her some moments to put the dress on. Her reflection in the mirror told her that Hetty absolutely knows what she is doing. She looked nice and hopes that Callen would see it the same way. She puts some light shades of make up on and tied her hair in to a high pony tail. With a final glance at the mirror and the awareness that she looked good, she went back to Kensi in the living room. As she enters Kensi looks up and smiles. "You look beautiful, Nell."

"Thank you."

"Now you don't have to forget not to ruin Hettys wardrobe."

"I know, but I am not Callen, but on second thought, I probably should tell him that he should stay away from me." she jokes.

"Is that what you want?" Kensi asks with a lifted eyebrow.

"Noooooo." Nell answers like she was in high school again. But her experience at that time was different, because at the age she was interested in boys she was already at college. There the feedback to her wasn't existing at all; she was too young for them. At least in the point of the age, but many people told her that she is an old soul. Which probably is the reason that she likes men, who are older than her. Her first boyfriend with 18 was 25 and with 20 her boyfriend was 30. Callen fits the pattern as you could say.

"What I thought."

As they hear a knock on the door she switched from teenager mode to mother mode. As she walks to the door she says to Kensi. "Kensi Lucas bedtime is at 8. His dinner is in the fridge. You have our numbers should something happen." she stops opening the door to wait for Kensis answer.

"Yeah, don't panic and enjoy your date." with that she disappears into Lucas room to give them some privacy. But also to make sure that Lucas wouldn't enter the living room, because he shouldn't see his parents walkout on a date.

Nell takes a deep breath and opens the door. Callen stays on the other side with a smile on his face and in a simple black suit, which fitted him quite nicely and he looked very handsome. As soon as the door was open Callen sees Nell in her dress, she took his breath away, she was beautiful.

"You look beautiful." he compliments her.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." she gives back; both have to smile about their statements.

"So are you ready?" he asks her.

"Yeah, just let me take my bag." He nods and she gets her belongings. But then she remembered she hasn't said goodbye nor good night to Lucas yet. "I am right back." without waiting for an answer form him she walks away.

As she enters she sees that Lucas has abandoned his toy cars and was currently reading a book with Kensi. She took the scene in for a moment before she walks over to them to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, baby. Be good for Kensi."

"I will Mommy. Night." he said with a smile as he looked up.

"Good. I be back late. So we will see us again in the morning."

"'kay." he says as he looks back at the book. Walking away from him wasn't easy for Nell in that moment. She was slightly nervous and that because of more than one reasons. Firstly was it her first date in over two years and secondly with the father of her child and thirdly she liked him already more than any other date in her past. But most important she felt bit bad for going on a date and not watching over her son, but she didn't abandoned him on the street. No she simply lived her life.

"Go." Kensi says in a firm voice.

A little bit startled, Nell asks. "What?"

"I said go. We will be good. You need this." her voice told Nell that it wasn't up for discussion. But if she is true to herself she wants this date, even if she is nervous. She nods and walks back to Callen with weak knees. As she is back in the living room she looks at Callen and sees him smile. That gave her confidence with which she walks to him and into their date.

"Sorry. I wanted to say good night to Lucas." Nell tells him.

"No problem Nell." he states with a smile and he means it. He knows that she needed that. Hell he would have done it himself if Lucas would be aware of the current situation. But this way he has used the time while she was with their son to get rite of his nervousness. Yeah, he was the picture of confidence on the outside, but on the inside he was in panic mode. Not because of the date part itself. No more because he really liked her and felt a connection with her like with no-one else before and is afraid to screw it, like he had done before. But more important he could be himself, even if he wasn't really sure, who G. Callen was. Maybe they could figure that part out together.

Self-conscious he holds out his arm for her, which she gladly takes and they walk to his car. As an oldschool gentleman he walks around the car with her and opens the door for her. As soon as she was in, he walks to the driver side to get also in. As he closed the door she asks. "So where are we going?"

"A surprise." he says with a smile.

"I hate surprises."!

"I know." he says as he starts the car and drives away.

"So why are you doing it then."

"Because sometimes you have to let life happen without a plan to live the fullest … And …" he pause, because he was afraid, what her answer would be, but that it is mostly the most important question for him.

"And what?"

"You have to trust someone completely to give up control." So he looks at her as they hold at a red light. "Nell do you trust me?" That's important to him, especially because he himself has trust issues, but after the short time he knows her, he already trust her with his life and that's surprising for him. So he hopes she feels the same.

She doesn't need long to think about an answer. "Yes." His heart got a little bit lighter and his smile got wider.

"Then let me take control."

She takes a deep breath, because she knows he is right, before she answers. "Okay." she would lean back and enjoy herself, even if it means to let him take control. Not an easy task for a control freak like her, but there is no-one she trust more than G. Callen.

Happy to see that she decided to let him take the lead he drove away from the traffic light. The rest of the drive was silent. Not because they didn't have to say anything to each other. No, because they didn't need talking every time while spending time together. For both of them it was a good sign, because in relationships of all sorts are two parts important talking and peaceful silence. To be together and be silent together is an indicator that they feel like themselves in the presence of the other. Talking isn't everything.

* * *

They arrived after 10 minutes at their destination. Callen decided to choose a restaurant at the beach which is good, has a nice view and most important he hadn't taken someone else to. Nell is different, so she deserved something different. Also his dates normally are part of the job and she knows that, that includes where he would take them. So he had to be creative to give her a feeling to be special to him.

They got their table from the hostess, who shamelessly flirted with Callen. Even if it was totally clear that he was on a date, but she ignored it. But on the other hand Callen ignored her as well, because he had only eyes for Nell. She liked that but she also was a bit angry. Yeah, he was good looking, but he was on a date with her and nobody else, so all the other girls or woman should back off. She swallows it and went with them to their table.

Callen has reserved a table with a good view at the beach. So they could see the sunset while they would enjoy each other's company. Yeah G. Callen was a romantic if he tried. Until now he didn't had someone, who was worth the effort. He helped Nell into her chair before he took a seat across from her. She smiled at him, because she likes what he does. Even if it wasn't much romantic it was enough to show her, that he thoroughly thought about their date and that was appreciated. But she was a little surprised by the romantic setting as well, because Callen normally wasn't like that, but never judge a book by its cover. G. Callen was man with many covers and it would be nice to get to know them all.

As they took a seat at the table the slag of a hostess handed them their menus and lit the candle in the middle of the table, while she seductively presented her breast to Callen. But he didn't even look at them, only at Nell. With that she vanished with a huff and Nell was glad that she was gone. She let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. Callen reaction to it was chuckling.

Nell looked at him and askes. "What?"

Callen smiles grows wider, but he didn't elaborate, that he liked to see her jealous of that slag, which of course was uncalled for, Nell was more in everything then that hostess could be. She was smart, beautiful, witty, temperamental and most important she has more personality then her. But he answers her question with simple. "Nothing."

"Yeah, yeah." she says sarcastically, because she knows that he knows that she was jealous. But she was grateful that he chooses to ignore it. As she opens the menu she changes the topic as she asks him. "What is good here?" She knows that he knows what she is trying to do with that.

"The steaks are very good." he answers her.

"Are you here often?"

"No, only sometimes with Sam." which was true, he never took any other woman to this restaurant nor any other person besides Sam. Not that Nell wanted to know that specifically, but he liked to tell her anyway.

"Okay."

With that they studied the menu. The comfortable silence was back, while they choose what they want to eat. Unconsciously both started to caress the other ones foot under the table, like they were searching for a contact to each other. The smiles on their faces grew bigger. Together they shined like a beacon to the people in the restaurant. The waitress arrives after some moments at their table and asks them about their orders.

"I like a beer. … Nell."

"I like a glass of white wine … Chardonnay, please."

"Ok and to eat?"

"I have the rip eye with sweet potatoes." Callen orders first.

"The pepper steak for me with oven potatoes … The steak medium rare please."

"For me as well." Callen says before the waitress even could ask that question.

"Ok." with that she walks away and leaves the two of them alone. And there is it again the feeling that she is a teenager not a grown up woman. Why is that, it is not her first date ever, but her first date in a long time. Because who would want to go out with a pregnant woman or a woman with a baby at home. In Nell's case no-one. Callen on the other hand thought how beautiful she was. She looks so happy and every time he looks at her he is reminded of Lucas. They have the same eyes with openness and curiosity in them. He could look into them all day, but he wanted to get to know her as a person. Simply Nell, not Nell the analyst, nor Nell the mother but just Nell as her own person. Normally they didn't have time for that, because the setting didn't let it happen. That's why he wanted time only with her, alone.

"So Nell tell me something about you." he ask blunt.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know … everything I guess."

"Wow, where should I start?"

"Family would be a good start."

"Okay but only if you do the same. But I don't mean things I could find in your file."

"You know they are top secret." he challenges her. But if he must have guessed, he would have concluded that she has already done it and hacked his files.

"As if that would be or better was a problem." she answers with a smile. She hacked his files because she wanted to know more about him as a person, as an agent, but not for her alone, but mostly in relation to Lucas. She needed something to do, while she was healing at home.

"I thought so."

"As if you didn't have checked my file, but your way was probably more old school." she says sarcastically.

"What way would that be?"

"You would have asked Hetty."

Callen spit out the beer that was drinking in that moment. He was surprised that she knew that. Has someone seen him talking to Hetty and told her or has Hetty told her herself about it. No he didn't believe that either version would be true, so he asked her. "How?"

She smiles at him, takes a sip from her drink and thinks about it, like she has too. But the truth is she knows the answer, because she knows him, she is good at reading people, Callen may be better. But as a child in the system you have to be good at reading people. His anticipation for her answers grows and she could see it in his eyes, to keep him out of his misery, she says. "As team leader you would want to know your team, which is normal. But that would only get you the professional details … but sorry that I say that, but as a person with trust issues you would have want to know everything you could about your new team member. That amplifies in our case, because I am the mother of your child and the only way to get that information's would be through Hetty."

Wow, she analysed him perfectly. Was he that easy to read for other people? No, that can't be it. No, other person of his team knows that he took personal files in consideration for trust gaining, maybe Sam, but nobody else. So how does she know that? He didn't word his thoughts, but his question must have been written all over his face. Which was a surprise itself, normally he could control his expression in relation to his thoughts perfectly. But with Nell it seems everything is off the table.

"It would be what I would have done."

"And why?"

"Callen what you don't know is that I am adopted … that is not part of my file. Not even Hetty knows." And that for a good reason. After she was old enough, she secured her adopting papers in the net and erased all the evidence of her former life, which wasn't enough besides the records of the foster care system. Because you can't erased anything if not much is there to erase in the first place.

"Ok." he said as an indicator that she should go on, because now he is more than curious. Could it be that they have a similar live experience?

"I left it out, because before I was adopted I was part of the system for 10 years as Nell Doe if you want to call me that. I don't know who my parents are. I only know they left me at the steps of a church only with a jumper where Nell was written on it and a blanket. So after I was finally adopted with 10 I let that version of me behind. Since then I only was Nell Jones. It helped me to forget some of the foster homes."

A point he more than can relate too. He didn't ask her about her experiences, because he could guess and he knows it isn't easy to talk about them. Maybe someday they would talk about it, but not today.

"You don't know your real name?" he asks her, because that was a hell of a thing to have in common. That would explain why he felt so good in her presence, so connected. She knows how it feels to don't know who you are. They have a similar experience; they are somehow kindred spirts, if you want to call it that. But she was the lucky one and could start new with 10. He may have his life under control, but he didn't have the change to redefine himself. That's why any cover is so easy to go to for him.

"Yeah, do you believe that you are a special case." she says without any sarcasm or any spite. She didn't say it to anger him in any way. She simply pointed out a fact.

"No not really, but what is the chance that two people without knowing who they really are have a child together?"

"That is only partly true, because I know who I am. I am Nell Jones. I had the luck to find a family, who wanted Me." she said with a smile, that didn't reach her eyes. He also heard in her voice some recent hurt. Something must have happened between Nell and them.

"Are you and your family ok?"

"You picked up on that?"

"Agent, what could I say." a habit to recognise every little detail during an interrogation as well as a simple conversation, because it could be important. Old habits die hard and Callen can't switch it on and off like a light.

"Yeah I forgot …" she paused and Callen believed that she would ignore his question, but after some moments of silence she speaks again, but her answer is very wage. "We had a falling out."

At that moment their food arrived and they started eating. Nell hoped that he maybe forget about his question. She didn't want to hurt or anger him, like she was hurt as well as angered by it. After his first bites he went back to the last topic. "What was the falling out about?"

She knows that she didn't want to lie to him, even if the truth could hurt him. She swallowed her bite down and started telling him. "As I told them that I was pregnant, after a one night stand, we started fighting. I knew that they would be angry, but that they downright where against it. The baby didn't sit well with them, only because the situation didn't fit into their world view. … Nell you have to be married to have kids."

Now he was pissed at her family, but at the same time sad for Nell. Her family, who has accepted her into her middle, didn't have done the same for their child. It must have hurt her very much. "I am sorry Nell."

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

"But …" he tries to argue with her, but she was stubborn and didn't let it go there.

"No buts. Lucas is the best thing that has happen to me and if they couldn't see that, then it is their loss." she tells him with watery eyes, but it wasn't important anymore. No Lucas was; he was her life and family.

After some moments of considering her words, he finally asks her. "Ok, so you don't have any contact?" because he didn't know what he would do, if he would ever meet them. Only after some short weeks Lucas became his world and this people, because you can't call them family, couldn't accept him. They couldn't be more wrong.

"Only per Christmas cards."

"Then we are our own family." he says without overthinking it.

She was a little surprised with his statement, but she liked it. It was true they are a family, not in the right sense at the moment, but with time they could get there. But if not they would be in each other's life until the end of their life's and that makes them family. His statement was also the final indicator, that her decision was the right one. "And that's the reason, why I say yes."

Now Callen was confused, yes to what. "Come again?"

"You asked me a question, remember?"

It made klick. "You mean about moving in together. … You're saying yes?"

"Yes, but I have a condition?"

"Ok?"

"We go out over a month and see where this is going, before we move in?" she didn't want to rush things, even if her decision was final, but everything could happen at any moment.

"Ok." because he could live with that. He believes she has good reason for that suggestion and he trusts her.

"I drink to that." she says and picks up her glass and holds it out to him, he connected it with his beer.

The rest of the dinner was as lovely as the beginning of the evening. The conversation after the heavy topics like family and life experiences was light and funny. They talked about their likes and dislikes, about their work and the quirks of the team or about Lucas and his newest adventures. All in all they enjoyed the company and time literally flew by. They noticed the sunset while they enjoyed their second drinks. After they finished it, they or better Callen paid the bill and they decided to take a walk on the beach in the moonlight.

Callen took her hand into his as the walk in the sand. They could hear the rushing of the sea as they walk. Slowly the wind picks up speed and Nell feels like she is getting cold. Callen could feel her shiver and strips off his jacket and puts it around her shoulders. But instead of taking her hand again, he put his arm around her and brought her petite form against his warm chest to warm her even more. Of course to have her near him was a big extra.

"Thank you." she says, because she likes to be in his arms.

"Your welcome."

"It was beautiful tonight." she complimented him.

"Thanks I enjoyed it as well." he says with a smile.

"It was a nice surprise."

"Yeah I wanted to take you somewhere different and where it something means to me."

"And was it the restaurant or the beach?"

"The beach."

"Why?" she asks him as she stops to look into his beautiful blue eyes.

"The ocean always meant possibility for me, like everything is possible."

"Something to dream." she whispers as she interprets his statement. She looks even more beautiful in the moonlight and he couldn't resist. So he leans in and she also comes nearer. Slowly he presses his lips to her and kisses her. He pleaded her to open her mouth and let his tongue in. She grants him his wish and lets him in. The kiss was intense and romantic. It brought Nell butterflies. They break apart, because they needed air.

While they catch their breaths, they connect their foreheads to each other. They never break eye contact. It was a really romantic night for both of them and they really enjoyed each other's company. They couldn't wait for their next date. In this moment they feel for the first time that they are two sides of one soul, who have found their significant other.

Callen could have stood there for the rest of the night and simply holding her. But her shivers are getting worse and he didn't want that she catches a cold. "Come, I bring you home."

She nods and walks in his arms to his cars. The drive to her home was short and very pleasant. As they arrive at her house, he walks her to her door and they said goodbye with a long kiss. Both of them were happy and dreamt of the other one that night. The topic of the dream may be slightly different, but their subconsciousness searches for the other person.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW - edited 01/17/18**_


	14. Chapter 13

I don't own NCIS, LA, only this storyline

 **Chapter 13**

It's been a month since Nell was released from the hospital. The last week of her recovery was the worst, because in her opinion she was healed, but still was side-lined. She hated it and the roof almost fall on her head. The only light on the end of the tunnel was the time with Lucas and Callen. Since their first date they were on a date once a week and had many family dinners. She loved that moments between Lucas, Callen and her. The test ride for their relationship, if you want to call it that, was phenomenal and so they decided that they would move in together like Callen suggested.

But today was Nells first day back at work. She really was looking forward to it. During the last week Callen slept on her couch in their apartment. They wanted to know, how Lucas would react to seeing Callen in the morning. It didn't face him at all; it was like every day to him. He only asked if Callen would always be there in the morning, as answer they told him about moving in together. Like every other kid at that age, he was frilled, so Callen stayed every night after that one. He liked his mornings with Nell and Lucas.

Normally Callen and Nell would get up together. Nell would make breakfast for them while Callen would take a shower. After that he would wake Lucas up and get him ready, so that Nell had a chance to get ready herself. They would all meet together in the living room to eat. But this morning Callen had to leave early, because of their current case. So Nell was alone in the morning and only after one week of domestic bliss she was totally in the routine, like it was always that way. She needed more time to get ready and had to fight with a whining Lucas why his Daddy was already gone.

To say that Nell was happy after she left Lucas at the day-care, was a given. This was good, because the first time after her kidnapping and the situation in the centre, she felt anxious of leaving her son there. But the day-care had increased their security measures; they installed an entering system with a special key only the parents would have a method to prevent event like that from happening again. But because of her job Nell knew that there isn't a 100% tight security. So she fought her fear and still took him there. She has to live with the fact, that even if she wants to she can't protect him from everything. But she would try and leaving him there got easier.

The drive from the day-care centre to work was a short one and Nell was happy to be back after she set her first foot into the direction of the pull ben. Like every morning before the events she greeted everyone with a smile as she walked by. But as she got near ops she heard an angry voice, more specific she heard a loud and angry Callen. "Forget it. I will not let Nell do It." she heard him yell. Okay that intrigued her. What will he not allow her to do? His statement pissed her off, because they may be a couple but he can't dictate what she should do, even if he technically was her boss at work.

So she started to run and got there as Sam answered. "G, you know we need her for that."

She enters Ops and looks around at all the persons present in the room, part of the current discussion were Callen, Sam, Hetty and Eric. Callen had his back to her and didn't saw her entering like the others. He may have heard the doors open, but he didn't care who it was. He wouldn't allow putting Nell in danger at least not so soon. So he didn't see a slightly pissed off Nell as he said. "We find another way. I am the team leader and I know that you can overrule me Hetty, but I don't care Nell isn't doing this mission at all."

"And why is that AGENT Callen." Nell said with a hard voice and an extra emphasis on the agent part. She may not know what this is all about, but she is part of the team and shouldn't be treated differently than the rest of them. So she crossed her arms in front of her chest as Callen turned around to face her. Even if they weren't a couple for a long time, even Callen the I-don't-know-a-thing-about-relationship-type, knew that he shouldn't have said that or at least phrase it different. But like always he wouldn't back down from a challenge, especially if it would keep her save.

"Because it would put you at risk, ANALYST Jones." he emphasis like her.

"That's what we do. I am not different that the rest of you." she said stubborn. Nell knew that she was walking a fine path between girlfriend and subordinate, but she has the feeling that he crossed that line at the moment. He acted more like her boyfriend than her boss and that has to stop if they like to keep their jobs and their relationship.

"That's right, but you were kidnapped and tortured only one month ago. I know you are healthy enough to be back at the office and maybe in the field. The physical test will tell us that, but you are not ready for this." he said in a hard voice.

"And what is this mission?" she wants to know.

"We want to catch the mole." Hetty says. "And we need your help for that."

"Okay count me in." she said. Besides what Callen might think, she knows she can do it, because they really have to catch that mole and she probably is the only chance for that. Even with di Angelo behind bars again, you will not know what he is cooking up next. Especially if still has the help of the FBI on his side. So her not participating is out of the question in her opinion.

"That's not a good idea. She isn't ready for that." Callen says. Not that he didn't believe in her abilities, because that wasn't it, it was the case itself that's bothering him. In every other case he would use her, but not for this scenario. Facing the mole, a person, who is responsible for threating their son, her kidnapping and torture, can go wrong on so many levels. But the faces of his boss, his partner and his girlfriend tell him that they see it in a different light. So he needed the big guns and he made a manoeuvre, he normally wouldn't do.

Without a word he walked to the telephone and dialled a number he knows by heart. Everyone looked at him and Hetty even asked what he is doing, but he simply held up his hand and indicated that they would know as soon as he has the other person on the phone. After the third ring it was picked up and he heard. "Getz."

"Hey Nate." Callen answers and now all looked at him like they knew what he is doing.

"What can I do for you Callen?" he asks him.

"I need your professional opinion on something." he answers. As he looked at Hetty he could see that she isn't pleased with his methods. He knows that he plays dirty but if it does the trick so be it.

"Ok, shoot." he says somehow reluctantly like he knew that Callen is using him to get what he wants.

"Are you up do date on the Nell Jones case?" Calles asks him and ignores everyone else.

"Of course, don't forget I have to evaluate her if she is up for the field."

"Good, in your opinion would you let Nell go undercover to catch the mole?" he asks him, as he put the call on speaker so that everyone in the room could hear what he has to say.

"I have to evaluate her for that first, but without that I would say that that could trigger an emotional outburst and that would interfere with the mission. But …" Nates answers and stops like he has to think about what he is saying next.

Until that moment Callen was sure that he had Nate on his side, but the but indicated that calling Nate would backfire on him. But he had to be sure, so he asked. "But?"

"But I think that you would only get close to the mole with Nell on the team. Especially if you indicate that she could identify him, if she wants." he concludes. Yeah it backfired, Callen was sure of it now. In Nells face he saw a triumph smile, like she wanted to say why bothering with interfering if you know that I am right in the first place.

"Ok, thanks." Callen sighed defeated.

"No problem." Nate said before he ended the call.

After that Callen looked at the others. Hetty had a similar triumph smile on her face as Nell. In Sams he could see that he was fighting to start laughing out loud, like he knew that Nate would turn the tables on him. Eric on the other hand didn't know how to react, because he was the only one besides Callen who didn't like the idea of sending Nell out for that. So he was at a loss of words as Callen himself. But Callen was the king of improvisation that was part of his job so he turned his face into an unreadable mask.

"After that is out of the way, can we bring Miss Jones up to speed, Mr. Callen." Hettys states more as a statement then a question.

Callen sighed again. "It looks like we should."

"Good." Nell answers. "What do you need?"

"We want that you contact the mole or better the two suspects we are believe could be the mole." Sam says.

"Ok."

"You arrange a meeting between them and you by implying that you know about them and that they should do something for you if they want that you be silent about it." Callen concludes for Sam.

"We hope only the mole will show up." Hetty states.

"But what if both of them show up?" Nell asks.

"That could only mean that both are working for di Angelo and we are certain that isn't the case. One of them would reveal the other. Standard procedure in such a case would be that an agent informs his superior about such accusation." Callens answer her question.

"Do I have to wear a microphone?" she asks.

"Yes, but don't panic the whole team will be on side and Eric will follow the op from here." Sams answers. She thought about it, a risky plan, but it needed to be done, so that they could put a stop to di Angelos actions. That guy seriously needed to be put into his place and Nell of course likes to be the one of the team, who would accomplish that.

"Ok, when do we start?"

"ASAP." Hetty answers.

"Good lets go, but before I have some calls to make. Agent Callen can I have a word with you in private?" she asks Callen. Her tone told Callen that she still is pissed. Avoiding the argument wouldn't do him any favours. So he nodded and indicated with his hand that she should lead the way.

She left ops for a place out of earshot of the whole bureau. Even if his scolding has to do with work, doesn't that mean that the whole office has to hear it. Callen silently follows her into the team locker room. He enters after her and closes the door. After she checked they were alone, she turned to him, looked into his eyes and asks him. "You know you can do that?"

"What do you mean?" he asks her perplex. He didn't thought she would start that way and that there would be more yelling and not a quiet talk.

"G you acted as my boyfriend and not as my boss in there."

He thought a moment about that, but in his opinion it wasn't that at all. He would have the same reservations if it would be Kensi entering such a situation, hell even for Sam, as well. It is never a good idea to face your torturer in a situation where you need a clear head. Before he could react somehow to that statement, she went on with her argument, like she knew what he was thinking, which she probably was, but that doesn't make it better.

"You can't treat me differently that the rest of the team, even if you think you would react the same way with the others. G, I love you, but I don't want to lose my job." Nell said without thinking.

Callen was baffled, she said the l-word and he didn't know what to do. Yeah he felt strongly for her, but he didn't know if it is love at he doesn't know what love really feels like. His confusion showed on his face and as Nell overthought what she had said, she was baffled as well. She didn't want to say that, but now it is out and she can't take it back. Not that she wants to; she is more than sure that she really loves him.

But his reaction of shock wasn't what she hoped for by telling him that. She started to blush embarrassingly and tried to turn away; before she could he stopped her. "Nell stop … I know I didn't say it back … not because I don't feel strongly about you that's not the case … but I don't know what love really is … I need more time … I hope this is ok. Because you mean so much to me, more than anyone else besides Lucas." he totally purred his heart out to her. How could she not give him time, especially if she sees that he is sincere about it and she feels that she really means much to him.

"Sorry I didn't want to jump you with that." Nell answers with a smile.

"No problem."

"Ok, but you have to understand that you need to separate me as your girlfriend from the me as your subordinate."

"Somehow that sounded kinky." he gives back with a cocky smile to lift the tension a bit.

"Maybe." she says with a mischievous smile.

That got his attention and he immediately reacted to it, because his jeans got tighter. No wonder considering that after dating for a month and one week sleeping in the same bed, after the first night on the couch, they still haven't had sex. They both decided together that they wanted to wait. They wanted to see if the relationship works and to be truthful sex with a toddler in the same house is a challenge itself. But now both of them are ready to take the next step. But like always Nell was the voice of reason as Callen tried to take her in his arms.

"Stop that's not what I meant." she says, not that she didn't like to be in his arms. On the contrary she loved it. There is no better way to fall asleep, but they are at work and they needed to be professionals. He knows that she is right so he didn't take it personal.

"You are right." he says and took a step away.

"Thanks. We both love our job and we can't afford to lose it." Nell says.

As answer he simply nods, but he needed to get off some steam to reduce the tightness in his jeans. The horniness itself as well as the fact that the whole team teamed up on him to get Nell in the field took his tall on him. So he told her. "I am sorry, I work on it, for both our sakes, but now I need to be on the gun range." with that he gave her a kiss on the forehead and left.

Nell stood there for a moment and thought what just has happened. Callen accepted that she was right and that he would do better. Not that he was too proud to declare that. She was surprised, because he believed always to be right at least that's the impression he left on her since she knew him as team leader. But maybe it was simply the fact that having a family has changed him. But one thing she knows for sure is that she is in love with him like she told him and that she would give him time to learn what love is. Maybe she can show him, but they have a mole to catch first.

* * *

After he left Nell standing in the locker room he directly went to the shooting range. To blow of some steam that was two hours ago. He fired some rounds, but mostly he had some thinking to do. Not only because she told him that she loves him, which was a first for him. No woman or any other person has ever told him that. Partly because he never let it go that far. He was afraid rejection, if he was true to himself. But he also had to think about his actions and what she said about splitting the professional life from the personal one.

Until today he was for sure that he could split that like a pro, but with Nell and Lucas everything changed. He changed. He wasn't alone anymore. No he had a family, besides his work family and he loved it. But are his feelings for Nell, which were growing per minute, love, he really doesn't know. And he didn't want to say the words if he wasn't sure and Nell deserved that he was sure. She meant that much to him, but can't label it, at the moment. But he will try, because you don't let a woman like Nell go, even he knows that.

"G?" Sam asks him from behind.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" Sam wants to know.

"Nothing, just blowing off some steam." Callen answers calmly. But Sam knew that there was more. But he wouldn't pry, not if he wants to learn what has gotten his partner so worked up. He only opens up if he comes to Sam and not the other way around. So he let it slide.

"Ok Nell made contact. The meeting is in an hour."

"I don't like it, but what is the play?" he ask his partner.

"I know you don't like her in harm's way, but you can't cuddle her only because she is your girlfriend." Sam says harsh.

"You think I don't know that. But I don't think she is ready for that. And she is not only my girlfriend, she is also the mother of my son." Callen declared in a hard voice as he puts his gun away, before he crosses his arms in front of his chest slightly pissed.

"She wants to be a field agent and if I remember correctly you told me that you would train her." Sam points out.

"Yes, but we haven't started yet. I know I am not the poster boy for psychic health, but I fear for hers."

Sam reaches with his hand for the shoulder of his partner and squeezes reassuringly. "I know, but she can do it and we will be there every step of the way and should something happen, we can pull her back I am sure of it." Sam didn't point out, that with we he simply meant Callen, because he has seen how this two act around each other, they were in love and that was a good thing. Callen needed Nell and the other way around.

"Yeah, yeah. So what's the play?" he asks again.

"Nell will have a wire. She will be connected to all of us. The meeting location is a coffee shop so Kensi will pose as a barista, Deeks will pull of his homeless act … again and be outside. I will be inside in reaching distance for Nell."

"You know that one of the suspects has seen Kensi before?"

"Yeah we know, so she gets a slight make over with a wig and so. You know how Hetty likes to play dress up." Sam says with a smile.

Callens tension reduced a bit, before he goes on. "Yeah and where will I be?"

Sam sighes, he knew that G wouldn't like it, what he has to say next. So he braced himself for the impact. "You will be outside in the car."

"What? Why?" Callen yells, shrugs Sams hand off of his shoulder and looks at him confused.

"After a discussion with Nell we concluded that it will be better if you would be outside. Nell declared that you would blow her cover, because you are too concerned about sending her in. She also said that your presence would make her nervous."

Somehow Callen got that. He himself would have a problem with Nell being there would the situation be reversed. That doesn't mean that he likes it, but he has to live with it. He sighed and asks his partner. "When do we start?"

"Can you be ready in 10?"

"Yeah." with that Sam and Callen got their gear and got themselves ready. Callen would drive with Sam to the shop, before Nell would arrive. Sam would get out, he would park in front of the shop and be the look out. So they made their way to the car and drove off. The drive was surprisingly silent not the normal bender between them like on other missions, but Callens mind was set on one task only and that was to keep Nell save at all cost that means for him to be on high alert.

After an half an hour drive they arrived at their destination and Sam got out without a word. It took Callen only moments to find a parking spot in the area with the possibility to keep an eye on the coffee shop. He killed the engine and started the waiting game. He hated waiting even if it was part of the job, but it was the worst part. But at least he didn't have to wait long; the meeting would start in a short time.

Callen was curious if his gut was right. Because they may have two possible suspects, but his money was on Miller, the FBI team leader. Something about him didn't sit right with him, besides his chauvinism. It wasn't rational, but a gut feeling never is and his is normally right. Normally he and Sam would make a bet with who buy breakfast for the next week. But not this time, because he was too involved in this case and so it didn't feel right to him.

He spotted Nell enter the café and his sense as agents went on alert. He looked through the binoculars and searched for a sign of the mole. The others chatted happily over the come but he ignored it until now, but because they have to be focused he ordered. "It's go time, so keep up."

With that the chatter died down and all of them were on high alert. Callen was the first to spot the suspect and like he has guessed it was Miller. So he called it. "Nell he is coming."

After that there was silence and Callen watched Miller enter the café. He had a fearful as well as a pissed expression on his face. Ok that means business. Over the come he heard. "Jones." Miller said through gritted teeth.

"Miller." Nell calmly answers while she sips from her coffee.

"What do you want?" he asks her.

"A position as an agent at the bureau in your team." she says with a smile.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"I am not joking. I will keep quiet if you do that for me."

"Why should I believe you? You work with the NCIS now."

"Yeah, but I always wanted to be an agent for the FBI, but you wouldn't allow it. But now I have a favour ask." and she took another sip.

"I don't know if I can get it done." he says.

"Oh you can and you will." she answers.

"You are so full of yourself." Millers says angered.

"Maybe, but only because I hold almost all the cards." What is she playing at, Callen asks himself. He knew she has a goal with her questioning, because she is too smart not to, but he can't see where this is going. He only can listen, maybe he learns it soon.

"Almost?" Miller asks her.

"I don't know the why?"

He got near her ear and whispers into it. "Money, tones of Money."

"But the NCIS couldn't spot it. Hell I couldn't find anything while I worked at the program." she answers and Callen could hear how intrigued she was.

"Yeah, because you're not as good as you think. Di Angelos son is better at hacking then you and he created a hidden account behind a mirror if you want to call it that, to hide my money I am the only one, who can find it." he said with a smile. Ah, she tries to find the money, more evidence against Miller, Callen thought, but to him it doesn't make any sense what Miller just had told her. But in Nells face he could see a slight implication of hope, as if she had an idea and he is quite sure she is already working on a way to find the damn money. She is a smart woman, who never should be underestimated. Something Miller clearly did, because otherwise he wouldn't have told her such an information. But she was good and she played him like a fiddle. Callen could see that. She really would be a damn good agent someday and he better be careful and not cross her.

"So for money you betrayed your country?" she tries to get more out of him.

"A lot money of course and I didn't betray my country." he answers defensively. Callen hopes Nell knows that she is walking on thin ice with him and anything could break it.

"Sorry to offend, but you helped a drug cartel or am I mistaken?" she asks him in a quiet voice, like she wants to give him the impression that she is a harmless sheep. As if, she is a wolf camouflaged as a sheep. Callen knows that, but Miller and his chauvinistic attitude didn't see it and that's his downfall.

"How can I betray my country, if I bring money to the economy of America? I was the CEO of the branch in the States." he gloated.

That's all Callen needed, he confessed to work for the cartel and all for money. They have it on record and all of them have heard it, the lawyers don't need more so Callen orders over the com. "That's all we need, Kensi, Sam arrest him." and Callen watches as they approached Miller, who only after a double take recognized Kensi and panicked. But in her face Callen saw that's what she wanted if the smile was an indicator. As he started to run, Kensi was hot on his heels and brought him down to his knees. Not that he believed in it, but maybe Miller would learn never to underestimate the finer gender.

Kensi put cuffs around him and lead him away flanked by his partner Sam. The mission was a success without a hitch. Now Callen can concentrate on Nell, he got out of the car and walked to the coffee shop. After he entered, he walked to where Nell was sitting. She looked a little bit shaken, but nothing else, Callen was grateful for that. He took the seat at her side and told her. "You did good."

"Thanks." she answers with a smile. "And I learned where his money is. Eric and I should find it, but can we get something to eat first. I feel starved and exhausted."

"No problem, let's go." he got up, hold out his hand for her to take and she took it. He leaded her to the car and together they went out for lunch. There they talked about the case, the mission, but also about Lucas. But they avoided their relationship, because they were still on call. With the mole in their grasp and di Angelo in prison, the future looked far better, at least for now. So they enjoyed the moment and the peace with it. Everything else can wait. Now the only thing mattered is that they have stopped the bad guys once again.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW - edited 01/17/18**_


	15. Chapter Epilogue

I don't own NCIS LA

 **Epilogue**

It had been months since Callen learned that he had fathered a son. His relationship with Lucas and Nell was blooming and since they live together it is getting better and better. The team didn't react badly to Nell and Callen's relationship. On the contrary they are totally on board with it.

Lucas still didn't know anything. At least officially, but Callen guessed that he suspects something. Especially because Nell sometimes wakes up in Callen's bed, after some night activities and he is a smart boy. He told Sam about his suspicion, but they aren't ready to tell him yet. They may have taken some serious steps, but they have both the feeling that they still have to need a better foundation for their relationship. The others told them that they are afraid, what Lucas could say to the relationship, but they tell them that's not the point.

At work they as the professionals they are. G is the team leader and Nell the analyst as well as agent in training. Every time they are not working a case as well as in their free time at home Callen trains Nell in hand to hand combat, shooting, fighting, and simply fitness to build her body. Her body strength has gotten better and Callen is really happy with Nell trainings success. He also tells her about his experience and gives her pointers what she could do in different scenarios and situations.

"G … G … hey."

"What?" he says as Sam voice wrenches him out of his thoughts.

He laughs a little, but didn't react otherwise to Callen's behaviour. He simply repeats, what he already has said. "We are here, that's the building Nell and Eric connected to Keelson."

Callen gets out without a word to take a look around. "Let's split up and search for a way in!"

"I don't think you should do that Callen." he hears Nell's voice over the com.

"Why?" he ask her.

"I don't know I have a bad feeling about this after your encounter with Keelson."

He has to smile that she worries about him, but his gut tells him that he could find some answers here. He needs these answers, so he would take the risk. As a team leader it is his decision in the end. Hetty maybe criticize him for it, because of his personal connection to the case, but that's nothing new.

"I know, but we have to take the risk." In his head it was more of 'I have to take this risk', but she didn't need to know that. So he continues his search for an entry in the building.

* * *

On the other side of the city Nell follows Callen's movements on the screen. Why must this man always take unnecessary risks, she asks herself. She has fallen in love with him, but that doesn't mean that she loves his character flaws. At the moment her gut is telling her that something bad is going to happen, but he decides to ignore it. Although it was him, who told her to listen to her gut. How can she listen to it, if the other person didn't take her gut feeling in consideration.

"I think I found a way in." Callen tells the team. "Nell, Eric tell Sam my position I am going in."

Before he could go in, Nell tells him. "Please be careful."

"Always babe." normally he wouldn't let such a slip up happen, but he was too exited to get possible answers about himself and Nell's knows that. So she didn't react to it, as well as the rest of the team. Who probably heard it as well.

"I know, but don't forget that Lucas birthday is next week." she simply tells him.

"Of course not."

"Ok."

Without another word he gets in. As soon as he enters the building, they lost all contact with him. The security around the building is very heavy; it must have some signal jammers in it. His come was simply dead and they couldn't reach him on the phone. Time runs slower and slower. She starts pacing in front of the big screen. Seconds became minutes, but after 10 minutes without any contact her gut is screaming at her.

Besides G, Sam has also entered the building only some minutes ago and to him they also don't have any contact. Then it happens and she sees the building explode in front of her eyes. Her gut was right and at this moment she hates to be right. Tears start in her eyes; she falls to her knees and screams. "G."

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW - edited 01/17/18**_


	16. Authors note

Hey Guys,

Good news I finally had some time to edited the storym so that I can start with the planned sequel. The title of the sequel is " **Domino in line** " and the prologue is already up. Have fun reading.

Angelic


End file.
